Hello Beautiful
by SoapyMayhem
Summary: COMPLETE - Bella Swan-Cullen has always thought her stepfather was a handsome man. What happens when that small spark of attraction ignites? It's not just Bella that stands to get burned. Her secret attraction could tear her family apart! - Bella/Edward Drabble See Disclaimer Inside
1. Chapter 1

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**Before You Begin - **This story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive, including an inappropriate and sexual relationship between a young woman and her stepfather. If you have questions let me know and as always, Hello Beautiful will have a HEA.

Hello Beautiful is a drabble fic and will post in short 200-600 word chapters once daily Monday - Friday until complete.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

******0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0  


**CHAPTER 1**

**********•~Bella Swan~**•

_There comes a time in a little girl's life when she begins to see her father in a more realistic light. He's no longer the perfect prince or knight in shining armor standing guard to save her from the mean old dragon. He's no longer the one who's always there to quiet her fears and kiss her boo boos, and he is certainly not going to be her future husband. He's flesh and blood. He's fallible._

That time came when I was about six years old.

My mother and I had spent the weekend at my grandmother's ranch upstate. Grandmother had come down with the flu during our trip, so we ended up coming home early, only to find my father on the couch, his naked body hovering over a woman who was certainly not my mother.

At the time, I really didn't understand what was happening, but the shared looks of horror and subsequent screaming and arguing that followed told me that my father had done something _very _wrong.

To this day, I didn't know why my mother didn't call my father to make him aware of our early arrival home, though I wondered if she hadn't already suspected what he'd been up to behind her back.

It was a long time before she found anyone again, and after that, a few times a year, I'd come home from a weekend at Dad's and would be introduced to yet another boyfriend.

Sadly, none of them measured up or lasted very long for that matter, at least not until _him_.

* * *

**A/N**

Next Chapter we'll meet _Him_... as if you didn't know who _He_ was.

Who's with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

This chapter is dedicated to **Ttharman**, **bnjwl**, **Joy Murray Masen**, and **Quiet Drabble**! We had an awesome time out last night! Magic Mike was amazing!

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning** - This is the **final** warning that I am going to post here, so please review - This story **will**contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive, including** an inappropriate sexual relationship between a young woman and her stepfather**.

Due to the amazing response, I decided to post another chapter this evening. I also wanted to use this opportunity to answer a few questions as well. Firstly, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, Hello Beautiful will have a HEA. Second, there will be no lemons or anything other than a vague mention of sex between Renee and Edward. Third, there will be a 17 year age difference, and lastly, there will be cheating (Edward on Renee but not on Bella) and no hanky-panky between Bella and Edward until Bella is of legal age.

Any more questions? Let me know.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 2**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

It was on my fifteenth birthday that mom introduced me to her new boyfriend, Mr. Cullen.

At first, I was pissed – birthday dinners were supposed to be "family only." However, all that changed when I spotted the ridiculously handsome man waving us over to the quiet little booth he'd reserved for the occasion.

"That's Mr. Cullen? Wow, he's hot, Mom!" I exclaimed discreetly, tugging on her dress sleeve. I had to laugh when she blushed and giggled a little at my comment.

"He's really very sweet too," she added excitedly, her pace speeding up to get to him.

By the time the we made it to the table, Mr. Cullen was standing at his full height, a warm smile on his handsome face. The man was dazzling, of course, and on a purely superficial level, I couldn't have been more excited for my mother.

By the time dinner was over, it was decided that, not only was he extremely good looking, he actually was a really nice guy.

He was a keeper.

"Thank you for the gift," I told him, feeling genuinely excited about using the small, leather-bound journal he'd given me.

We hadn't even met before this evening, yet his gift had been one of the most thoughtful ones I'd gotten this year.

Mr. Cullen's eyes lit up at my gratitude. "You're welcome, Bella. Your Mom said you love to write, so I thought you might be able to put it to good use," he told me, his eyes cutting to hers.

I had to smile at them – clearly, they were both smitten.

"Oh, and thank you for dinner too, Mr. Cullen!"

"Please, Bella, call me Edward," he corrected gently.

"Edward," I repeated, liking him even more.

* * *

**A/N**

So we met Edward - seems like an alright guy, eh?

Still with me? Then see yah Monday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I've had a few more questions come in, several were repeats of questions I addressed in the last two updates, and a few other questions would end up spoiling the story if I answered them, and another was a request to make the chapters longer. Unfortunately, this is mostly pre-written so the chapter length isn't going to deviate much from the 200-600 word range. I will also mention that the story is going to be told in BPOV with two EPOV outtakes at the end. Kapeesh?

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 3**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

After dinner, Mr. Cullen... err..._ Edward_ asked if we'd like to go for a walk on the pier since the restaurant wasn't all that far from the beach. It sounded fun, much better than the mini shopping spree Mom had suggested so I could spend my birthday money on clothes I really didn't want.

Honestly, though, I was never much into fashion, so a trip to the pier sounded infinitely more appealing.

After a short ride in Edward's Range Rover, we arrived just as the sun had begun to set. It was gorgeous, and I found myself itching to hug Edward for bringing me there, though I somehow managed to refrain reminding myself that I barely knew the man.

As the three of us walked along the pier, Edward began asking me lots of questions, making it obvious that he was trying really hard to relate to me and make a good impression. Normally, I would have clammed up, especially since this was textbook behavior for most all of Mom's prospective husbands. Only with Edward, I wasn't annoyed by his thoughtful questions, I didn't have to _pretend_ to like him, and unlike the others, I had no need to pull my mother aside and tell her that her new boyfriend was a complete douche.

Just like Mom said, Edward was actually very nice, and after hanging out with him more, I realized he was also funny, and smart, and interesting, and just really really... _great_.

Simply put, Edward Cullen was perfect.

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like someone has a crush...

Thoughts?

Until tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading! 3

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 4**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Listen, how would you like to join your mom and me on my boat this weekend? Have you ever been sailing?" Edward asked excitedly as the three of us made our way down the pier.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed my mom's face had fallen a bit at his sudden invitation, but she hid the look quickly before I could really make anything of it. "Bella's spending next weekend at her dad's," she explained, her tone laced with false regret. I'd bristled a little at her strange behavior, but didn't let it deter me. Instead, I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head in disagreement.

Lately, I loathed weekends at Charlie's, especially since he started dating Leah. She was only seven years older than me, and a spoiled bitch.

"I'd rather skip Charlie's this time. Besides, he was planning on leaving me home alone most of the weekend anyway so he could take Leah to the opera. They're staying in a hotel and everything, so I'd be better off rescheduling for next weekend," I told them, hoping my mom would take pity and rescue me from what promised to be a shitty visitation.

Mom looked a little irritated and I wasn't sure if it was more at Charlie for practically abandoning me on one of our weekends, or because she didn't like the idea of me coming on her trip with Edward.

At the moment, I just wanted to get out of having to visit Charlie, so I quickly added "I've never been sailing either – sounds fun!"

"Well, that settles it. We're going to have an awesome time. Just the three of us," Edward said, his voice enthusiastic as he wrapped his arm around my mother's shoulders. She gave him a tight smile in return which he didn't seem to notice – I did, though, and after a minute, I realized that she was probably looking forward to a little _alone_ time with Edward – not that I could blame her either.

Maybe I should have been a little more considerate, but I was sure she'd get over it eventually. With me spending every other weekend at Charlie's, she'd have plenty of alone time with Edward.

Too bad the guy didn't come equipped with an equally gorgeous fifteen-year-old son for me to _play_ with.

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like Renee is already facing some jealousy issues!

Thoughts?

Until tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Since a few of you have asked for clarification on everyone's ages, I will say that currently Bella is 15, Edward 32, and Renee 37. I hope that helps.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 5**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Charlie hadn't put up much of a fight when I told him I wasn't coming over that weekend. Instead, he promised to take me shopping the following weekend and buy me the new digital camera I'd been saving up for. As much as I loathed shopping, I had to admit that being able to save my birthday money was pretty appealing.

Mom suggested I use my extra money to buy myself a new swimsuit for the trip, and after trying on the previous year's suit, I had to agree with her. My old one seemed a little too childish, not to mention the fact that it was a bit too small where my breasts had filled in a bit more.

I certainly didn't want to accidentally expose myself to my mother's new boyfriend while we were out on the boat, so I broke down and had Mom drop me and my friend Rosalie off at the mall after school.

Of course, we tried on a few_ too-sexy _string bikinis in the women's department that our parents would have never approved of before heading over to the junior's section. There, I bought a cute red bikini top that had a slightly nautical look and paired it with matching red boy-cut swim shorts, knowing the new suit would not only be mom-approved, but would make me look a little more mature than the flowery one-piece I threw out the day before.

By the time Mom came by to pick us up, I was practically bouncing with anticipation, ready to be out on the water, feeling the ocean breeze in my hair, and getting a little tan in my new swimsuit, and just maybe I could get to know Edward a little better too.

* * *

**A/N**

Someone's excited...

Have you ever had a wardrobe malfunction?

Thoughts?

Should have time to post another tonight... no promises though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Here's another one today!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 6**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Sailing was just as Edward said it would be.

The first morning on the water, he got us going until we were several miles from the mainland while Mom went to the boat's kitchen to cook us all some breakfast. Preferring to stay on deck, I relaxed a while, enjoying the fresh air and the gorgeous view, a lot of which was Edward himself.

The man was so at ease behind the wheel of the boat, so relaxed and beautiful. Mom was an exceptionally lucky woman.

Once breakfast was ready, the three of us ate, watching the sunrise, and Edward, well he was just as nice as ever and even let me and Mom take turns steering the boat... _after _giving us both a quick lesson first, of course.

By nightfall, we'd laid down our anchor and turned on some music so we could dance under the stars. That weekend was all so perfect, one of the best I could remember since before my parent's divorce.

For the first time in a very long time, there was a man in my life worth respecting. I told my mother as much, and I knew she was pleased to hear it.

That night while Edward was busy getting my cabin ready for bed, Mom pulled me aside, her voice filled with more happiness than I'd heard in years, and told me she thought Edward was "the one."

* * *

**A/N**

Things are getting serious! Thoughts?

Did you ever have a perfect day?

Until tomorrow...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 7**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Hey, Bella!" My classmate, Riley, called from behind me. I turned and saw him jogging in my direction, leaving his locker wide open as he scattered loose leaf paper behind him like a trail of breadcrumbs, making me grimace as soon as I noticed some other kids snickering at his clumsiness – Riley wasn't the most popular student at school.

"So uhh... did you take notes in Banner's class this morning?" he asked awkwardly.

I nodded, feeling my cheeks flame for some reason.

"I was just wondering if I could... umm... borrow them? I was uhh... late today. I had my braces removed and I didn't get to school until third period," he explained, smiling widely for emphasis.

His white teeth looked nice and straight, and for some inexplicable reason, I found myself smiling back.

Riley was no Edward Cullen, but then Riley wasn't a man either... he was a boy. He was my age, and also a bit of a spaz, but to be fair, without a mouthful of braces, he _was_ pretty cute. "Sure," I replied softly, handing him the notes. "Just make copies and give them back tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bella... you're the best."

After that, Riley turned around and began picking up his scattered papers, making me giggle to myself in response to the wide grin plastered on his face.

As I walked through the doors of my high school and out toward the parking lot, my thoughts were hazy, filled with blossoming interest over a clumsy fifteen-year-old with a dazzling new smile.

I'd been so wrapped up that it took a minute to notice that my mother's white Civic was curiously absent.

At first, I assumed she was just running late. It wasn't until I spotted Edward's familiar black Range Rover haphazardly parked that I realized something wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N**

What's Edward doing there? Thoughts?

Did you ever have a moment, maybe an epiphany, when you suddenly realized you were attracted to someone you'd never even considered before?

Until tomorrow...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Early Update anyone?

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 8**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Terrible, frightening thoughts ran through my head._ Had there been an accident? Did something happen to my mother?_

Panicking, I ran straight over finding Edward staring off, frozen, as if lost in thought, and when I realized he hadn't seen me approach, I frantically started pounding on his window.

The poor guy was so deeply distracted that he looked like he was about to jump out of his skin, his reaction only frightening me more. I couldn't help but fear the worst.

Wide-eyed, he unlocked the door, opening it for me quickly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I nearly shouted, my eyes welling with unshed tears.

"What? Oh… nothing's wrong," Edward replied defensively, his voice a bit higher than usual. "Your mom's meeting ran long, and I offered to pick you up on my way home from the office."

My breathing stuttered slightly before escaping in a relieved gasp as I let my body relax into the soft leather seats. Nothing catastrophic had happened, or so it seemed.

Then his words registered, and my eyes couldn't help but scan Edward's body, taking in the fact that he was wearing a rather nice pinstripe suit. He usually wore jeans, khaki shorts, or dress slacks when he came over to the house.

Seeing him like _this_, I couldn't help but gawk at the polished man in front of me. He was just too handsome to be real.

"So umm... my mom isn't dead then?" I joked when I snapped out of my pinstripe suit induced stupor.

"_What_?" he shouted. "Oh, good Lord. No, Bella. I'm so sorry for making you worry."

Once I knew nothing bad had happened, I was able to relax a bit more. "It's okay... you know what they say about people who assume," I muttered, feeling rather dumb at making such a paranoid assumption.

"It's okay... your reaction was understandable," he told me, his voice wavering a little. He seemed nervous about something.

"Well... I'm sorry you had to come all the way over here and pick me up. I could have just caught a ride with Rose and her mom," I told him, feeling self-conscious.

"It was no problem at all, really. Besides I'm glad I've got you to myself. There's something I need to talk to you about," he told me cryptically. "Why don't we get something to eat? Renee's going to be a while anyway, and I hate to have dinner alone."

"Sure," I told him, feeling embarrassed as my voice cracked a little.

The way he looked in that suit with that nervous half-smile was enough to get my teenage hormones all out of whack.

* * *

**A/N**

What do you think he wants to talk to her about? Where will he take her for dinner? Thoughts?

What's your favorite meal?

Until tomorrow...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 9**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

It didn't take long before Edward and I made it to the restaurant. When he'd asked what I was in the mood for, I didn't hesitate before begging him to take me to the new sushi restaurant downtown. Mom hated sushi, so anytime I had the opportunity to get a bit of spicy tuna, I took it.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked between bites. For the last half-hour, he'd been asking me about school and my writing, and I could tell he was trying to avoid something.

Edward cleared his throat, and I noticed he was sweating a little. I wasn't sure if he was nervous or if he'd just eaten too much wasabi.

"I umm... damn… I had this whole speech planned out, and now my thoughts are just a blank," he told me with a groan, eyes locked on my face, his normally cheerful expression grim. I didn't know what the hell he was going on about. I'd never seen him looking anything less than perfectly composed.

Unsure whether he was actually going to speak or not, I popped a piece of spicy tuna into my mouth.

"I umm... I wanted to ask your permission for Renee to marry me," he said quickly, sending me into a bit of a choking fit.

* * *

**A/N**

Will Bella need Edward to do the Heimlich Maneuver or maybe mouth to mouth resuscitation? Thoughts?

Have you ever done something to embarrass yourself in a restaurant?

Until later...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Now that I have written about 75% of the story, I will start to post a bit more often. Hopefully 2 updates a day and then when I finish it should change to 3 or 4 per day.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 10**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

_Son of a monkey butt! _He was proposing?

Luckily, I'd already swallowed the spicy tuna roll I'd eaten when Edward popped the question... well... _asked_ to pop the question really, but yeah, had I not already swallowed I might have inhaled it into my windpipe which would have been a waste of good food, truly.

"Oh fuck, Bella! Are you okay, _beautiful_?" Edward asked worriedly, his large hand rubbing my back in a soothing manner as I wiped at my watery eyes.

"Of course," I rasped before taking another sip of water, letting the cool liquid soothe the sore ache in my throat.

"_Of course _– you're okay or umm..._ of course_ – to my other question?" he asked uneasily. I could tell he was serious about this whole permission nonsense.

_Nonsense_, because he and Renee had been dating for at least eight months, not to mention the fact that he was at our house so often he practically lived there. It wasn't like I was some irrational child that thought he was gonna come and steal my mommy away, or try to replace my daddy, which was pretty laughable to be honest because it wouldn't have taken much to be better than Charlie.

If his proposal hadn't been so dang sweet, I might have had a much more difficult time holding back the eye roll that threatened to escape. Instead I placed my much smaller hand over his, resting it there for a moment. "I'm fine, and _of course_ I'd love for you to be my new _Daddy_," I told him, taking a childish tone.

"Step-Dad," he corrected with a self-satisfied smirk, making me happy that he didn't mind my sense of humor.

"To-may-to, To-mat-to."

* * *

**A/N**

One time jump coming right up! Thoughts?

What's your favorite swear word?

Until later...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

I'm rather shocked by the number of angry responses I got for _letting_ Edward marry Renee... Firstly, the summary mentions that Bella falls for her stepdad and secondly, I put a warning about this in the first chapter. I'm at a loss.

Oh well, who's still with me?

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 11**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

_Three years later..._

"Hold still, Bella," my mother chastised irritably, winding the hot barrel of a curling around my long locks.

I was trying to scarf down my turkey sub before she got started on my makeup, knowing if I didn't, I'd end up with a yellow mustard stain on my face and Renee would have to go back and touch it up again.

I figured it would be better just to let her play barbie like she wanted and then be done with the whole affair.

Tonight wasn't really about me anyway.

Riley was the one who'd insisted we keep up the charade in the first place, citing the fact that our amicable break up had come too close to Prom for either of us to make other arrangements, not to mention the fact that he'd already bought the tickets, rented a tux, and had made us reservations at some posh French restaurant that just opened up downtown.

Admittedly, I already had a dress as well.

Renee had actually flown us both to L.A. on Edward's dime to get me a designer gown, and she would have been absolutely livid if I didn't wear it.

Personally, I would have never agreed to such an extravagance had she not done it under the guise of taking me to a film premiere for the sequel to one of my favorite movies.

Renee was manipulative like that, and it was things like the L.A. trip that made me wonder if she might just be as bad as Charlie.

* * *

**A/N**

Trouble in paradise? Thoughts?

How was your Senior Prom?

Until tomorrow...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

So a few people were confused by Bella's comment about Renee being as bad as Charlie. Just to refresh your memories, aside from the fact that Charlie was cheating on Renee when Bella was a child (Chapter 1) it was also implied that Charlie was a bit of an absentee parent, often spending his bi-weekly visitation times with various girlfriends instead of his daughter(Chapters 4&5) Hope that clear things up.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 12**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Over the last few years things had become... _strained_ between Renee and me. I couldn't put my finger on the exact moment when it all changed, because I was pretty sure it was a gradual thing, but at some point in the last three years, Renee stopped being my best friend.

She became bossy and often bitchy, obsessed with money and status, I could hardly stand to be around her.

It was a sad day when I preferred staying over at Charlie's instead of at Mom and Edward's.

My relationship with my step-dad hadn't changed all that much. I had to admit that Edward _had_ become a tad overprotective of me where boys were concerned, Riley especially, but he still talked to me like an adult and treated me like a friend.

So yeah, between Edward and me - things were good.

* * *

**A/N**

Just a short one, I know, but there will be another, longer update tonight. Thoughts?

Until later...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 13**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Prom wasn't as bad as I'd expected it to be, and with our new platonic status, Riley and I were actually able to talk like friends. Things were much more comfortable when we didn't have unrealistic expectations of each other.

Once Renee had finished her little makeover, Riley and I had posed for a few pictures, and let our mothers talk about what a great couple we made – little did they know...

Next we had dinner at the French restaurant, posed for more pictures when we arrived at the country club, and then danced a few times and left.

I was ready to be out of that dress so I could curl up in bed and read till I fell asleep.

On the night of our Junior Prom, Riley and I had still been going strong. We thought we'd be together forever. We'd been _in lust_, and even though I was meant to be home by one a.m., we'd ended up spending the night together in a hotel room Riley's older brother had reserved for the occasion. We didn't make it home till nearly six in the morning, and by that time, Edward had blown up my phone with dozens of missed calls and concerned texts.

I'd worried him sick.

So, within seconds of stepping through the door, my new step-father's relief was short-lived. After that, he was just livid, but Renee, well, she pretty much just brushed aside his concern, citing the fact that I was nearly eighteen and that it wasn't a big deal as long as I was "being safe."

I _was_ being safe, but she had no way of knowing that.

As annoying as it was, I had to appreciate the fact that Edward at least cared enough about my well-being to get mad when I didn't come home on time.

Senior Prom, though, had been a drastically different experience. There were no clandestine blowjobs in the clubhouse, stolen kisses and wandering hands in the limo, or mediocre sex in an overpriced room neither of us were old enough to reserve.

Oblivious to my recent breakup, I was certain Renee and Edward must not have expected me home so early or else I doubted I would have heard them shouting and screaming at each other the moment I walked through the door.

* * *

**A/N**

Riley got the boot and Edward and Renee are fighting... things already seem to be working in Bella's favor and you didn't even have to wait for it! Thoughts?

Did an older friend ever help you obtain something you weren't old enough to get for yourself?

Until later...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 14**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

I felt a strange tug in my chest every time Renee opened her mouth, her high-pitched screech echoing against the walls as she proceeded to scream relentlessly at her husband.

Even though he was supposed to be a parental figure to me, I considered Edward a friend, which made it all the more difficult to listen to him being berated by my shrew of a mother.

For a moment, I was tempted to move toward the train wreck, as the tiniest bit of morbid curiosity had me wondering what they might be fighting about. At the same time, though, it crossed my mind that Edward could have done something to hurt Renee. As one of the few adults in my life who managed to maintain some semblance of my respect, I hoped beyond reason that Edward never did anything to destroy it.

So in a way, I wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved that I couldn't actually make sense of the muffled screams behind their bedroom door.

With a small shudder, I snuck quietly into my own bedroom, carefully removing my dress before grabbing one of Edward's old college t-shirts from my closet. The man had a mess of Dartmouth University swag that I regularly borrowed for when I lounged around the house.

Within minutes, I was curled up under the blanket, a Kindle in my hands and soft music my ears, closing me off from the outside world.

My only goal was to just... _escape_.

* * *

**A/N**

Bella has been let down so many times by the adults in her life, and now she's choosing denial in favor of keeping Edward on the pedestal she's placed him on. Has her respect been misplaced or is this fight because of something Renee has done? Thoughts?

What's your favorite way to _escape_?

Until later...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 15**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

I was deeply immersed in an erotic thriller when I heard a door slam shut, so loud the sound even managed to reverberate through my headphones. Quickly, I removed them, just in time to a deep masculine growl of frustration echo from down the hall. I blinked, shocked.

I had no idea what invisible force propelled me toward the entrance to my bedroom, but in seconds I was there, carefully turning the brass knob, cracking it open just enough to watch my step-father in all his angry, shirtless glory stomping down the stairs, his back muscles taut, fists balled at his side.

Though he wasn't facing me, I knew his jaw was clenched, his skin flushed red, and that vein in his forehead was most likely bulging. I rarely saw the man angry, but then again, seeing Edward Cullen angry wasn't something one could forget.

Once he made it to the landing, he paused, taking a moment to harshly run his hands through his unruly penny-colored hair, sending a fleeting look toward his bedroom.

A gamut of emotions flickered across his face till one finally stuck. It was one I'd seen before, but never on Edward's face.

_Resignation_.

He was giving up... but the question was - on what?

_His marriage? Our family? Whatever it was he'd been fighting with Renee about? Life in general?_

I hated seeing that look on his face, so much so that I nearly followed him down the stairs to give him a comforting hug, but then I figured he probably wanted to be left alone.

If I knew Edward, he'd find his way to Renee's liquor cabinet, pour two fingers of expensive scotch from an overpriced decanter, and hole up in his office for the next several hours - doing whatever the hell it was he did in there all day.

"Fucking bitch," I muttered angrily toward the other bedroom, low enough that I was certain Renee wouldn't hear me, but loud enough to give me a sense of satisfaction.

* * *

**A/N**

Seems Bella has made up her mind about who's to blame in that little tiff.

Wonder what Edward does in that office all day? Thoughts?

What do you do to unwind after an argument?

Until later...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 16**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

In the weeks that followed Prom, Renee seemed to be acting like her usual self, still going out with her friends every other night, hosting and attending book club meetings and spending Edward's money. She'd quit her job at the Mayor's office two years earlier so she could act like one of those fucking rich-bitch housewives on those disgusting reality TV shows.

As much as Renee stayed the same, it was Edward who was somehow different lately. He was quiet, and when he wasn't at work, he spent most of his time in his office. I was getting worried about him.

Unsure of how to approach the situation, I decided to start with making him breakfast one morning.

Renee had already left early for her Zumba class – the one she'd been trying to get me to attend for weeks because apparently I could stand to lose a few pounds. _No fucking way._

As soon as I stepped out of the shower, I dressed quickly, hoping to get started before Edward woke up.

When I stepped out into the hallway, I noticed the door to the other bedroom was partially open and I could see a little bit of Edward's shirtless chest exposed and his long muscular arm hanging off the bed. My pulse started to race a bit as I found myself inching toward the door to get a better look.

It wasn't like I hadn't seen Edward without a shirt on before, but what if he was naked under those blankets... _or hard_? I knew guys got especially hard in the mornings...

My fingers trembled as I reached for the doorknob, excited by what I might find.

Then he stirred in his sleep, and it was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on my head. I stumbled backwards, stunned by the realization that I was about to perv on _Edward_ - my motherfucking _step-dad _for fuck's sake.

_Shit_.

Feeling disgusted by my behavior, I rushed downstairs, trying unsuccessfully to scour the thoughts from my mind.

_You're sick, Bella. Fucking sick._

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like Bella's attraction is beginning to change and she's feeling a bit of self-loathing... How will this affect her relationship with Edward, her only reliable parental figure? Thoughts?

Eat any strange foods for breakfast or just the standard bacon and eggs, cereal, pancakes whatnot?

Until later...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Been waiting all week to post this one...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 17**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Shaken by my errant perverted thoughts, I did my best to focus on breakfast.

I still needed to talk to Edward, get him to tell me what was going on, only now I'd have to do it with this strange tension between us that never existed before - tension that I created.

Sure, I'd always thought Edward was handsome and kind, but my feelings for him had never felt so intense or... _sexual_ before.

I sighed heavily, scrubbing one hand over my face as the other folded Edward's cheese omelet.

A few minutes later, I had the food plated – sausage, toast, omelets, some sliced fruit, and two glasses of juice. I admired my work briefly and was just about to run up to get Edward when I realized I'd forgotten the scallions. Mostly they were for decoration, but I knew Edward liked them sprinkled on his omelet.

Opening the fridge, I bent forward, digging through the crisper to find them. Just as I placed my hand on the bag, I felt another, much larger hand sliding slowly down my backside. I froze.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes, yes... we all know I'm an evil cliffy mastermind... Thoughts?

What's in your crisper?

Until later...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 18**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Aww, Renee... you made breakfast," the oh-so-familiar velvety voice rasped from behind me, stroking my backside – still, I was frozen.

Edward - my fucking _step-dad_ – had his hand on my ass... because he thought I was my _mother_!

_Holy fuck._

Paralyzed, I was unable to discern whether it was shock that held me in place or some deep seeded desire to have my step-father's hands on me. After my little slip that morning, I couldn't be sure either way.

Suddenly the hand that was stroking my ass moved lower, more centered in its pursuit of the space between my thighs.

_He's about to touch my pussy!_

At that thought, I squeaked embarrassingly, my body jolting upward until I stood straight, scallions in one hand and a squished kiwi fruit in the other.

Eyes wide, I stared at Edward, knowing we were both wearing matching expressions of horror. My cheeks flooded with color, no doubt, and Edward's mouth began to open and close like a fish out of water.

We both stood there for what seemed like hours, but, couldn't have been more than a few seconds, before the blaring ring of my cell phone broke the silence between us. Startled, I snatched the offending thing from from the kitchen counter, glancing at the screen.

It was Rose.

I pressed the ignore button and sat it back on the counter before looking back over to Edward. He looked like he was about to bolt.

"Stay," I whispered pleadingly.

I felt a little better when he gave me a stiff nod before taking a seat.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

What's your ringtone?

Until later...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

I thought since I left you guys with a cliffy last night, the least I could do was post tonights chapter early this afternoon as a peace offering.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 19**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"I'm so sorry, Bella... I umm... I thought you were..." he stammered, unable to look away.

"I know... it's fine," I interrupted tersely, for some strange reason loathing the fact that his intimate touch wasn't _really_ meant for me.

I knew it was irrational to feel that way... reprehensible even.

Shaking my head angrily, I began shoveling food into my mouth, needing something else to focus on besides the ache that twisted in my gut at the thought of never feeling Edward's hands on me like that again. It was so wrong, but it just felt so _good_.

I wanted to know what it felt like to have his hands _under _my clothes. Would he be gentle... rough? Demanding? I wondered what it would feel like to have his hot breath against my ear breathing filthy words, seducing me...

_Oh, God..._

It was as if Pandora's box had been opened, pouring in explicit thoughts and desires starring a man I could never have.

Never.

"Heh... I can't believe you thought I was Renee..." I began, my words teasing, but my voice was strained, unable to mask the heavy emotion welling up inside "...her ass is way too boney these days."

I expected Edward to chuckle or snort a little at my comment, but when I glanced up at him, his face was pale and his lips were drawn in a tight smile. He looked a little constipated.

_Weird_.

* * *

**A/N**

Why does Edward have the "Constipated" look? Thoughts?

Have you ever been attracted to someone off-limits or forbidden... did you act on that attraction?

Until later...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Apparently I am susceptible to begging...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 20**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

In an effort to clear the strange vibe in the room, I cleared my throat a little, looking away as I asked my question.

"Is everything... umm... is everything okay with you lately?" I asked him nervously, inwardly cursing the fact that my newfound attraction was creating all this awkward tension between us. Things had always been so easy before.

I didn't like this _change_. Not at all.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. Is everything all right with you, Bella?"

_Nice, Edward... way to deflect..._

I didn't hold back the eyeroll. "Look, I'm fine," _Lie._ "I just wanted to know if everything was okay with you and Renee. I umm... I heard you two fighting last week, and I know you've been spending a lot more time in your office lately. It's just... I'm kind of an adult now, so I think I can handle the truth if you two are having problems," I told him gently. It only took a second for me to realize how nosey I sounded.

_Shit..._

"Wait... you... you heard us?" he gasped, looking all at once appalled and humiliated.

I struggled to reassure him when I realized his eyes were darting around the room as if he were looking for the quickest exit. "I could hear that you both were _fighting_, but not what about," I explained in a calming tone, in an effort to reassure him.

He eyed me warily for a minute, like some kind of interrogator waiting for me to crack. Of course, I really had no clue what they'd been fighting about. All I knew was that Renee was acting like a total horse's ass lately.

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to hear that, but it's okay, really. You're mother and I just have some... _issues_ we need to work through. Nothing to be concerned about. Okay, beautiful?"

My breathing hitched a little at the sound of Edward's nickname for me. He hadn't called me by that name in nearly a year.

_Hello, Beautiful_ – when he used to say it all the time, and it never failed to give me that little fluttery feeling in my tummy that made me smile and blush, but now it made my fucking chest ache, and a jolt of desire shot straight down to my middle, making me throb in ways I never had before.

Knowing he was waiting on a reply, I ate a large forkful of omelet and wordlessly nodded my head in understanding.

After our conversation, I found I was even more curious about what Edward and Renee had been fighting about, but even more then that, I realized that I was totally fucked where my feelings for my stepfather were concerned.

_Completely and utterly fucked._

* * *

**A/N**

What made Edward stop calling Bella beautiful a year ago, and what made him call her that again? Thoughts?

What's the worst lie you ever told?

Until later...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 21**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"I got it, bitch! I fucking got it," Rose shrieked excitedly the second I answered my cell. I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear and waited until I could no longer hear her screaming through the earpiece.

"Damn, Rose, what's going on?" I asked her, bleary eyed, still feeling a little stunned by her excitement.

"UCLA, motherfucker..." she answered back.

"Oh my God, Rose. That's amazing," I shouted back, my excitement beginning to match hers.

"Yeah, I was about to update my status and let everyone know, but I thought you should hear it from me first," she added.

"I'm so fucking proud of you," I told her, beginning to get a little choked up.

I was sad that Rose and I weren't going to end up at the same schools. Even though I _had_ toyed with the idea of applying to UCLA, I just didn't think LA was the right place for me, especially after spending a week there with Renee. I honestly, didn't see the appeal.

"You hear back from anywhere yet?" Rose questioned, her voice concerned.

"A couple, but those were just my back up schools. Nothing to get excited about."

Of course, I'd been accepted to U-Dub weeks ago, but I had my heart set.

* * *

**A/N**

What is Edward thinking about Bella's choice to leave Seattle? Thoughts?

Did you attend college? Where?

Until later...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 22**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

When I got home from school one day, after the whole kitchen confrontation, and Rose's big announcement, I spotted a thick yellow envelope on the kitchen table standing out like a sore thumb. My pulse began to race as I rushed toward it.

Glancing quickly at the address, my eyes landed on the words 'Evanston, IL' and I knew what I was holding. I felt like a fucking kid in a candy store at Christmas ripping into that envelope, pulling out the cover sheet and small pile of brochures and various bits of paperwork.

My mind was so focused, scanning the cover-sheet that I barely realized Edward was standing behind me.

"What's the verdict? he teased, startling me.

After gaining a little composure, I giggled excitedly. "I got in!' I cried out, my eyes watery.

"I'm so proud of you, beautiful," he murmured, opening his arms to give me a tight hug, his body seeming to mold perfectly to mine.

And just like that my thoughts strayed into _the forbidden zone_, making me wonder what it would be like if he held me like this while we were naked and horizontal, wet with sweat as our bodies joined together over and over.

I pulled away from the hug, before my thoughts could get me into trouble. The last thing I wanted was to start humping my step-father when all he wanted to do was hug me in a fatherly manner.

* * *

**A/N**

Bella seems to be fighting her feelings. How did Edward feel about that hug. Thoughts?

Did you ever "cop a feel" during a hug?

Until later...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 23**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

After Renee arrived home, she made me call Charlie to tell him about getting into Northwestern. The call was awkward as usual and lasted a mere three minutes. Charlie wasn't a big talker, so for that I was grateful.

"Why don't I take you girls out to dinner to celebrate," Edward suggested once I'd gotten off the phone with my father. Of course, I wanted any excuse I could find to spend more time with my step-father, but Renee just sighed a little before agreeing reluctantly.

She barely even bothered to hide her disdain for Edward lately._ Crazy bitch._

By the time we arrived at the restaurant, Edward began regaling us with tales of his college days at Dartmouth and how much he hated living in dorms. He wanted me to get the full college experience though, so decided to let me decide whether I wanted to stay in the dorms or if I'd rather let him set me up in an apartment.

Of course I wanted the apartment, but I hated the idea of him spending so much money on me. I knew he had plenty to spare, but I just didn't want to take advantage. I could live like a kid who didn't have wealthy parents for at least a year.

Of course Renee had to put in her two cents as well. She hated the thought of me having to share a room with some "boy-crazy, drug-addict whore" – her words not mine.

Edward bristled a bit at her comment, but didn't chastise her for being insensitive and crass. Instead he presented me with an offer - a deliciously tempting offer that I couldn't possibly refuse.

* * *

**A/N**

What has Edward offered her? Anyone out there still on Team Renee? Thoughts?

Until later...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Now that the power is back on, I thought I'd post early!

Just wanted to remind everyone that this is going to be a SLOW BURN - if you are holding your breath for a lemon to happen soon – STOP – you'll be dead and you won't be able to finish the story. Also for those begging for an EPOV – it ain't happenin' till the end, so just sit tight and let the story unfold from Bella's eyes – she won't lead you astray ;)

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 24**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"You should take Bella to Chicago with you!" Renee suggested excitedly, her face much more animated than I'd seen in months, which was fucking suspicious if you asked me.

Being the owner and CEO of his PR firm – Cullen Media, Edward had offices all over the country, Chicago included. So, it was Renee's bright idea that Edward take me to look at some apartments for me there during his next business trip.

"Oh... umm, well I don't know, she would have to miss a few days of school," Edward said quickly, before explaining that he was leaving in two weeks for a weekend trip that would last until the following Tuesday afternoon.

"Well that's perfect. Bella can take a tour of the campus and see the sights. I'm sure the school won't mind since her absence would be school-related," Renee pushed further.

"You've been awfully quiet Bella. Do you want to go?" Edward asked, his features composed and emotionless. Unable to get a read on him, I had no idea whether he wanted me to come or not.

With everything that had been happening lately, I was certain that I should have just declined the offer or maybe suggested that Rose, or even Renee accompany us, but I simply couldn't. All I could think about was spending four nights alone with Edward in a hotel... away from Renee. The pull was too strong, and my brain too clouded with lust, I was too fucking horny to say no.

"Yes, Edward, I want to come," I whispered.

_I really really want to come._

* * *

**A/N**

Two weeks till the big trip! Will Bella come up with a plan to get Edward or will she spend the next two weeks trying to distance herself? Thoughts?

Until later...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Update #3 today! Gimme some love please!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 25**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

_One week later..._

I hated technology – loathed it in fact.

It wasn't like I didn't know how to use a computer – I just didn't know how to fix them when they fucked up.

It just happened that at the most inopportune time possible, my laptop stopped connecting to our home network for some reason.

With one major paper left to write before finals, I was in a rush to get as much done over the weekend as possible before my trip to Chicago next week with Edward.

All I needed was to download the document from my email, make a few final adjustments, and provide links to my sources. The problem was – without an internet connection, my paper was stuck somewhere in_ la la land_.

There was no way I could take the thing to get fixed at this time of night, nor did I relish the idea of spending all evening on the phone with some technical support company either. The thing was, I probably could have driven over to Rose's place, but it was already after ten, and I figured her little brothers were probably just being put to bed.

I really only needed to check my email, download the document, and move it to my memory stick so that I could just open and edit on my own computer. I could get the internet thing fixed any time.

Knowing it wouldn't take but a couple minutes, I decided to go with _plan B,_ which was to just use the other computer in the house – the laptop in Edward's office.

* * *

**A/N**

Now that you all know that it was Renee's idea to send Bella with Edward, what do you all think Renee and Edward were fighting when Bella came home from Prom? What will Bella find in Edward's office? (A few of you already know what's coming... *grins evilly**)

Thoughts?

What's your favorite candy bar?

Until later...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

#4 tonight! Sorry about the fail before **facepalm**

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 26**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Glancing at the clock, I was relieved to see that I still had more than an hour before Edward and Renee were due back from the charity gala they attended this evening.

A limo had arrived about four hours earlier, and by that point, Renee was already half-drunk and stumbling, hanging on Edward's arm so she could walk straight.

I almost couldn't believe he let her go out like that. He had to have been embarrassed by her disgusting behavior. I knew I was.

I had to admit, it was hard to watch them leave together, with Edward looking the way he did in that tuxedo. Aside from the wedding, I'd only seen Edward wear a tux on three other occasions, and every time I was left breathless – only this time I knew just what to do with all that pent up lust.

It was with memories of a nice long, _pleasurable_ bath that I made my way downstairs to Edward's office with a memory stick in my hand.

It had been a while since I'd ventured into his home office. It's not like I wasn't allowed per se – it was just that he always seemed so busy when he'd go in there at all hours of the day and just shut the world out. I never wanted to disturb him in case he was busy or something.

Since he wasn't home now, there was no reason I couldn't just go in and copy a file.

As soon as I entered the room, I made my way quickly over to sit behind Edward's behemoth of a desk, feeling pleased when I found his laptop already powered on with the screensaver running.

_Doctor Who, Edward? Really?_

The man was such a geek_ – mmm... but he was a hot geek..._

I snorted a little, before clicking on the mouse to wake the thing up, and suddenly my hopes were dashed. Apparently Edward's computer was password protected.

That was new.

* * *

**A/N**

What are you doing SexyGeekyStep-Dadward? What's with this cockblocking password bullshit? Thoughts?

What's your favorite geek indulgence?

Until later...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

If you missed the last chapter – go back cause it's been fixed.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 27**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

I'd already tried three passwords and failed, and I knew if I failed anymore, the computer would lock up and Edward would have to reset it. I didn't think he'd be angry if he knew I was in here, but I was certain that he wouldn't have left his computer locked if he didn't have something to hide.

He _was_ a guy, so it was probably just a bit of porn stashed in a mislabeled folder. Hell, I had a porn folder myself.

_One more attempt,_ I thought.

I was just about to give "Renee1972" a try when I was struck with inspiration... "Beautiful," I whispered it aloud, like an epiphany.

_Could that really be it?_

Suddenly, I felt ridiculous for even toying with the idea that Edward might have used his nickname for me as his password, yet I was too curious not to try it – especially since I had a feeling it would be worth the risk of getting locked out just so I wouldn't spend my life regretting that I never checked. That might have been a tad over-dramatic. I would have at least regretted it for a few weeks, though.

For a brief moment, I paused, fingers hovering over the keys. B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l – I typed it out and tapped the "enter" key quickly, eyes locked on the screen as it changed and practically roared to life beneath my trembling hands.

It was me – _I_ was Edward's password.

The only mystery left was why Edward had his laptop locked in the first place and whether or not I had enough time before he got home to find out.

* * *

**A/N**

So she has it unlocked. What next? Work on her paper or snoop? Thoughts?

Have you ever snooped through someone's things when they weren't around?

Until later...


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Sorry about my lateness... got home late and had to make dinner. **yawns**

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 28**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Knowing that there was a distinct possibility that Edward could come home and find me here, up to no good, I needed to actually get my document downloaded before I felt comfortable snooping. With a frustrated sigh, I ignored all the intriguing little file-shaped icons and began to focus on connecting to my email account.

Thankfully, Edward used the same type of browser as me, so I had no trouble changing the settings to "private." I certainly didn't want to leave a trail of breadcrumbs for him to follow if he ever had a reason to view his browsing history.

Within a few seconds, I was logged in, downloading the document, and sliding my memory stick into the laptop's USB hub before locating the driver folder. I kept waiting for the little download folder to pop up so I could just drag and drop the file, but it never did.

I searched around on the desktop a moment, looking to see if it had been saved, but there was nothing. It didn't take long before I actually found the "downloads" folder using the search function, though.

As soon as I spotted my file, I dragged it over and dropped it quickly before letting my eyes wander back to the "downloads" folder.

Just below my file, I noticed there was a large cluster of randomly numbered image files, and I just couldn't _not_ look at them.

"Has Edward been a _bad daddy_?" I whispered, a mischievous grin covering my face as I waited for the first group of photos to load.

Unfortunately, they were just some random graphics for the new Cullen Media website that Edward had downloaded recently.

Disappointed, I sighed. I knew what I was doing was wrong and that I would have been fucking pissed if Edward or Renee all of sudden decided to start snooping on my computer or reading my journal or something. So yeah, I kind of felt like shit after reality caught up with me.

With those thoughts in mind, I decided to abandon my search for Edward's porn collection. For all I knew, the guy didn't even have one.

I was just about to grab my memory stick and leave when I realized my document wasn't there. I was pretty sure I dropped it in the right folder. Before I sent the computer on another wild goose chase, I decide just to check the folder next to mine - the one labeled TPS REPORTS – that one seemed innocuous enough...

* * *

**A/N**

Hmm... what could be in that folder? What the fuck is a TPS REPORT anyway? Thoughts?

What filename have you labeled your porn with?

Until later...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

LOVE that a lot of you got the **Office Space** reference.

Since we haven't gotten into Stepdadward's head yet, Bella has to be the one to let us in on his geeky side – to see the man behind the bitchy wife. **kisses**

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 29**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

There have been times in the past where I've woken up feeling like it was just going to be _one of those days_ – a day when you know something insanely life altering was going to happen.

Today, I assumed, was like any other, at least until I was fucking blindsided.

TPS REPORTS - _what the hell was a TPS Report anyway?_

As soon as I opened the inconspicuous little folder, I spotted my doc sitting right at the top – it was what followed that caught my attention.

The image thumbnails were small, but they weren't so tiny that I didn't recognize them.

Last year, about a month before I had turned eighteen, Edward took Rose, Renee and me to Hawaii for three glorious weeks.

By that time, I'd outgrown my little nautical swimsuit and had opted for something a bit more _mature_ – a navy-colored string bikini with barely there bottoms to match the red one Rose had bought for herself.

Edward had seemed a little off the entire trip, but that hadn't stopped him from walking around with a digital camera glued to his hands the entire time.

Most of the pictures in this folder were ones I'd seen before, but there were a few that I hadn't – either that, or Edward had used some kind of photo-editing software to crop and zoom in on various shots of me laying down on my beach towel getting tan, or the close up that prominently featured my ass hanging of my bikini bottoms as I climbed on a jet ski, making me look infinitely sexier than I'd remembered.

Oh. My. God.

By the time I scanned the images, my mouth was hanging open in shock. I just couldn't comprehend what I was actually looking at... and in the TPS REPORTS folder no less.

"Holy fuck. Edward really is a bad daddy," I whispered to myself in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N**

I think Bad Daddy Edward needs a spanking! Thoughts?

Until later...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Here's a little early update for you guys!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 30**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

It wasn't just the Hawaii trip in that folder – after scanning all the way to the bottom, I found four other folders simply labeled with dates. One date stood out in particular. It was my eighteenth birthday, and Renee had gotten together with Rose and Riley to plan a surprise luau-themed party at the country club. Of course, everyone was there, even Edward in a beater and board shorts.

I was certain it wasn't him that had taken the shots in this folder because he was in a few of them. It must have been Renee. Yet again, though, Edward had several from the party, all of which were of me posing with my bikini-clad friends.

The only image that didn't seem like it was intended for... _illicit purposes_ was the last one. It was a shot of Edward and I hugging after he'd given me tickets to attend a sold-out writing conference that I'd been heartbroken about missing. I couldn't imagine why Edward would have put that one in this folder - it just seemed so... _sentimental_.

The next folder had a few of my prom pictures that Renee had taken of me before Riley arrived, and those were much of the same. It wasn't until I got to the last folder that I really had to think. The date didn't seem significant 05-05-12 - it was just a few weeks earlier, and yet the day didn't stand out. As far as I remembered, it was just a normal Saturday.

I was about to click on it when I heard raised voices coming from the other room and the sound of footsteps going upstairs.

_Edward and Renee were home._

* * *

**A/N**

Will Bella get caught? Now that we know that Edward has been thinking about Bella for a while, does that change your prospective on the _accidental_ contact in the kitchen? Thoughts?

Until later...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

You guys are hilarious! I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 31**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Once I realized I still hadn't saved my file, I panicked, moving it quickly over to the disk drive, and watched the progress bar as it moved much too slowly.

"Come on, come on... fuck," I growled lowly, willing the damn thing to go faster. Edward was a rich man – couldn't he afford a faster fucking computer?

While I was waiting, I made sure to remove all traces of evidence that I'd been snooping around by closing all the folders and removing my documents, knowing Edward would definitely notice if there was a random file labeled "LitPaper04" sitting on his desktop or worse yet – in his TPS reports.

My hearts seized in my chest as I heard the sound of heavy footsteps descending the stairs at a rapid pace. There was no doubt in my mind who was coming and where his destination would be. This office was Edward's sanctuary, and I'd invaded it.

"Finally," I whispered before yanking my memory stick from the hub and clicking the shortcut to lock the screen. All I needed to do was put on the screensaver.

_Edward will probably stop to pour himself a drink and that will give me just enough time to slip out unnoticed. _

Feeling victory close at hand, I slipped the tiny stick into my pocket and began to stand up from the comfy office chair, but before I could even straighten my legs, the handle was already turning.

I was too late.

* * *

**A/N**

What is Bella's next move? How will she get out of this little predicament? Thoughts?

Until later...


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 32**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Without thought, I frantically ducked down, climbing all the way under Edward's desk, feeling fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to see me because of its closed back.

Every instinct told me to stay hidden, to be still and quiet, not moving until he left.

But how long would that be?

Edward notoriously stayed in this room for hours on end. Sometimes he'd disappear in here just after lunch and wouldn't come back out until well after dinner. I knew it was already getting late, but what if he ending up staying in here till after midnight?

Could I actually hide that long?

I was beginning to wonder if it might've been better to have just let him find me in here, maybe played it off as innocent, but I knew I wasn't that good of a liar. By staying under the table, I was pretty much delaying the inevitable. It would take a miracle to keep me from getting caught, and when I did, I'd have guilt written all over my face, and Edward would be wondering what the fuck I'd gotten into while sneaking around his office.

For all I knew, the man kept a stash of illegal drugs and weapons in there. Of course, I didn't believe that, though. Edward _was_ a great guy, but he was _also_ a sneaky, perverted fucker too.

_You're one to talk, sicko..._

Abruptly, I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing that Edward was going to sit at the desk.

_Please God, no._

Drawing myself back toward the desk a bit more, I attempted to put as much distance between myself and my step-dad as possible.

I was so fucked.

* * *

**A/N**

No words for this one – just give me your thoughts.

Have you ever been caught doing something embarrassing? What did you do?

Quick reminder – Taste of the Forbidden Contest hosted by me and several other amazing authors is currently open for submission! See my blog for details!

Until later...


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Update #2 today!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 33**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Curled up in the fetal position, I kept myself as still as I could manage while Edward stretched his legs slightly under the desk, his black tuxedo pants close enough for me rub between my fingertips.

Not that I'd risk getting caught just to feel some fucking fabric, but I definitely thought about it.

His foot kept brushing slightly against mine, no matter how hard I tried to keep it safely tucked away from his reach. Thankfully, the expensive dress shoes on his feet seemed to keep him from registering those brief, intermittent moments when our bodies subtly connected in the dark.

The desk muffled the sounds floating around the room, but I could just manage to hear him typing at the keyboard for about a minute before he leaned back in his chair. I glanced up in response to the abrupt movement, watching him, waiting for him to notice me hiding like an immature little child.

From my perspective, I couldn't see his face, just his slightly muscular, tuxedo-clad frame, lazily removing the heavy black jacket before moving on to the bow-tie, and cufflinks, and then rolling up his sleeves, leaving his arms bare all except for the platinum watch I'd given him for Christmas two years earlier.

His long-fingered hand moved out of my line of sight as he sighed, and I could just picture him scrubbing that hand over his face the way he always did when he was either frustrated or sleepy. Tonight, I imagined, he'd be a little of both.

_That makes two of us_.

I had to keep from sighing myself. As much as I enjoyed being close to Edward, I was beginning to get a little too hot and sweaty under the desk, not to mention bored.

After what felt like hours, I was worried that I'd start to drift off and fall asleep, but that all changed the moment Edward opened his mouth.

"You're gonna be a good girl tonight, aren't you, _Beautiful_?"

* * *

**A/N**

_Hello Beautiful_ is about to earn its M rating – Just sayin'...

Sounds like Edward is being a_ very bad Daddy_. Will Bella be able to contain herself or will she attack him like a spider-monkey on crack? Thoughts?

I have a job interview today for a promotion at work... I'm so nervous! Wish me luck please!

Until later...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

The response to the last chapter blew me away! You guys are amazing!

This chapter is rated for X-tra Naughty behavior!

P.S. Thank you all for the well-wishes! I think I did fairly well, just need to keep my fingers crossed and hope I get the position.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 34**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"You're gonna be a good girl tonight, aren't you, _Beautiful_?" he whispered, his velvety voice just fucking dripping with lust.

My eyes snapped wide open in response to those shocking words. Body trembling, heart racing, hands sweating – I wasn't sure my mind could handle this kind of torture.

Was he _actually_ fucking talking about me to himself?

Looking at those fucking pictures of me?

Jesus Christ – I thought I was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Can you be a good girl?" he rasped, his fingers inching toward the growing bulge in his tuxedo pants.

_Fuck me..._

Leaning back in his chair a little, he palmed his hardening dick a few times, stroking it hard as his breathing picked up, becoming slightly erratic.

I had no idea watching a man touch himself could be so fucking sexy... and it was... _Jesus Christ..._ my fucking pussy started to throb – harder than ever before – as my thoughts raced imaging what his dick would look like.

I bet it was perfect... perfect like every other part of Edward.

"Yeah, _Beautiful_, that's it... now kiss my cock," he groaned as he quickly unzipped his slacks and reached inside.

_Please_ - I nearly cried out, unable to contain the desire to obey his command, but my entire body tensed in response to the newly exposed flesh.

_Oh, God.. he was... it was... too much._

_Oh... fuck..._ I nearly whimpered audibly before I realized where I was and clamped my hand over my gaping mouth.

Edward, my fuckhot step-dad, was about to jerk his stunning cock right in front of my eyes, and he wouldn't even know I was there.

His large hand closed over the base of his shaft as he began to squeeze and tug while the other hand carefully cupped and massaged his balls. Stroking and tugging, pulling and rubbing, he worked his cock, letting his thumb rub over the dark swollen head, making it jerk in his palm and leak clear fluid from the tip.

"Fuck yes, _Beautiful_, make me come," he whispered. "Make me come like a good girl."

I wanted to cry out. I wanted to crawl into his lap and lick that gorgeous cock. I wanted to beg him to fuck me right then and there... right on his fucking desk.

He stroked himself hard and I couldn't look away, wishing the image of him pleasuring himself would remain etched in my mind for years to come.

Watching him like this was the most erotic moment of my life, and he didn't even know it.

With a deep, almost growl-like groan, Edward came hard, pulsing thick white streams all over his hand and slacks.

Seeing him cum on himself... _fuck_, I nearly lost my grip, feeling my body move toward him, mouth filling with saliva at the thought of taking a little taste.

Before I could make such a rash, and admittedly catastrophic decision like that, Edward slid back in his chair before pulling a box of tissues from a drawer beside his desk, and proceeded to clean up the mess he'd made.

Feeling stunned and overwhelmed, I no longer cared how long I'd have to sit under my stepfather's desk waiting for him to go to bed, especially if he continued to provide a bit more... _entertainment_.

Suddenly, I didn't care how perverted I was, and if given the opportunity again, I could sit and watch Edward come apart like that for hours.

* * *

**A/N**

Seems she has a little more control than expected, but what about Step-Dadward? Will he discover Bella's hiding place? Thoughts?

Until later...


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 35**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

It wasn't long after Edward's _self-love session_ that he locked his computer and got up from the desk with a frustrated sigh.

Listening carefully, I could barely make out the sound of his shoes as they moved across the carpet, fairly certain that he'd paused at the door briefly before turning off the lights.

That moment of hesitation was all it took to set me on edge, feeling a sickening sense of dread that grabbed hold of my chest and squeezed tight. In that instant, I knew I'd fucked up – I'd left the light on.

Surely, he hadn't noticed when he first came in, but after the way he paused before leaving, I had to wonder if he'd suddenly realized that the light had been on before he'd even entered the room.

_Would he come to the conclusion that I'd been in here on his computer? Would he assume that I'd been snooping._

_Maybe he'd assume it was Renee... one could only hope..._

If he suspected something was amiss, I sure couldn't tell from my position under the desk.

As soon as I was certain that he'd left, I waited a couple of minutes before crawling out from my hiding place and stretching my legs. By that point, my muscles were sore and aching from being curled up in the fetal position for an extended period of time.

Why the fuck had I hidden there? It was such a fucking childish thing to do, though I had to admit I couldn't regret the events that transpired behind the closed office door.

It didn't take long for me to realize that Edward wasn't heading upstairs anytime soon. It seemed he'd gotten comfortable in front of the flat screen because I could hear a bit of familiar movie dialog coming from down the hall, though I couldn't quite place the title.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I snuck quietly down the hall and into the foyer before creeping up the stairs.

It seemed I'd gotten away with my little scheme... but at what price?

I was suddenly painfully aware of the mutual attraction that had somehow blossomed between me and my _god-like_ stepfather.

With everything I'd just learned about him, he didn't seem as perfect as he had before, but this wasn't like my disturbing childhood epiphany about Charlie and his inability to keep it in his pants – this was something else entirely. This was Edward, and clearly he'd been lusting after me for nearly a year. Maybe longer.

When I'd imagined this... _attraction..._ was one-sided, it wasn't that difficult to ignore, but now I had much bigger problems.

After tonight's revelation, I wanted Edward more than ever, and this time, knowing that he felt the same, I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to resist.

* * *

**A/N**

What's next for Beautiful and Step-dadward? Where do they go from here? Thoughts?

Until later...


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 36**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Circled by a thick red mark, the date on the calendar was practically screaming at me, reminding me of the upcoming stepfather/stepdaughter trip to Chicago in just three more days.

A part of me wanted to use the alone time as an opportunity to spill my guts and tell Edward that I wanted him, but another part – the small guilty part that still cared for my mother – told me that what I was planning was wrong.

I knew how devastated Renee was in the years that followed her divorce from Charlie.

She'd been depressed and withdrawn, and had even spent time with a few therapists and divorce counselors. It didn't matter how much of a bitch Renee had been the last few years – she didn't deserve that kind of betrayal, not from the man she had once claimed to be "the one," and especially not from her own daughter – her flesh and blood.

I just couldn't do it.

Though, I had a feeling if Edward approached me, wanting _something_ _more_, I would have been helpless to his advances, but I couldn't be the one to initiate that kind of contact between us. The guilt would eat me alive.

I just had to hope that whatever strength Edward had managed to conjure up to stay away from me continued to hold true, because if it didn't... if he couldn't resist... _then God help us both._

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like Bella was able to muster up some courage after all... Thoughts?

Until tonight...


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 37**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Fuck, I'm stuffed," Rose grunted, patting her flat stomach.

"Does that mean I can have that last piece of spicy scallop?" I hedged hopefully, knowing good and well if I ate another bite, I'd fucking pop.

Rose raised her brow, giving me an incredulous look. Of course she wasn't gonna fucking share. We both knew she'd make room for it, and with a slightly nauseated look on her face, she managed to chew and swallow the remaining pieces of sushi.

I simply rolled my eyes at the blatant display of gluttony.

"You know you would have done the same thing," she defended, her voice a mixture of discomfort and amusement.

I shrugged. Of course she was right, but I wasn't about to admit anything.

Once we'd paid our bill, Rose and I stepped out and headed toward the parking garage where she'd left her slick new BMW M6 convertible.

Rose had picked up the conversation, mentioning something about Riley dating Victoria James, a girl who used to push Riley down on the playground when we were in middle school just because she happened to be bigger than him. She'd been bigger than most kids our age, really.

I wasn't exactly sure what I thought about him moving on so quickly. Though I couldn't say I was angry or even jealous, I was just surprised about his choice. Victoria and I couldn't have been more different.

Suddenly, my internal musings were interrupted.

"Bella, isn't that your mom?" Rose asked, pointing a little way down the street. I frowned, not seeing anything at first. "Right there... with the umm... sex hair?"

That was when I spotted her. Before, my eyes had passed right over the woman who'd given birth to me, not used to seeing her in such an unkempt state.

My frown deepened even more when I realized the building she had just exited wasn't a spa or a health club – it was hotel – a very expensive hotel, and my step-father wasn't around to explain the freshly fucked look on her face.

* * *

**A/N**

Uh oh... sounds like Bella's spidey sense is tingling... Thoughts?

Until later...


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 38**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Who do you think she was with?" Rose whispered quietly as I stood there watching the spot my mother had occupied until a cab pulled over and picked her up.

"No clue," I muttered, feeling positively sick at the idea that it might have been Edward.

Then again... what reason did she have to meet Edward at a hotel? They lived together for fuck's sake, and it wasn't like the hotel was a convenient place for them to meet during the day, like when Edward was on a lunch break or something. Edward's office was clear across town. Our house was closer than this place.

I knew it was wrong to jump to conclusions. It wasn't like I'd seen her do anything, and though her appearance and the location were highly suspicious, I had no proof that she'd actually done anything wrong... at least not until Rose jabbed me in the side, nudging me to look at the silver-haired man that had just left the very same hotel my mother had just left.

"That fucking bitch," I screeched, drawing several bewildered glances from the various passersby and one mother who angrily covered her child's ears, giving me a death glare.

"This can't be a coincidence," Rose commented, further cementing my furious thoughts.

"Of course it isn't," I snapped, turning on my heels angrily.

In that moment, I'd never hated Renee more.

"I feel bad for Edward, but he's a hot thirty-five year old, you know? He could do _so_ much better than Renee – no offense." I shook my head, indicating that I wasn't in the least bit offended and was pretty fucking inclined to agree with her, especially when I secretly imagined myself fulfilling that role. "It's Mayor Dwyer's wife that I _really_ feel bad for... you know she was diagnosed with cancer last year?" Rose whispered incredulously.

Too many emotions, swelling up inside me, making my chest ache, making me feel like I could fucking burst out of my skin – I wanted to punch something, or rather someone, preferably my sneaky bitch of a mother and Mayor Douchebag. Just the thought of their betrayal made my stomach clench in revulsion, hatred spilling out in response to what they were doing behind the back of that sweet woman who always used to keep me entertained during charity functions while Renee and the good Mayor were out pandering to the masses, securing votes and supporters.

Frankly, I was shocked and appalled that my mother would do something like this after the way my father treated her – that she could do this to Mrs. Dwyer... and most of all to Edward.

* * *

**A/N**

Has Renee's betrayal awakened a sleeping beast inside Bella? Sounds like she's about ready to Hulk out! Thoughts?

Until later...


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

I can't believe we hit 4k reviews! You guys have been so amazing!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 39**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Are you gonna tell Edward?" my best friend asked warily. We had just hopped into her car after several minutes of awkward silence.

Of course, a major part of me was on the verge of screaming "fuck yes I'm gonna tell him!", but then another part of me was frightened beyond reason, scared that once Edward knew the truth, he'd leave – divorce Renee, give me some bullshit story about how he still cared about me and that we'd visit each other often, knowing good and well that when wife number two rolled around, he'd want to put his past behind him and forget about the shit Renee put him through – and then forget about me by association.

"Fuck," I groaned, my voice sad and tired. "I don't know... I just don't fucking know, Rose."

She was silent after that, leaving me to my thoughts as she weaved through afternoon traffic, her eyes focused on the road.

"If I killed Renee, would you help me dispose of the body?" I kidded, feeling a bit disturbed by the tiniest little fraction of me that felt a thrill at the idea.

Rose, not taking my words seriously, snorted and jokingly agreed giving me her most solemn expression. "– but it has to be tonight. I'm getting my nails done tomorrow," she clarified, making me laugh a little, when all I really wanted to do was cry.

"This is just... so fucked up."

* * *

**A/N**

Who else wants to kill Renee?

Will Bella confront Renee or out her to Edward? Thoughts?

I know this was a short one, but I will get another one out to you guys tonight!

Until later...


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 40**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

After what I'd seen the other day, I'd been a nervous wreck, stressed out and struggling a little with my sanity.

Not surprisingly, I had to admit that when Renee was around, it was difficult to act like nothing had happened, that everything was just fucking peachy, but somehow I managed. Renee, however, was simply too wrapped up in her own bullshit to notice the icy attitude I'd been giving her as of late.

The woman was oblivious, though, and for some reason, that disgusted me more than anything.

These days, things were much too complicated. With my newfound discovery of Edward's... attraction, Charlie's never-ending string of women, and then Renee's extra-marital affairs, I had to wonder if all this was what marriage really boiled down to...

Was nothing sacred anymore?

Though, it was awfully hypocritical to lump my step-dad in with Renee and Charlie, seeing as how I'd been getting off in the shower to the image of him in that fucking tuxedo furiously pumping his thick cock till he came.

So maybe I wasn't the one lying and cheating, but I was still spending time considering the best way to clue Edward in about Renee so that I might be able to use it to my advantage.

I had to be careful though – I really didn't want this to cause a rift between the two of us.

Ready to be done with all this nonsense, I quickly climbed out of my car, hauling my book bag over my shoulder. Edward and I would be leaving for Chicago tonight, and I still needed to get a few more things packed.

As I walked in from the garage, I was overwhelmed with a sense of deja vu – the sound of raised, angry voices carrying throughout the house, just like on prom night. The only difference was the fact that their bedroom door was open, and this time, I could hear every single word.

* * *

**A/N**

Another cliffie eek... maybe I should hide under Step-Dadward's desk until tomorrow...

What are they fighting about now? So far a few of you have gotten really close, but only one reviewer actually guessed correctly. Thoughts?

Until later...


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Sorry about the delay, I twisted my knee last night, it fucking hurt, took some pills and ended up oversleeping this morning.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 41**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Fuck you, Edward," my mother shouted angrily, making me cringe in disgust.

I simply couldn't imagine ever speaking to someone that way, much less a man as sweet and kind as Edward.

"Look... I can't be around you if you're going to keep acting like a child," he warned calmly, "but I can see that this is going to continue to be a problem."

"That's it, Edward. Run... Run away to your fucking office, just like you always do. Run away, even though we both know that if you'd just take those goddamn pills, there wouldn't even be a problem," Renee snapped, her voice almost threateningly low. "You know what? Just forget it... we've been over this too many times, and nothing ever changes."

Suddenly their voices became muffled, and I had to hedge closer to the stairs to be able to pick up their conversation again.

"I just don't know how much longer I can deal with this shit," she complained. "We haven't fucked in nearly a year – a goddamn year, Edward! Do you know what that does to a woman? To her self-esteem?"

"It's always about you, isn't it? How the fuck do you think I feel?"

_She thinks he's... he's... impotent... that he... can't get it up... and he's... he's letting her._

_Jesus Christ._

Suddenly, this conversation was making me fucking nauseated. While it was a damn relief to hear that Edward hadn't been with Renee in long time, I was still disgusted by everything else I'd heard.

I needed to get away, but I knew that wasn't an option. I was meant to be on a flight to Chicago at six-thirty – with Edward.

About the best I could manage was to sneak out the door I came in, hop in my car, and drive around the block a few times, praying to God that they'd be done fighting by the time I came back.

* * *

**A/N**

No words, just gimme your thoughts...

Until later...


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Wow! Such a crazy mix of responses and opinions... I've got a few of you cheering that Renee has been denied Step-dadward's sausage for the better part of a year, some are feeling more sympathy for Renee and understanding her reasoning for cheating, others are even more pissed off that she'd have the cojones to yell at Edward when she's the cheater, and a small margin of you are pissed at Edward for lying as long as he has, some even think he's almost as bad as Renee and Charlie.

The other concerns some of you had were if Edward really is impotent except for when he thinks of Bella or if it was just a lie he made up to keep Renee from being suspicious when he couldn't fuck her. Only time will tell!

Also, this might be my last chapter to post today, I've got a date with hubs and we're seeing the midnight showing of The Dark Knight Rises!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 42**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

By the time I got back, Renee's car was gone, and for that I was grateful. I didn't expect her to wait up to say goodbye before I left. Frankly, I didn't want her to.

Things were going to be awkward enough between Edward and me, so the last thing I needed was Renee around making them even worse.

"Bella, hey! I didn't hear you come in." From behind me, Edward's voice shook a little, but when I turned around, he was smiling genuinely. He was acting as if his fight with Renee hadn't happened.

"Yeah, I just got back," I told him awkwardly, as my body seemed to gravitate toward the stairs. After everything that had happened, I still needed a bit more time to myself so I could prepare for the conversation Edward and I were going to have as soon as we made it to Chicago. "I'm gonna head up and finish packing. I'll be down in just a bit."

During my drive around the block, I'd decided that it was time to come clean to Edward about Renee and Mayor Dwyer, and what Rose and I had seen the other day. I had absolutely no clue how he was going to react.

Obviously, he was attracted to me, but that didn't mean he no longer had feelings for my mother – though the whole impotence lie led me to believe otherwise.

If Edward was miserable enough being married to Renee to make up lies about something as serious as a medical condition, then why the hell was he still with her?

_Fuck_.

Everything was such a fucking mess. Now was the time for me to be focusing on college and graduation, which was coming up in a couple weeks, not getting embroiled in some Jerry Springer-worthy domestic spat.

_Time to put on your big girl panties, Bella._

* * *

**A/N**

Is Bella going to buckle under the stress and have a break-down? Thoughts?

Until later...


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

So I had an anon review come in that quite rudely complained that I am dragging the story out, that I've done enough with character and scene setting... I have angrily crawled out of bed to post this update.

Anon reviewer here is your chapter...

* * *

Bella and Edward go to Chicago, they fuck like bunnies, then they come home. Edward and Renee get divorced, so Bella and Edward can fuck like bunnies some more and get married and have ten kids.

The End – now move the fuck on.

* * *

Now the rest of you can continue reading if you don't mind my particular brand of story telling! P.S. I have already written up to Chapter 75 and I am still not done writing, so please don't expect everything to wrapped up in a neat little bow in the next five chapters. As far as an estimate goes, I am thinking it will be closer to 90-100 before it's complete.

Also, my apologies for sounding like a defensive bitch – my leg hurts, so I had to cancel my date with hubs and I've just had a terrible day. This nasty anon review was just the icing on the cake.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 43**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Bella, the car is here," Edward called from downstairs. For the last hour, I'd been holed up in my room, avoiding... everything.

With a shaky hand, I grabbed my suitcase and carry-on and headed downstairs, finding Edward at the bottom, holding the door open. He appeared to be happy and excited, and when he looked like that, I simply couldn't help but smile in return.

Thankfully, Renee hadn't returned to wish me luck or say goodbye. For all I knew, she'd run off to some hotel and was presently getting impaled by Mayor Douchebag.

It was probably better this way. This way, I didn't have to look at her stupid face and pretend like I didn't want to fuck the shit out of her husband – my step-father, the one with the perfectly good, fully-functioning monster cock.

At those thoughts, my face flushed red, forcing my gaze away from Edward's curious expression.

"Ready?" I asked awkwardly, still unable to meet his gaze.

"Only if you are, _Beautiful_."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't _not_ look at him after that. It was impossible.

_Fuck me. _The words were on the very tip of my tongue, but I just didn't have the courage to get them out. Wouldn't have been the most opportune time either, especially not with the chauffeur waiting out front and a plane to catch.

Unsteadily, I sighed and nodded my head, eyes locked on his devastatingly green eyes.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N**

On to Chicago! Thoughts?

Until later...


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

If you're here, then you've made it to pt 2 of Hello Beautiful and you can now look forward to a lot more interaction between Bella and Edward and maybe get a few answers to the burning questions you've had. Thank you all for sticking with me and for your kind words of encouragement – even through my little bitch fit yesterday!

Also, for those who asked, I ended up hobbling out to the midnight showing of Dark Knight Rises – all I can say is **FUCKING PERFECTION**! See it!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 44**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Edward was mostly silent on the way to the airport and even still while we were waiting to board our flight, though he had at least been polite enough to warn me in the car that he'd be busy working from his laptop most of the way there.

Part of me was relieved that I wouldn't have to come up with safe conversation topics, knowing I'd be tempted to blurt out Renee's dirty little secret or even worse, my own perverted fantasies. Then there was the other part of me that felt a little jealous and wished he was paying more attention to me, which was ridiculous, really. Edward was a busy man – I knew this.

"Are you okay, Bella?" his voice brought me back to the present, which at the moment was about thirty-five thousand feet in the air somewhere between Washington and Illinois.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" I asked defensively.

"Just looks like your about to chew through that pen," he teased. "Wouldn't want you to get ink on yourself."

"Oh... shit," I muttered before removing the masticated pen from my mouth.

Edward chuckled at my behaviour while I just shrugged sheepishly. It was then I noticed he'd put away his laptop – the very same laptop containing photos of me, photos he looked at when he... _Now's not the time, Bella._

"So... I haven't seen Riley around in a while," Edward began, his voice slightly uneasy, which wasn't lost on me. "Not since Prom, in fact."

"Umm well... we broke up actually," I admitted, feeling just as uneasy as Edward sounded.

"_Really_?" he seemed shocked, taken aback in fact. "But you two were together... what? Two years? Three?"

"Almost as long as you and Renee," I muttered bitterly.

"That must have been difficult, then... ending things with someone you've been with so long..." he hedged, his voice taking a sad note. It was then I realized he must have misunderstood my previous tone, thinking I was sad about not being with Riley anymore.

"I'm fine... I suppose it's easier to bite the bullet and end things with someone when you realize that it's just not meant to be."

He smiled a little, but it was strained.

"Not always," he said sadly before looking away and motioning for the flight attendant to bring him a drink.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Please don't forget to sign in if you review – I want to who my readers are!

Until later...


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Update #2 today!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 45**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

I nearly broke down and told him everything right then, but I just couldn't, not when he looked so fucking sad.

I wanted to believe that he was harbouring all these secret feelings for me, more than just the sexual ones I already knew about. I wanted to believe more than anything that Edward only stayed with Renee because he wanted to stay close to me, but I had no way of knowing for sure, unless he just came right out and told me so.

_Yeah right..._

Though, I had to wonder if maybe, just maybe, I might be able to coax it out of him.

"Are you happy?" I blurted suddenly, feeling my face burn as I realized what I'd actually said.

"Of course I'm happy," he answered quickly – _almost too quickly_.

Now that I'd asked, I found myself desperately wondering about his true feelings.

"I don't mean like... just right now. I mean... like... in general. With life... your marriage, your family..." I trailed off, hoping he understood.

"You know I love you, Bella... you and your mom," Edward told me, his voice strained, almost tired sounding.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just... I wondered if..." I began, trying to be more specific so he couldn't avoid the question, but the carefully blank expression on his face stopped me.

_He's not ready to talk about this yet._

"Never mind... I just... I love you too, Edward," I replied with a sigh. "I just want you to be happy is all."

His expression warmed again, and a sweet smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I know, Beautiful, I know."

* * *

**A/N**

So Bella is wondering the same thing as a lot of you – Why has Edward stayed with Renee when they are obviously having serious marital issues? Thoughts?

Please don't forget to sign in if you review – I want to who my readers are!

Until later...


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 46**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

The moment Edward and I left the airport, I felt lighter – a strange sense of relief.

_Strange_, because not much had changed since leaving Seattle. I still hadn't worked up the courage to tell Edward about Renee yet, nor had I come to grips with my inappropriate feelings or Edward's for that matter. It was more like the atmosphere and just being away from home, alone with Edward, in the place I would be attending college in a few more months.

"Where are we staying?" I asked Edward, knowing that whenever we traveled, he always found the coolest places.

"Well, there's a nice boutique hotel near the Cullen Media offices downtown, and I know for a fact that the in-house _sushi restaurant _is available for room service twenty-four seven," he said, giving me a knowing grin.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?_" I sang off-key as I reached across the car seat to hug him.

Edward laughed before clearing his throat. "You might have mentioned it," he replied, his voice slightly husky.

_Fuck_... he smelled good, and as much as I didn't want to let him go, I finally managed it just as the hug began to border on inappropriate.

"We're here," Edward said abruptly, cutting through the tension that had quickly thickened between us.

Glancing out the window, I found that Edward hadn't lied about the hotel. It looked amazing, but even more amazing was the fact that we'd be sharing a room in that hotel for the next four nights, though I had a sinking feeling that by the end of that time, things between Edward and me would never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N**

So they've finally arrived! How long before Bella gets the courage to tell Edward what's up? Thoughts?

Until later...


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 47**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"This place is great," I offered as Edward and I began unpacking our bags. Edward had offered to let me have the bedroom in the suite, but I declined, knowing the man would need his privacy. The queen-sized pull out in the front room looked perfectly cozy anyway.

"It is... I've stayed here a few times before and always enjoyed it."

"So... do you have to stop by the office tonight?" I asked, certain that he would or else we probably would have waited till the next morning to leave.

He smiled a little and shook his head. "Nah... I actually thought we might just order a little room service and watch some TV before bed, but I do need to be at the office pretty early tomorrow, though."

"Alright... sushi then?" I hedged, knowing he loved it just as much as I did.

"Whatever you want, Beautiful," he told me, making me bite my lip to keep from whimpering and moaning like a shameless hussy.

I sat back, luxuriating on the pillowy couch as Edward sat at a nearby chair, dialing in our order "Let me get an order of the shrimp and vegetable tempura, two spicy tuna rolls, two spicy scallop, one eel roll, and two chef special rolls – no tobiko on one... two Sapporo, and a large shirley temple – extra cherries," he ordered, giving me a sexy wink when he threw in the last bit about the cherries, and wouldn't you know it, I fucking blushed like a little girl. _Damn him._ "Oh can you also throw in two containers of red bean ice cream?"

"Man this is fucking delicious," I moaned after swallowing the first bite. The spicy tuna was _so_ good. It had these little crispy tempura flakes mixed in with the spicy sauce.

Edward smiled warmly nodding his head in a agreement.

"I'm so glad that you share my obsession with the raw stuff. Renee never would touch it," I commented unthinkingly, enjoying the hell out of the world class dinner sitting in front of me.

I was just finishing up the last bite of sushi when I felt eyes on me. Looking up, I found Edward staring, his face drawn as if in pain.

"You asked me if I was happy... I never answered you, did I?" he mumbled, placing his chopsticks on the table, his sushi barely touched. Normally, I would have scavenged his plate for leftovers, but the expression on his face nearly made me lose my own appetite.

Unable to trust my own voice, I shook my head, keeping my eyes locked on his.

Edward shifted in his seat as if uncomfortable, rubbing his hand over face the way he did whenever something was stressing him out.

"I'm not," he admitted simply. "Not for a while."

* * *

**A/N**

What is Edward thinking? Thoughts?

Until later...


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 48**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

My stomach sank, and I wondered where he might be going with this. Did he already know? Was he going to admit that he was attracted to me?

"I don't know what's going to happen," he continued.

"What do you want to happen?" I probed, wishing he'd tell me that all he wanted was to be with me or some other cheesy bullshit that no one ever says in real life.

Suddenly, I felt the air shift, and Edward seemed to tense beside me.

"I don't know," he replied robotically, and I just knew he was fucking lying.

Things had been going well – we were talking, hashing stuff out, but then he just clammed up. I had a feeling this was the window of opportunity I needed to tell Edward about Renee.

"I need to tell you something," I blurted quickly before I had chance to chicken out.

Edward looked surprised and nervous but motioned for me to go on.

Taking a deep breath, I searched for best possible phrasing, knowing that no matter what I said, Edward was going to get hurt in the process.

"I uhh... I think my mother is umm... cheating on you," I whispered, hoping that maybe he wouldn't hear me.

His breath drew in sharply, his face pained, looking like he'd been punched in the stomach. "I'm sorry," I told him, my voice filled with remorse and thinly veiled disappointment in the fact that Edward looked genuinely sad.

"How did you find out?" he asked, his normally calm tone, sharp.

"Umm... Rose and I saw her leaving a hotel Tuesday... and umm, she looked like she'd been..."

"Was Phil Dwyer with her?" Edward interrupted, his voice hard and angry.

"Wait... Phil? How did you know... wait... you knew?" I sputtered, feeling rather dizzy all of a sudden.

"I don't know how long it's been going on – at least close to a year – though it could have been longer – as long as they've been working together."

I inhaled sharply. Up until she quit two years ago, my mother had been working for Mayor Dwyer since I was twelve or thirteen. "It wouldn't surprise me if she started fucking the guy before we even met," he added angrily.

Seeing the horrified expression on my face, he instantly appeared shocked and appalled. "Fuck... Bella... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to tell you all that," he said apologetically, his words pained and filled with remorse.

* * *

**A/N**

So Edward already knew about Renee! What else is going on with that man? Thoughts?

Until later...


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

This is tonight's update which I am posting early so I can watch True Blood as soon as I get home from work. This ones a little longer.

Thanks for being great and for all your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 49**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"I lost my respect for Renee awhile back, Edward. Hence the reason why I don't call her Mom anymore, same with Charlie. I've honestly had it up to here with both of them," I told him, wanting to make sure he didn't waste a single breath trying to defend my mother in any way. He knew things were strained between us – the way she constantly flaunted and wasted Edward's money – the family money, her constant criticism about my diet and eating habits. She always acted like nothing I did was ever good enough – it was maddening, and that was how she was if she was around – half the time she wasn't. She never acted like a mother to me, even in the past our relationship was closer to that of friends, and now we barely had that.

Finding out about her and Mayor Dwyer also served to shed some light on that day when I was six that we came home early from Gram's and found Charlie fucking another woman. When I was younger, I'd never thought of being there that day as anything more than a coincidence, but now I wondered if she hadn't meant to catch him, and if that was the case, why would she have allowed me to be there to witness it?

Was it to hurt Charlie? Maybe it was all part of some plan to punish him with the knowledge that his daughter had figured out what a piece of shit he was.

It made me wonder if the constant strain on our relationship since that day was because he just couldn't face me knowing that I'd seen him betray our family.

I wondered if our relationship might have been spared had Renee protected me from that knowledge rather than what she actually did, which was to complain constantly about Charlie and what a bad husband and father he was in the years that followed their divorce.

"At any rate, I didn't want you to have to go through this," Edward told me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, what about you? This isn't about me, Edward. You're the one she's cheating on..."

"Yes, and I'm handling that," he interrupted quickly, becoming slightly defensive.

My first instinct was to ask if he and Renee were going to get divorced, but I was afraid of what he might say. The answer should have been too obvious to even be worth asking about, but I knew something else was going on. If not, then why had he stayed with her knowing what he knew?

What I really needed to know was how Edward felt about her. I knew they hadn't been sleeping together, but did he still want her?

Edward had already admitted that he loved us both, but was he actually _in love_... with either of us?

"I know what you said earlier, that you love her, but are you still _in love_ with her?" I asked without thought, cringing when I realized how intrusive my questions had been all night.

"No," he answered, shaking his head, his eyes frozen on a piece of uneaten food on his plate.

_Then why are you still with her?_

"O-okay," I stuttered, swallowing back the question that hovered on the tip of my tongue.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," he suggested, still not meeting my eyes.

"Okay," I repeated quietly, saddened by his tone and the fact that I couldn't find it in me to confront him further.

With a short goodnight, Edward carried his half-eaten plate to the food cart and disappeared into the other room locking the door behind him.

Effectively locking me out.

* * *

**A/N**

So we have a few more answers, a little more insight into Bella and Renee's relationship and also a few more questions. Thoughts?

Until later...


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 50**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

It hadn't mattered that the pull-out bed felt like I was laying on a fucking cloud, I couldn't manage to fall asleep.

After our chat, I felt absolutely shaken to the core.

At this point, I couldn't imagine why Edward had sat on this information for so long, and based on the argument they'd had the other day about his _pseudo _intimacy_ issues_, I was certain that Renee had no clue that her dirty little secret wasn't actually a secret.

_Why else would she be complaining about Edward being sexually unavailable if she thought he knew about her affair with the mayor?_

"Morning, Beautiful," Edward whispered from somewhere behind me. I wasn't sure if he'd meant for me to hear him, so I simply pretended to be asleep as he went about his business, calling the front desk for breakfast and coffee to be sent up – enough for both of us.

After a few minutes, he disappeared into the other room, and it was then that I heard the shower turn on.

Inhaling sharply, I tried not to imagine him naked, that muscular body getting all wet and soapy...

Biting my lip, I made sure not to imagine his cock thick and hard as his large hand lathered it with silky suds from base to tip with a low growl-like groan, or the way his expression would change as he got closer and closer to release, his hand working his cock faster and faster until thick white streams pulsed from the sculpted head, painting the shower door with the evidence of his lust.

I really tried not to think of all those things, but it was fucking impossible. Silently berating myself, I climbed out of bed and grabbed my Kindle, hoping to find something else to focus on besides my wet, naked, stepfather stroking his cock in the shower.

"Morning, Bella," Edward said as he re-entered the front room, dressed in one of his fuck-hot suits. As sexy as he looked, I had to bite my lip to keep from drooling.

I'd always had a thing for Edward in a suit, even when I was fifteen, but now that I'd realized the true depth of my attraction and desire for this man, it took every ounce of strength in my body not to climb off the couch and attack him with the force of my hyperactive, teenage sex drive.

"Morning," I replied, trying not to sound as bewildered as I felt.

"Breakfast should be up any minute, and then I'm gonna head over to the office. You're old enough that I'm not gonna make you stay at the hotel all day, but I do ask that you take advantage of the car and driver I hired if you plan to leave."

There was a knock at the door. Room service.

Edward and I ate, mostly in silence. He promised that we would go out tonight, and then the following day we'd check out a few neighbourhoods near campus to see where I might want to live. His voice actually seemed regretful when he reminded me that he would be going out Monday evening for a business related event, but that he'd made an appointment for us to tour the school that morning.

"I'll be back later tonight, and don't hesitate to call me if you need me, okay?" he said as he walked toward the door. It was as if our conversation last night hadn't even happened, like it had been some kind of strange nightmare.

If he wasn't going to acknowledge it, then neither was I.

* * *

**A/N**

One step forward, two steps back...

What will Bella do while Daddy is away? Thoughts?

Until later...


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 51**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Edward had been gone for nearly an hour when I finally got out of bed.

I actually whimpered a little when I realized that the bathroom was still a little steamy from his shower earlier that morning, and to make matters worse, the whole room smelled like him. It was as if his fucking scent was taunting me, like some kind of lust-inducing pheromone created just to turn me into a panting horny mess.

Without thought, I climbed into the shower, thanking God in heaven that it had a detachable shower head so I could just close my eyes, breathe in Edward's scent, and imagine that he was here, touching me, making me come so hard I could barely stand up.

Stepping out of the shower was like stepping back into reality, a sad, sad place where my family was fucked up and the only man I wanted was married to my cheating bitch of a mother. I had to admit, though, that things could have been infinitely worse if Edward and Renee were happily married while I still wanted him the way I did now.

At least this way, I actually stood a chance. It wasn't much, but I'd take what I could get.

Toweling my hair, I glanced towards Edward's room, my eyes landing on the closed laptop sitting on his desk.

I'd been wondering for weeks what was in that last dated folder, but had been too much of a chicken shit to sneak back to his office for fear of getting caught.

As busy as he said he'd be, I had a feeling that Edward wasn't going to come back to the hotel any time soon and that I'd have plenty of time to take a quick peak in the folder.

As fast as my legs could carry me, I rushed back to the front room and threw on Edward's oversized Dartmouth t-shirt and a pair of panties before sprinting back again, and plopping myself down in front of the laptop.

Within seconds, I had the thing powered on and was typing the password – _Beautiful_ – hoping that he hadn't changed it.

He hadn't.

* * *

**A/N**

What will Bella find in that last folder? Thoughts?

Until later...


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 52**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

My hands trembled slightly as I once again clicked on the TPS REPORTS folder. Scanning to the bottom, I located the one labeled 05-05-12 and clicked on it after a brief moment of nervous hesitation.

As soon as I looked at the thumbnails, I became confused. They didn't appear familiar at all, though I couldn't quite make out what they were yet either.

It wasn't until I'd stared at the enlarged version for a few seconds that I realized what I was actually looking at. There were three photos of me, but I had no clue that they'd even been taken.

The photos were beautifully shot, black and white, of me asleep on the couch, a well-worn book resting on my chest where I'd dozed off one afternoon. I remembered that day waking up, feeling a little disoriented that I wasn't in my own bed, but I'd had no clue that Edward had ever been there, much less seen me and taken photos.

The thing was, there was nothing sexy about these shots. I didn't understand what purpose they served, and even as I clicked through them, it became obvious that they weren't meant to stimulate or arouse – these were mementos, almost sentimental... loving even.

I had no idea how he'd done it, but somehow, through these images, I was able to get a small glimpse at the depth of Edward's feelings for me.

Was there really more to all this than just a bit of sexual chemistry? My chest ached as I thought of the possibilities, wondering if I should just take a chance.

Quickly, I closed all the folders and logged off the computer, putting it back the way it was before I'd intruded into Edward's privacy.

For what felt like hours, I sat on the couch, trying my best to come up with a plan – some way to tell Edward how I felt – but nothing came.

* * *

**A/N**

What do you guys think of Bella's epiphany? Do Edward's feelings go beyond sex? Thoughts?

Until later...


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Thanks for all the well wishes on my promotion, because I got it!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 53**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

After having spent part of the afternoon moping around, I ordered more room service and pigged out on sushi for lunch. Once I was sufficiently stuffed, I got dressed and made my way downstairs, letting the front desk know that I planned to use the car service for the day.

In just a few short minutes a driver came around, picked me up, and drove me all over the city for a few hours, stopping at several touristy places where I was able to take some photos with my digital camera. It wasn't until a received a text from Edward, telling me he'd be leaving soon that I returned to the hotel, arriving mere minutes before he got back.

It was nearly dark by the time Edward returned to the hotel. Having spent most of the day at the Cullen Media offices downtown, he looked tired and weary, a fact which wasn't all that shocking after the conversation we'd had the night before.

"Did you have a nice day?" he asked as he removed his suit jacket and began loosening his tie.

The whole time, I couldn't stop imagining the low sultry sounds of a porno soundtrack playing in the background as Edward proceeded to slowly remove his suit, unbuttoning his shirt and pants before letting them fall down till they exposed that sexy v-shaped muscle and that trail of hair leading down to his...

"Bella?" he asked, snapping me out of the trance I was under.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you had a nice day," he repeated, his brow raised expectantly.

My face was red, having been caught eye-fucking him yet again. I wondered if he'd even noticed or if he just thought I was daydreaming. "Oh... umm, yeah. I went sight seeing and stuff."

"They told me at the front desk that you used the car service. Thank you. I know you probably preferred not to, but I'm glad you did. I just want you to be safe," he explained seriously.

"It was fine – _nice actually_. I really didn't mind," I admitted truthfully, giving him a shy smile which he thankfully returned.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?"

That was a loaded question if I ever heard one, and suddenly I had an internal battle going on in my head, a fierce struggle to keep each and every one of my naughty step-dad fantasies from distracting me.

"You know... I'm pretty tired after today – would you mind if we just stayed here?" I hedged.

Edward swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. "You sure you don't want to go out, have dinner or go to the cinema?" I nodded. "Uh okay... then we could watch a movie here if you want?"

"Maybe we could try out the pool?" I suggested impulsively, remembering all the bikini shots on Edward's computer. It made me wonder if seeing me that way might still have the same effect on him. Of course, I didn't expect him to just start stroking his cock the moment he saw me in the swimsuit, but a little sexual frustration might do the man some good, maybe lead him in the right direction...

Suddenly, inspiration struck – if I couldn't grow a pair and admit to my feelings, maybe I could get Edward so worked up he couldn't help but make a move.

"Uh... I don't know," he replied warily.

"Come on, _Daddy_," I whined, "I wanna go for a swim!" I whined in a childish voice, pouting and sticking out my lower lip while crossing my arms over my chest. The purposeful action successfully managed to draw his gaze to my cleavage.

Edward's eyes widened almost comically before he cleared his throat and nodded his agreement.

_Oh yeah... he liked that._

I had a feeling teasing my _Bad Daddy_ was gonna be a lot of fun.

* * *

**A/N**

Uh oh... looks like Edward's in trouble now... Thoughts?

Until later...


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 54**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"I'll uhh... just go get my trunks," Edward muttered before walking awkwardly into the other room. Had I not seen the evidence of his desire for me with very own eyes, I might have felt bad for teasing him like this, knowing that he was probably making a supreme effort to hide his attraction.

_Egotistical much, Bella? Hmm... the guy does have tons of inappropriate pictures of me saved to his laptop – I think I have room to feel a little smug._

Maybe this wasn't the best time to start an inner dialog with myself. Snapping back to attention, I quickly grabbed my brand new, pure white Calvin Klein bikini and navy cover-up from my bags and then began shedding my clothes right there in the front room, secretly hoping that Edward might walk in and find me buck naked. Of course, he took his sweet time getting ready, so my ass was fully covered by the time he returned.

Letting him walk in on me naked seemed too cliche anyway.

It took every ounce of self-control I had not to eye-fuck the man when I noticed how goddamn hot he looked.

_Focus on something else. Don't stare at the muscular legs peeking out from beneath his dark green board shorts or that delicious fucking v-shaped muscle you've been fantasizing about... oh God... or his fucking perfectly-sculpted abs and chest._

Shaking my head, I made sure to keep my eyes on Edward's face, which as hot as it was, was a safe enough place to look.

Maybe I should keep letting him catch me eye-fucking him, because it was quite possible that part of the reason he hadn't approached me was because he didn't think this attraction was mutual? There was also the matter that Edward wasn't the type of man to cheat, but I held out hope that, in his mind, Renee's betrayal had been enough to render his vows null and void.

Pushing back those concerns, I decided that the whole _eye-fucking_ _idea_ was definitely something to consider.

"You ready?" I asked quickly, giving him my sweetest smile, which he returned with a crooked grin.

"Of course, Beautiful," he replied, offering his arm like a gentleman.

_Now that's the Edward I've been missing!_

Without hesitation, I took his offered hand and followed him toward the door.

* * *

**A/N**

Will Edward lose it when Bella loses her swimsuit cover-up? Will he get a nice big tent in his shorts? Thoughts?

Until later...


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Many of you have sent me messages asking that I update early in light of recent events. Since I came home from work early, I felt obliged to honor that request!

For those who have sent PM's and reviews asking that Edward not cheat on Renee – keep in mind, I gave a warning in the first chapter that there would be cheating. If that is something you do not wish to read, then I fully understand, but I will not be changing a story that I have written more than 80% of that came with a warning in the beginning.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 55**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

As Edward and I walked through the hotel, making our way to the elevator and the rooftop pool, we passed probably a dozen different women, all of which were practically drooling at the sight of Edward. I fucking hated it, which was why my grip on his arm seemed to tighten whenever their eyes lingered just a bit too long.

Of course he wasn't mine to claim, but they didn't know that.

_Fucking rude bitches_.

By the time we made it to the pool, I was a jealous mess, clinging to Edward like the jealous little girl that I was.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind.

"Wow," I remarked when we walked through the doors to the pool area. Half of it was covered, but the rest was out the open, giving guests the choice of sun or shade. The most remarkable feature was the infinity pool that gave the appearance that one could swim right over the edge toward the Chicago skyline. It was gorgeous.

Fascinated as I was, I hardly paid any attention when a server greeted us at the main entrance, offering to get us drinks and reserve a couple of loungers by the pool. Edward ordered a drink for himself, a scotch probably, and when asked, I mumbled out an order for Coke.

"May I have your room key?" the server asked of Edward before taking the card and scanning it on his handheld device. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen – we'll have your drinks in just a few minutes."

Wide-eyed, Edward remained silent as the server led us to a couple lounge chairs and pointed out the area that we could use to change, shower, or get fresh towels if we needed them.

We were both still stunned by the fact that the server had assumed I was Edward's wife, and it hadn't escaped my notice that neither of us had made any effort to correct him either.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

His eyes trained on my hand, staring at it as I continued to stroke his firm bicep.

"Y-yeah... I'm uh... I'm fine... I just need to... I'll be right back."

Without another word, Edward stalked off toward the dressing area the server had pointed out moments earlier.

Had I pushed him too far?

_or... _Had he run off to take matters into his own hands?

_He could be back there right now freeing that thick cock from the confines of his board shorts, and you would never know_...

_Fuck that_.

I was about to find out.

* * *

**A/N**

Will Bella catch him in the act... again? What do you think Edward thought about the server's mistake? Thoughts?

Until later...


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Posting a special little late night update to congratulate myself on finally writing Chapter 80 of this story which has been plaguing me for a week now. I plan to write a bit more after I get some sleep, since I got my mojo back! Expect at least two more updates throughout the day!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 56**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Quietly, I crept over toward the stall that Edward had gone in. The door was slatted, and though you couldn't actually peek inside without squatting down and looking up like a pervert, it was still possible to hear what was going on.

"Goddamn that girl," I vaguely heard Edward mutter. Frowning, I listened closer, wondering if I'd hear the tell-tale sound of his hand shuttling up and down his hard length while he grunted and growled and groaned out my name, but all I heard was mumbling and the sound of his flip-flops flopping as if he were pacing back and forth.

_You've stressed him out with your cock-teasing ways, you dope._

_This could be good, though. It's starting to get to him, breaking down his control... can't give up yet..._

Not wanting him to catch me spying on him, I rushed back over to the lounger, and slipped out of my navy cover-up. With a quick adjustment to my breasts, I was ready for _sexual warfare_... divide and conquer and all that bullshit.

After about a minute, Edward finally came back to join me, his eyes wary and his expression grim. Needing to cool off some, I was just about to dive in when the look on his face made me pause.

"Edward?"

"Hey, Beautiful, I'm uhh... not feeling well... I think I'm just gonna head back down to the room," he told me, his voice filled with remorse and another emotion I couldn't quite place.

_Guilt, maybe?_

"Oh... okay. Well, let me just grab my stuff," I replied, unable to hide the disappointment that colored my tone.

"No... stay... don't let me take away your fun. I'll be fine."

I was about to argue, but the pleading look on his face told me that this was his way of asking for space. He wanted to be alone.

_Great... just fucking great._

Biting my lip, I nodded before sitting down on the lounger. "I hope you feel better," I told him, unable to meet his eyes. "I guess I'll be up in an hour or so."

"I'm sorry," he whispered before turning on his heels and striding toward the exit.

The server chose that moment to drop off our drinks, not even bothering to take back Edward's scotch. With a sigh, I took the glass and chugged the amber colored liquid, grimacing as it burned its way down my esophagus, warming me from the inside out.

"Can I get another one of those?" I called out to the server, pointing at Edward's empty glass. "Wait... scratch that – make it a... a... cosmo."

He didn't even bother to check my ID, going about his business, typing the order in on his little handheld device.

* * *

**A/N**

Bella's just getting a little liquid courage – how will Edward react when he finds his very drunk, very horny stepdaughter? Thoughts?

Please don't kill me for yet another cockblock... also be prepared... it won't be the last...

**hides under the covers with my Boston Terrier to protect me _– _no pitchforks please!**

Until later...


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 57**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

As I stumbled slightly toward the bank of elevators, I looked down at my wrist to check the time, feeling confused when I didn't see my watch.

_You dummy... of course you didn't wear your watch to go swimming._

How long had I been down there? An hour? Two? Three?

Who could say?

All I knew was I'd drank three or four cosmos and Edward's scotch, and I was feeling a little loopy.

_Is loopy even a word?_

I shrugged my shoulders as if to answer my own silent question.

The elevators seemed to be taking forever, so I kept mashing the button in hopes that they would come up here faster.

_Fuck... I need a nap._

_Maybe Edward will be a good Daddy and tuck me in, or maybe he'll give me something nice and hard to suck on... yeah..._

Swaying on my feet, I startled a little when a low ding alerted me to the fact that one of the elevators had finally made it to the top.

_Fucking finally._

I'd been so close to going back to the pool to pass out on that comfy lounger.

"Jesus Christ!" a familiar masculine voice exclaimed.

Bewildered, I followed the sound, my droopy, tired brown eyes meeting worried, stunned green ones.

"Edward you came for me," I slurred before closing the distance between us so I could wrap my arms around his neck.

"Bella... my God, you're drunk..." he replied in disbelief, his voice sounding pained. "Fuck, let's get you upstairs, baby."

"I'm not... I'm not a baby," I sobbed slightly, pressing my wet face against his chest. "I'm a... a... w-woman."

"I know, believe me. I fucking know."

He sighed shakily, but at least he didn't seem angry.

"You're tall," I whispered, as if I'd never noticed the differences in our heights before. "Yeah... tall... I'm tired, Edward."

"Let's get you to bed, you party animal," he teased before lifting me into his arms and returning to the open elevator.

After that, I must have dozed off.

* * *

**A/N**

How much longer can Edward last? Will he continue to push her away? Thoughts?

Until later...


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 58**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Rise and shine," a booming voice shouted right next to my ear, making my hand reach out of its own accord to slap the owner of the offending voice. I hit nothing but air until my knuckle slammed down on the coffee table.

"Oww... _fucking_ shit!" I screeched as my hand began to throb.

My eyes shot open before squinting again as they adjusted to the bright light as it streamed in through the curtains.

"Bella... what happened?" Edward's voice boomed again, though this filled with concern.

"Dear Lord... could you please stop yelling?" I groaned, using my good hand to cover my face with a pillow to try to smother myself. At the moment, it seemed like the only viable solution for curing this hangover from hell.

"I wasn't yelling, okay? You have a hangover, and I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself, Bella," Edward whispered, his voice coming through the pillow at a much more tolerable volume than before. "We were supposed to go apartment hunting this morning, but now, we'll have to spend the next few hours nursing you back to health."

"Fuck... I'm sorry," is what I said, but through the pillow, I was certain it was too muffled for him to understand, so I removed the pillow from my head and repeated myself. "I'm sorry, okay?"

_Don't act like a brat... he's just trying to help._

"I was young once too, you know?" Edward soothed, his large hand suddenly appeared in my line of sight as he handed me a couple aspirin, and a bottle of the expensive mini-fridge water, before wiping at my forehead with a cool, wet towel.

_Oh Jesus... that feels really, really good._

"You still are," I replied when his words sunk in. It didn't matter to me that, at thirty-five, Edward was nearly twice my age – I just didn't think of him as old.

"That's sweet, but I have to admit I _feel_ old," he began, contradicting me, "but that's not the point. When I was your age, I got drunk and partied with my friends... a lot, and while nothing bad ever happened to me directly, one of my buddies nearly drank himself to death one night. It was scary, Bella, and I don't want anything like that to happen to you."

"It wasn't... I wouldn't do that," I whispered, feeling ashamed suddenly.

"Not intentionally, I'm sure... I just... fuck... I worry about you, about what's going to happen when you leave Seattle and come out here. It makes me hurt to think about not being there to protect you," he told me, his eyes slightly watery and filled with emotion.

I had to blink back a few tears of my own at the thought that I'd be leaving Edward in just a few short months.

That was when it hit me... Edward hadn't been putting off his divorce confrontation with Renee because he still wanted to try to work things out... he was waiting for me to leave for school... _at least I thought so._

Feeling overwhelmed, I sat up from my bed, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck pressing my face against his chest as I vaguely remember doing the night before. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," I told him quietly, my voice thick with emotion.

Rather than respond, Edward simply returned my hug, wrapping his strong arms around me tightly, his lips mere inches from my ear, so close I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

"Let's get rid of this hangover," he suggested.

* * *

**A/N**

Love the fluff? I do! Thoughts?

Until later...


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Also, it has come to my attention that Northwestern does not allow off campus housing for first year students unless there are special circumstances. For the sake of it being fiction, I am going to use creative license here. Let's pretend that rule doesn't exist or apply to Bella. K!

Read on!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 59**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Having had his share of hangovers in the past, Edward was of the school of thought that greasy food was the best hangover cure. My stomach seemed inclined to disagree, but I decided to trust his advice by indulging in a greasy diner burger with extra cheese and bacon, a side of fries, and a large Coke and much to my disbelief, I felt so much better – a bit sluggish, but definitely better.

It was nearly noon when Edward and I finally made our way outside the city toward Evanston in hopes of finding a nice apartment. Once we made it through lunchtime traffic, it didn't take that long to get there.

"Wow. I don't think I can afford to live in this place by myself," I mumbled glancing around the luxury apartment, with its two bedrooms, two bathrooms, expansive kitchen and balcony – not to mention the breakfast nook. Whatever the fuck that was.

The place _was_ gorgeous, but knowing that Edward and Renee's marriage was on the rocks didn't leave me with much hope that Renee would be willing to give up whatever alimony she ended up with to pay for such frivolities as luxury accommodations while I attended an expensive university.

"I don't want you worrying about paying rent when you'll need to be focusing on school," Edward replied, his voice steady as he inspected the kitchen. "As soon as you find a place you like, I'll buy it and we'll just have it transferred into your name."

His tone held a note of finality, and I was unsure whether or not it would do me any good to argue or even attempt to refuse. "I'll agree to those terms if you'll be willing to compromise and allow me to add a few terms of my own."

He turned toward me, smirking a little but waved his hand, gesturing for me to continue.

"I'll let you buy me an apartment on two conditions – the first is that we look at some that aren't so big and expensive, because honestly, if I'm to be living alone, this is more than I'll need and it will just end up being a burden to keep clean." He nodded, thankfully seeing my point. "The other is that, once I've graduated and found a job, you'll let me pay you back... with interest."

He sighed, seeming a bit miffed by my request to pay him back, but his lips still twitched as though he were suppressing a smile. "No interest, and you've got a deal," he accepted, making me want to roll my eyes.

"Okay, okay... no interest, but you better show me all the paperwork when this is all done. No lowballing, okay? I plan to pay you back every cent," I told him seriously, to which he just nodded indulgently, a wry grin plastered on his fuck-hot face.

* * *

**A/N**

So, more sweetness from Edward, hope you don't mind! Thoughts?

Also for those who are getting a little impatient, I will say that _something_ will happen soon. I won't let you guys down! I promise.

Until later...


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 60**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

After that, the realtor took us to a few places that were less pricey. She seemed a bit miffed by the fact that we wouldn't be spending as much money but complied without complaint, taking us to look at several upscale studio apartments instead of the ostentatious penthouses we'd been looking at before.

"You're both so different," Edward mumbled once I'd finished gushing over the kick-ass balcony at the place we were currently looking at.

"Huh?"

"You and your mom. I thought she was like you... _she used to be_... but I think the money changed her... not you, though... your still _beautiful_, inside and out," he said, his face drawn, almost as if he were in pain.

"There are things I care about more than money," I told him seriously just as we were both startled by a shrill ring coming from behind us.

"What things?" he whispered, cutting a glance at the realtor who was just stepping out to take the call. For a brief moment, I stared, my eyes following the rise and fall of his adam's apple as he swallowed reflexively, waiting for my answer.

_Was this the moment? Could I really tell him how I felt about him?_

"Lately, I've –" I began.

"Sorry about that," the woman excused her absence as she re-entered the room.

At that moment, my nerves were so shot and feelings so conflicted that I wanted to both strangle her and hug her.

_God... we only have two days left... I have to do this soon, because at this rate, Edward's never going to make a move._

* * *

**A/N**

Will Bella be able to build up the courage to make a move? What will she do? Thoughts?

I know this wasn't THE chapter, but let's just say, I'm quite excited about tomorrow's chapters...

Until later...


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Since Sunday is my 7th wedding anniversary, I will be posting four updates Saturday this being the first one. I'll then be taking a break on Sunday to spend time with Hubs and then resume posting early Monday morning – provided I wake up in time for my first shift on my new schedule. **yawns**

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 61**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Once, I'd narrowed down the list of my favorite apartments, Edward told the realtor he'd be in contact soon, letting her know that he planned to make an offer, pending my decision, but only after I'd had a chance to tour the University.

I tried to tell him that I was certain about Northwestern and the apartment, but he'd insisted I wait till I was sure.

_Of course, I was sure... it was my dream to go there. Why would I change my mind at this point?_

Seeing the brief flash of pain in Edward's eyes at my vehement insistence was enough to make me realize the reason for his hesitation.

He was holding out hope that I'd stay in Seattle – attend UDub. He'd been the one to suggest I even apply there as a backup in case Northwestern didn't pan out.

I felt a stab of guilt in my gut at the realization that Edward didn't really want me to leave.

All the thoughts buzzing around my head were becoming so jumbled that I just didn't know what to do.

So, I simply accepted his request to wait, and he and I made the journey back to the city and our hotel.

_I have to do this soon_, I thought.

Things were a bit tense between Edward and me as we mostly sat in silence through dinner. Once we got back to the hotel, Edward mentioned something about needing to update some reports and left me to my own devices while he closed himself up in the other room with his laptop.

I vaguely wondered if he planned to "update" his "TPS Reports." The thought made me snort in derision until I realized he was shutting me out. Again.

That night, I bided my time, making decisions and planning. Everything hinged on Edward. No more games, no more spying or teasing... tonight I was going to give myself to that man, and if he wanted me... _really_ wanted me, I would stay in Seattle... for him.

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward called out, peeking out of his darkened doorway. As much as he was trying to avoid me, he just couldn't find it in himself to go to sleep without saying goodnight. He just didn't have it in him to be rude.

_Naughty_, yes, but never rude.

"Going to bed already?" I asked coyly, standing up from the sofa, making a little show of stretching. His eyes roamed my body, searing me with desire. He wanted me badly, that much was obvious. Based on the shift in his posture, there was no doubt in my mind that he could see that I was wearing absolutely nothing but one of his worn out Dartmouth t-shirts.

"Y-yes... umm, goodnight," he stammered before quickly closing the door.

I had a feeling I knew what erotic thoughts possessed him, why he slunk back into the darkness so quickly. That unforgettable memory of him sitting at his desk, stroking his thick cock wandered into my brain, making me wet and achy.

Step-daddy was about to give a repeat performance, but this time, I planned to do a hell of a lot more than watch.

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like Bella got her grove back! Is she gonna punish Step-daddy for hiding and pushing her away? Or will she give him exactly what he wants? Thoughts?

Until later...


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Entry #2 today!

Please read the A/N the bottom after finishing this update! Thanks!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 62**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

One glance beneath Edward's door told me that his room was bathed in darkness, so the last thing I wanted to do was throw open the doors, and expose him as if he were beneath a spotlight.

Once I'd turned out all the lights in the suite, I quickly checked my breath and sniffed my pits to make sure I was fresh. Of course I'd taken a shower earlier that day, but it didn't take much to work up a sweat in Edward's presence. Satisfied with my personal hygiene, I crept slowly toward the door, carefully turning the knob, praying to God it wasn't locked.

_Fuck yes – unlocked and no squeaky hinges on the door..._

The darkness seemed to envelope me even more as I entered Edward's room. Earlier he'd closed the blackout curtains so I couldn't see a thing.

With the darkness came the silence – at least I thought it was silence. Moving closer to the bed, I began to make out the sounds of each whispered breath that passed through his lips, the subtle shifting of the mattress and the distinctly familiar sound of skin-on-skin friction.

Images of his large hand gripping his thick shaft poured into my brain, and I didn't need to see in the dark to know what he was doing.

"Oh fuck... yeah... just like that," he whispered, his voice low enough not to carry to the other room. The sound caused the sensitive muscles between my legs to clench almost painfully with desperation, and I had to bite my lip to keep from whimpering.

Closer and closer, I moved toward him, knowing he couldn't see me... didn't know I was there. I had to stay quiet for this to work.

"Are you gonna call me Daddy again, Beautiful?" he rasped, a little louder this time. _Jesus..._

_Do it, Bella... fucking do this shit right now!_

My heart raced, pulse reaching dangerous levels, fingers trembled, and dear God, I was so fucking wet and swollen that every single step I took brought me nearer and nearer to my own release.

When I finally felt the bedskirt fabric brushing against my bare toes, I climbed slowly onto the bed, feeling the mattress dip down only a little under my full weight.

Then there was silence... no more friction... no more breathy moans and grunts or sexy whispered words.

"_Fuck_... Bella?" he gasped suddenly, his body frozen in place.

"Don't stop," I pleaded, my voice desperate.

"Oh, Jesus," he groaned, and though I couldn't see his face, I could hear the conflict in his voice. "What are you..."

"Please, Edward... please," I cried, "I need you to come."

"Oh, _fuck_... _shit_."

Still no friction...

_Come on, Edward... I know you fucking want this._

"Please... please Daddy?" I whispered sweetly.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed, his voice strained and filled with lust.

And that's when I heard it... the sound of his hand stroking his cock.

_Fuck, yes – finally._

I wanted to see what was happening so bad, but as dark as it was, I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

Since I couldn't see it, I would just have to rely on touch.

* * *

**A/N**

Bella's gonna try her hand at the driver's seat, but will Step-Daddy let her take control of the wheel? Thoughts?

As for the "Daddy" talk, a few have asked about Daddykink and it's role in this story. This will **not** become a Daddykink story where Bella and Edward role-play constantly or even often. It will only be mentioned a few times and used sparingly. Some of you may be disappointed while others are relieved, but that is how I intended to write this story. Hope you'll continue with me as well.

Until later...


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Entry #3 today!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 63**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Can I?" I whispered. "Can I touch you?"

"Shit... fuck... please," he groaned as his movements slowed.

Tentatively, I reached for his body, feeling the warmth radiating from his naked skin as I moved closer and closer.

Finally, my trembling fingers brushed against him, feeling a slightly hairy part of his perfect anatomy – his leg.

_Getting warm, Bella – now just a little higher and to the left. You know that cock is a monster, so you can't miss it..._

Reaching out my hand, I grasped at nothing but air until finally I felt him, hot and smooth, hard and pulsing excitedly as I took him in my palm. By that point, Edward was panting, and it was the only sound I could hear over the thrumming beat of my own blood pulsing in my ears.

_Oh God... I'm touching him. I've got him right in the palm of my hand_.

"Bella," he gasped, and I could feel his hips surge forward impatiently, making me realize that I hadn't started moving yet.

_Stroke him... stroke his goddamn cock before he has to start fucking your hand_.

"Let me make you feel good," I whispered, moving closer, letting my hand glide up and down his length.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Please, Beautiful – make me come."

At his words, I couldn't help myself. I had to taste him. Before I could lose my nerve, I dipped down and took as much of his length into my mouth as I could.

"Ohhh... fuuuuck," he roared, jerking beneath me at the sudden sensation of being enveloped by a hot, wet mouth.

Greedily, I sucked him, moaning at the taste – so much better than I ever imagined.

"Fuck, Beautiful. I'm gonna come," he groaned, his legs shaking slightly.

"Now," he rasped as his hot seed pulsed down my throat in four quick spurts, making me cough a little before I managed to swallow down the bittersweet evidence of his desire.

I took a moment to lick his softening cock clean, but even as I occupied myself, the silence in the room was all I could think about.

_Was he going to be angry or upset?_

Before, I had wished for the lights to be on so I could see what he was doing, but now, I was suddenly grateful that I wouldn't have to see the possible looks of anger or regret that likely formed the expression on his god-like face.

At that point the only question worth thinking about was – _What next?_

* * *

**A/N**

Will Edward freak out? What could be thinking? Thoughts?

Until later...


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Entry #4 today. Next one will post on Monday!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 64**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Bella..." his voice rang out in the darkness, full of some painful emotion I couldn't recognize... didn't _want_ to recognize.

"Don't, Edward... please... don't ruin this," I sobbed, climbing up his sweat-slickened body to lay my head against his warm, heaving chest.

"I can't... I don't... _why_?" he panted, his tone full of confusion, his body tense as I rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

How could I explain? How could I let him know I wanted him any more than I already had with my mouth and hands – my very presence in this room?

"I was there," I started, but had to pause to take a deep breath, "that night in the office a few weeks ago..." _Silence_ "...after the gala..."

_More silence..._

Then he drew in a sharp breath.

"I know it was wrong... I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that... you remember my computer was messed up? _So yeah... _I was down there so I could use yours, and then you came in, and I just... I fucking panicked and hid there, under your desk."

"Oh my God," Edward groaned, and I could hear his movements, certain that his free hand was presently scrubbing a rough path over his face and chin stubble.

"_Please_ don't be embarrassed... I umm... I liked it," I told him shyly.

"Oh Christ... Bella, you can't... I don't..." his voice was filled with agony. "Oh God... I let you go down... I let you put your mouth on me!"

"Didn't you... you said all that stuff... you said _Beautiful_. I thought you wanted me too... " I choked hysterically, pulling away from his warmth, feeling my face heat in shame and regret.

"No! I mean yes! I mean... shit, Bella," he groaned, letting me move from the spot I'd previously occupied.

"Look... can we just forget this ever happened... pretend it was just a dream... or maybe a goddamn nightmare?" I spat bitterly, my body coiled and ready to react to my brain's command to flee in an act of self-preservation.

Then I felt his hands on me.

* * *

**A/N**

No words after this one... just want to hear your thoughts...

Also for those worried about the angst level after this particular chapter, don't fret there won't be very much angst. Cross my heart!

Until later...


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

So I decided to post one today after all! Hubs is sleeping so he doesn't know I'm breaking my "_no fanfiction on anniversaries or birthdays"_ rule... Shhh... let's just keep this between you and me... k?

I know **KittyV** wanted to spank me during these chapters... but I hope you guys won't hunt my ass down after this.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 65**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Don't... please, _Beautiful_," he whispered, his fingers wrapping around my wrist, trapping me, keeping me from leaving the bed. I held still, unmoving frozen in place, knowing that Edward was my weakness – I couldn't have denied him if I'd wanted to.

Unsure of what his intentions were, I let him guide me back so that I was left sitting at least a foot away from him, hating the distance between us, hating the way it seemed to stretch and yawn, making me acutely aware of the darkness – even more so than before.

"Don't what?" I replied, my chest heaving as my pulse raced through my veins, filling my cheeks with a renewed blush.

His grip on my hand didn't loosen and I suddenly felt myself being pulled closer, not too close unfortunately, but enough to help me relax a bit more.

"Don't... don't think that I don't want you," he replied simply.

"Isn't it true?" I asked him, desperate for just the tiniest bit of reassurance to soothe my bruised and aching heart.

"God, Beautiful... after that... after what you saw... the things I said – you must know how you affect me," he groaned, his voice filled with renewed lust. Suddenly, I wondered if he was already hard again. The errant thought made the dull ache resurface – that low throbbing sensation that drove the desire within me – the desire to be fucked.

_Yes... he still wants me!_

"I need you, Edward... please," I whimpered, unable to stop myself from reaching out to him. "I need you... _inside_ me."

"Jesus Christ," he groaned, not stopping me from climbing on top of him till my bare ass was straddling his glorious thighs.

Just as I moved to lean forward and take him in my mouth again, he grabbed my arms, stilling me. "We can't," he whispered, the desperation in his voice betraying the depths of his desire. He didn't _really_ want me to stop... "I'm not... I'm not a cheater."

His words seemed to echo through the room and my jaw dropped in disbelief.

_Really, Edward? Seriously?_

* * *

**A/N**

Will Bella push Edward off his high horse or will she see things his way and come over to the dark side of monogamy? Thoughts?

Until later...


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

I decided to post late tonight since tomorrow is the first day of training on my new job which means I will have to start getting up at the butt-crack of dawn for the next four weeks.

I love how divided everyone is on this! So many of you think Edward is making the right choice by stopping Bella, and just as many of you think they should just do it since Renee has already broken their vows. I love hearing everyone's thoughts! You guys are awesome too and I can't believe HB hit 8k reviews last night!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 66**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, though crying seemed to be the more appropriate reaction when he nudged me off his body before covering up with a duvet.

"I've never, _ever_ cheated before," he groaned, and I could hear the guilt in his words, eating away at him.

As much as it hurt, I knew my being here, tempting him, driving him to the brink of sexual frustration had caused him pain, emotional pain. Though I knew the blame wasn't solely on my shoulders, as Edward was the one who chose to stay in a loveless marriage with my selfish, adulterous, bitch of a mother – all while having feelings... attraction... _whatever..._ to me.

"Part of me wants to reassure you and take away some of the guilt, but you have to know that you cheated before tonight, before you ever let me touch you," I whispered, reaching across the bed for his hand, finding it balled in a fist at his side. "You've been thinking about me for a while." It wasn't a question – I knew that he had, at least since Hawaii, since last summer.

My eyelids felt tired and heavy, and I wondered if Edward would mind me taking a nap while he contemplated... _whatever he was contemplating, _but he continued to lay there in silence, and I could only assume he was thinking about what I'd said.

"Do you want me to turn on the lights?" I asked warily.

"Not yet," he rasped before falling silent again for several minutes.

"Are you going to divorce her?" I finally asked, startling Edward in the process.

"Of course," he muttered. His words, tense and defensive, had me rolling my eyes in irritation.

"Why haven't you done it already? Why wait?" I asked him, though I'd already suspected the reason.

"It's... complicated."

"I see... that must be code for '_Bella's too young and naive to understand,_' is that it?" So yeah, I was kind of acting like a brat, but this was getting out of hand.

"Bella..." he groaned, his frustration evident.

"I'm sorry... I just... I need you to know that I care about you... a lot..." _I'm in love with you_ "...and I can't stand the thought of you being with Renee... not after what she's been doing with Mayor Dwyer – and especially... not after what we just did."

"I don't want her, Bella, and I _swear_ I'm not waiting to divorce her. It was just never the right time," he explained, pleading for me to understand.

"Were you waiting on me... for me to leave for college?"

He sighed, and I could hear his body shift toward me, fingers curling around my shoulder, rubbing a circular pattern that actually managed to calm me.

"You know I'll always do everything in my power to protect you, don't you?" he said gently, sliding his hand up my neck until he was cupping my cheek tenderly. Being close to him like this felt so perfect and natural, even as tenuous as everything was. I just couldn't help but get closer, nodding against his palm, leaning into it, relishing its smoothness and the warmth of his words. "I didn't want you worrying while you were meant to be focusing on school and graduation. I'd planned on letting her know as soon as you left in the fall."

"And then what? Would I have ever seen you again?"

"Oh God, baby. I would never leave you behind like that. Never." He sounded sincere enough to convince me.

"Would you have..." I trailed off, feeling silly for even entertaining the thought.

"Would I what?"

"After the divorce... would you... would you have pursued me?" I asked him nervously.

"I don't know, Bella... I can honestly say that I would have wanted to – desperately so, but I might have been too afraid."

"Afraid? Edward you have to be one of the sexiest men to ever walk planet earth... why in God's name would you have been afraid?"

"Thank you, Beautiful, but... you have to understand – I never, in a million years, thought you'd feel... anything more for me, and I just couldn't risk jeopardizing our friendship. I can't lose you, Bella," he whispered.

"You aren't gonna lose me," I told him, guiding my lips to his cheek in the darkness, holding him as close as I dared. "Never."

It wasn't long before we both drifted to sleep, wrapped in the same sheets.

* * *

**A/N**

I love StepDaddyward! Isn't he just the sweetest bastard? Thoughts?

Until later...


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 67**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

As the final remnants of sleep faded away, my body began to wake as well, responding to the proximity of another body, muscular and hard, pressed against me and enveloping me in delicious warmth.

"Bella?" the body voiced as I began to stir. "You awake, Beautiful?"

_Edward._

Holy fuck... I was in bed with Edward... and dear Lord help me, his thick cock was hard and pressed against my backside.

"Y-yes." My voice cracked embarrassingly.

"Mmm. You feel so good in my arms," he whispered, snuggling closer, his nose skimming the back of my neck, lips pressed against my overheated skin, making me whimper helplessly.

"Oh, God. Edward. Please," I cried out, shifting against him, providing a little friction for his rather prominent predicament.

"Fuck... I'm sorry," he choked out, and it was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on us – his warmth was gone.

I barely had time to blink before I felt him practically jump out of bed, feet padding quickly across the floor.

Just hearing him move farther and farther away from me made me want to cry out in frustration.

As if sensing my inner-turmoil, Edward gave me a gift, something to ease the pain, to help a little with the desperation "_Soon_, Beautiful... I promise."

_What? How soon? Fuck.._.

I knew what he meant... what he was asking me for. Time.

_How much, though?_

As much as I wanted him – not just his body, his lips, his hands, or that perfect cock – I wanted _him_, and if waiting got me Edward, I would have to play by his rules and keep my traitor hormones under control. I just hoped it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

**A/N**

How soon StepDaddyward? Tell us! Thoughts?

Until later...


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 68**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Edward must have walked to the window because suddenly, light was streaming into the room, exposing us both for the first time since I walked through those doors and put my hands on my him, forever altering our relationship.

Squinting against the brightness, my eyes finally began to adjust, focusing on his perfect, masculine silhouette as he stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, completely naked for all of Chicago to see.

_Jesus Christ... his ass... so fucking round and tight..._

My mouth was suddenly as dry as the Sahara.

I stared and stared – mouth open, tongue almost hanging out, eyes wide – memorizing this moment and the way that beautiful man looked as he slipped on a pair of grey boxer-briefs.

I was melting, and Edward hadn't looked at me once since the light came pouring in.

"Are we going back to Evanston today for the tour?" I asked apprehensively, and Edward briefly paused his movements.

"Of course," he replied warily, yet still he didn't look at me.

"What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" I knew I sounded whiny and needy, so much so that I cringed at the desperation I heard.

"I... I need to get a shower," he said quickly.

"Hey... what's going on?" I pressed, becoming agitated.

_Silence_.

Climbing off the bed, I walked toward him, nervously pulling at the hem of his Dartmouth t-shirt I was still wearing from the night before.

As I approached him, his back muscles tensed and stiffened. I wanted to touch him, soothe the tension between us, but I wasn't sure it was allowed.

"I'm trying to calm down here... but if I... if I don't go take care of _this_... my _problem..._ right now – if I turn around and look at you... I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week... and then you can forget about going on that fucking tour because once I start... I won't be able to stop," he growled, shoulders shaking, back muscles twitching. It was like he was fucking vibrating with pent up energy.

My mouth fell open in shock and I shivered... fucking trembled at those words.

"I want you, so fucking much... but now is _not_ the time, Bella," he rasped before stalking toward the en suite bathroom and slamming the door.

And then the lock clicked into place, making me feel like a chastised little girl.

If he was going to treat me like one, I was going to pout like one.

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like someone is being a bad Daddy again! Thoughts?

Until later...


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 69**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Northwestern certainly lived up to my expectations – and then some.

Edward was, for the most part, quiet and distant, and when he did speak up he was all tight smiles and sad eyes. He did ask the occasional question, but his heart and mind were elsewhere. He was distracted.

"So what do you think, Bella?" the peppy co-ed asked, gesturing back toward campus. "Can we expect to see you fall quarter?"

I smiled, choosing not to give a definitive answer while Edward stared at me, his face impassive.

_Sour puss._

I rolled my eyes at his transparency. We _really_ needed to have a talk.

"It was wonderful of you to take us on the tour. Thank you, Alice," I told her quickly, avoiding her probing questions. If Edward and I were going to talk, this wasn't the best place to discuss such a sensitive topic.

"Well, you have my email. I hope you decide to enroll, because you are definitely Kappa Kappa Gamma marterial!" she trilled, her small head bobbing excitedly. I had to make a supreme effort not to puke in my mouth. "Well, I hope I'll be seeing you, then."

"Yes, I'll be in touch, and I'll let you know what I decide either way," I told her before grabbing Edward's arm, leading us back to the rental car.

He gave me one of those tight smiles I was starting to hate, but thankfully he didn't pull away from my touch. My frustration was reaching epic proportions – I just couldn't believe he was acting like this. Once we were away from prying ears, I turned my angry gaze on Edward who was fidgeting nervously.

"Can we... is there somewhere we can go to just talk?"

Finally, he met my eyes for the first time in what seemed like ages. He looked so tired, so weary that I almost felt bad for getting so frustrated with him.

He looked at the ground a moment, shaking his head only slightly. For nearly a minute he was silent until suddenly all the tension seemed to leave his body.

I knew in that instant that something had changed, but what?

"Uhh... yeah... we could go back... you know, to the city. There's a park near the hotel."

When I suggested talking, I was hoping we'd go somewhere a little more private, but Edward seemed willing, and at least the park didn't have doors with locks. He couldn't shut me out this time.

I wouldn't let him – not this time, not until _everything_ was out in the open.

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like Bella's ready to lay all the cards on the table. Will she be able to get Edward to open up? Thoughts?

Until later...


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 70**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Within the hour, Edward and I made it to the park, which didn't appear all that crowded. It probably had something to do with the puffy grey clouds looming in the sky.

The sun was still shining through, so Edward and I got out and made our way to a nearby walking trail that went deep into the large, partially wooded park.

It didn't take long before we found a secluded spot – a small bench in the shade.

His eyes were looking anywhere but at me as we sat down. I needed his attention, wanted to feel his eyes on me. "Please stop shutting me out, Edward," I demanded, knowing that nothing would be resolved if he continued to do that.

"I... I don't want to shut you out. I just, I don't know how to deal with all this... it's just too much going on."

"Talk to me – you always used to talk to me. You never looked down on me or treated me like some dumb kid. I always felt like I had your respect, and you've always had mine," I reassured him.

"That's just it, Bella... I don't want to lose your respect... I don't want to lose _you_. Period."

Grabbing his hand, I urged him to look at me, to understand my words. "I already told you, Edward – you aren't going to lose me."

"But I'm... fuck... this is so goddamn pathetic," he groaned, releasing my grasp so he could lean forward and bury his face in his hands.

"You can tell me anything, Edward."

I rubbed his back encouragingly, hoping he would just fucking open up and tell me what the hell he was worried about.

"I want to... _fuck_," he began. Had his voice not held so much frustration, I might have gotten a little excited by the sexual connotation in his ramblings.

"Tell me, Edward. Tell me what you want."

It was then he looked up, his eyes meeting mine, so fucking vulnerable, so tired. I touched his face, urging him to continue as my heart slammed against my chest like a fucking wrecking ball.

"I want you, Beautiful... and... I want... I want to come to Chicago with you in the fall."

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 71**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

I gasped, choking a little. As if the first declaration wasn't shocking enough..."What?" I sputtered, eyes widening in shock and excitement.

"Hear me out... I've been thinking about this for a while. At first, it was just some silly fantasy that I played out in my head when you mentioned applying for Northwestern, but then, I found out about Renee and Phil and you got your acceptance letter, it just started to become a viable option, like something I could do to... to stay close to you."

"It wasn't my intention to just move out and follow you as soon as you left. I had planned to wait a while – a year maybe – let the divorce settle, let you settle into school and give the Chicago office time to prepare for the changes, but now... I don't want to wait. I just don't know... I mean, I know you're attracted to me - you love me, but maybe it's not the same way I... fuck... just..." he shook his head as if clearing his head of uncomfortable thoughts, words trailing off, leaving behind a strange, silent tension.

His declaration left me stunned and fucking elated. _Was he about to tell me he was in love with me?_

I mean, I fucking knew Edward loved me, in like a familial type of way... the man was my step-father. Hell, I already considered him to be family, so loving each other wasn't the problem. It was the _way_ we loved each other - that aspect was still up in the air, at least as far as Edward's feelings were concerned.

"You want to move... for me? To be with me? You'd do that?"

He nodded, his adam's apple bobbing slightly. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, in any capacity. I mean, after... after last night, I know there could be something more, but I've been preparing to follow you and just be there, be your step-dad, your friend - whatever you want from me."

At the end of Edward's declaration I was smiling so big my cheeks hurt, and apparently my face was wet.

_Dear God – I was fucking crying like baby._

Looking up at me, his green eyes shined with emotion.

"I love you, Bella. I'm..." he took a breath, grabbing my hand again, squeezing it tight in his own. "I'm..._in love _with you."

_Holy fuck._

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

I love you guys!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 72**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Edward must have mistaken the astonished expression on my face for something other than what it was because he was very quickly backtracking, his words spilling out in a nervous, jumbled mess.

"It's okay... I understand if you don't... umm... think about me that way... if you aren't or don't want to..."

When my brain finally caught up to reality, I realized that Edward was floundering to take the pressure off me. After having made such a significant declaration, he'd assumed my shocked silence meant that I didn't feel the same way, that I wasn't ready to return his love with the same depth of feeling he possessed for me.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"I mean... it's nothing really... just forget I said anything..." he added sadly.

Before he could utter another word to cheapen the beautiful things he'd said, I went with my instincts, closing the distance between us to press my lips against his.

Our eyes remained open, and for a moment we stared at each other in shock, lips unmoving and stiff until my palm pressed against the warmth of his smooth-shaven cheek, cupping his angular jar tenderly, coaxing him to relax.

The air around us seemed to shift, changing as the sounds of nature and children playing in the park seemed to fade into the background, fading till nothing remained but the whisper of warm lips, lips that were new, yet so familiar, lips that quickly molded to mine, awakening my senses, filling me with desire – lips that were sweeter than berries, pillowy and soft, yet demanding and greedy, commanding my own to part, to let him in, to let him _taste_ me.

Moaning against his mouth, I opened wider, feeling a shiver of warmth travel up my spine as he pressed deeper until nearly all coherent thought emptied from my head. All that remained was a few simple thoughts and ideas –_ I am his. This is happiness. This is love._

Maybe those thoughts were simple. Maybe they wouldn't last, but they were good and they were honest, which was a lot more than I could say for most things in my life.

Edward broke the kiss first, and though I'd expected him to push me away in an effort to keep his sense of virtue intact, he didn't seem to be running this time. Ironically enough, though, he was panting as if he'd just jogged a mile.

With my hand still pressed against his cheek, I went back in, pressing another kiss to his lips, a brief chaste kiss that wouldn't tempt me to straddle his lap and hump him like a hussy in the middle of a public park.

"I'm _in love_ with you too," I blurted quickly, unable to hold the words in for another second. "And I'd love it if you came back here with me in the fall."

This time, it was Edward who closed the distance between us, moving so fast to press his lips against mine that I almost didn't see the gorgeous grin on his gorgeous fucking face.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 73**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Unfortunately there was no straddling or humping to be had at the park, but that didn't stop me from attacking his lips the moment his ass hit the leather seats of our rental car, and it didn't stop my hand from trailing suggestively over his thigh as he navigated the busy Chicago streets with an erection of epic proportions.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked, barely able to tear my eyes away from the tent in his slacks.

"Uhh... _oh fuck_... I almost forgot. Tonight's the Cullen Media Charity Gala at the Waldorf downtown," he groaned.

"What? I thought you just had a business meeting... I mean, that's what you told Renee," I said, feeling rather confused.

He gave me a pointed look, brows raised expectantly.

"If your mother knew I was attending a Gala, do you honestly think she'd have let me come to Chicago without her?" Edward asked, giving my brain a moment to catch up.

"Oh... I guess you're right. You're probably tired of dragging her drunk ass to those things by now, huh?"

Edward snorted a little, the corner of his mouth raising slightly.

"It will be nice not having to deal with her... antics," he agreed, still smiling. His entire demeanor had drastically changed, even in just the last few hours.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun tonight," I encouraged, attempting to keep my own sunny disposition, when I really just felt disappointed that I would be left all alone at the hotel while Edward went out looking like a fucking movie star.

"Oh I plan to," he said with a wink, "that is, if I can get this beautiful girl I've been crushing on to agree to go with me."

Biting my lip, I smiled and nodded, feeling my pulse race as Edward's hand covered my knee. I looked down, and suddenly I was unable to tear my eyes away.

His wedding ring was gone.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

So I had a lot of comments about Edward's ring being "missing." A lot of you pointed out that Bella wouldn't have been able to see it missing since wedding rings are typically worn on the left hand. It was an honest mistake, but I really don't feel like re-writing the whole chapter at this point, so for the sake of fiction let's say Edward wore his ring on the right hand shall we?

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 74**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"What should I wear? I don't have anything Gala-worthy..." I admitted, knowing he'd understand that I only packed a few nice blouses and jeans, a couple shorts and tees, and some sexy underwear just in case I ended up getting lucky with his fine ass.

If I'd asked myself what the odds were of getting Edward to fuck me any time soon, I'd have said zilch, but our conversation in the park was definitely a game changer, and since we left, Edward had been surprisingly affectionate – little touches here and there, a tug on my ponytail, a brush of warm lips against my cheek or forehead. He was constantly keeping me in a state of perpetual swooning, not to mention the fact that I was a horny fucking mess.

Would it be wrong to try to tear down the boundaries that Edward had created to keep from actually fucking me before he could divorce my mother? Maybe... probably... but as it was, Edward's self-control seemed to be waning, and I had a feeling if I could be patient just a little bit longer that he'd end up tearing down the walls himself.

"Don't worry. I'll contact the hotel concierge and have them take care of everything. We still have..." he paused, looking at his watch "...almost five hours before we need to leave. I know that's not enough time to have a dress made, but I'm sure you'll look stunning in anything."

I blushed – fucking blushed – and giggled like a little girl... Jesus, I was so far gone.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry this one was so short. I didn't have the longer update ready so I post what I had before work. Thoughts?

Until later...


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 75**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

True to his word, by the time we made it back to hotel, Edward already had a car waiting to take me shopping, and as understanding as he was regarding my total lack of fashion sense, even managed to have the concierge arrange for a personal shopper to join me. He did all this with just a few quick phone calls.

It was amazing, sometimes, what money could buy.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" I asked, pouting a little as I stealthily slipped my small hand between the buttons on his shirt to touch the bare skin of his chest.

He groaned a little. Rolling his eyes back as his own hand wandered a little higher up my thigh.

"I've got to get ready myself," he replied, eyes hooded with lust.

Then he licked his plump, red bottom lip before leaning in to kiss me hard, mouth demanding, tongue pressing deep, making me yield to his desire. A moan escaped me as he pressed further, his hands traveling closer and closer to the ache between my thighs.

And then he pulled back again.

"Jesus... I don't know how much longer I can do this," he rasped, adjusting the prominent bulge in his slacks.

God, I wanted him so fucking much – in my hands, in mouth, inside me, thrusting. Hard. Fast. Deep... for hours and hours – all night long if at all possible.

"Let's just... _shit_... let's try to cool down, Beautiful," he told me, but the conviction he'd possessed hours earlier was nearly non-existent.

Blushing heavily, I nodded, not wanting to test his restraint when, at the time, there was nothing we could really do to satisfy our lustful needs.

"You'll be here when I come back?" I asked pitifully, not really wanting to leave his side for any length of time though I knew we both needed to get a grasp on the mutual knowledge of our newfound feelings. Everything was moving so fast.

"Of course," he agreed before kissing me again, this time on my forehead. "I miss you already."

Biting my lip I looked up, feeling my chest constrict at the sincerity on his handsome face. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, baby..." Giving me a sweet smile, he reached across my body, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "...and I honestly don't think I can stop myself from _showing_ you how much."

"Is that so?" I whispered, my voice low and filled with nothing but pure lust.

"I can't imagine how I ever thought I could resist you."

At those words I whimpered, my body shuddering with need.

"You don't have to resist me," I told him, pressing one hand to my chest in an attempt to slow down my racing heart.

"If only," Edward sighed as we pulled up to the hotel valet, finding a driver already waiting to take me shopping in the city.

* * *

**A/N**

Will Edward be able to stop himself from claiming Bella? Will he be able to wait until they get back to Seattle and his divorce is final or will the Gala be is undoing?

Thoughts?

If this thing gets to 10k reviews this weekend I'll probably shit my pants.

I can't stress this enough – I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS!

Until later...


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Yeah... so... I had to post this early! I cannot believe you all responded to my a/n so fast! You guys REALLY must have wanted me to shit my pants! **Snot-Sobs**

On with the story and time to meet James... nervous?

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 76**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

After an hour of trying on dresses, I managed to find the perfect one.

James Victoria, my highly effeminate personal shopper, had been extremely informative in regards to the annual Cullen Media Gala and the set dress code for the event.

It wasn't _super-formal_, like ball gowns or anything like that, but the men did the whole black-tie thing, while the women dressed _cocktail formal._

According to James, this meant the women wore short little dresses – the kind that were made to accentuate long, lean legs and pert asses, which he said I had in spades.

_Go figure..._

Once James had done his "fashion assessment," asking me about a dozen questions about my favorite things, hobbies, and personality, he went to the back and brought out a rack with about fifteen dresses for me to choose from. I had to admit that his choices were spot on, even though several of them were a bit more elegant than anything I'd would've ever selected myself.

Once we were both able to agree on something – a baby pink Herve Leger bandage dress with intricately woven strips of light pink and black at the top, paired with black pumps and a matching clutch – we left the boutique and went down the street to the salon that James and his partner owned. They spent over an hour and a half buffing and polishing, waxing and trimming before they curled and pinned my hair and brushed on a little makeup – a light foundation and powder, lip gloss, smokey black eye shadow and some shimmery powder highlighter which was supposed to give me a "healthy glow."

With just an hour to spare, I returned to the hotel all dolled up, carrying my new dress in a garment bag.

I honestly had no idea how much it all cost since everything was added to Edward's bill with the hotel, but I knew it couldn't have been cheap.

Once I made it back to the suite, I pulled out my keycard but still gave the door a quick knock to make sure Edward heard me. "Edward?" I called out, not hearing anything but the shower running in the other room.

Checking the time, I decided to just go ahead and get dressed, ignoring the tug in my belly that told me to fuck the hair and makeup, fuck the gala and fuck Renee – Edward was mine, and he was wet and naked and soapy in the shower, and I needed to get in there and claim him.

With a low, frustrated moan, I wiggled into my dress as best as I could considering it was a pretty snug fit.

At the boutique I'd managed to get in it without problem – with James' assistance. Alone – I was nearly on the verge of dislocating my shoulder just from trying to get the zipper up in the back. After several minutes I finally had to give up knowing I'd need to ask Edward for help. My intention had been to surprise him with the full effect of the look, but if fixing my zipper gave me an excuse to have his hands on me, then I had to take it.

After a few minutes, Edward was out of the shower and I could hear him moving around the bedroom getting ready. Finally the knob on his door turned, and not for the first time, I nearly lost my breath at the perfection of him in a tux.

The dazed look on his handsome face told me he was just as turned on as I was.

"Can you help me with my zipper?" I asked him, not the least bit ashamed by the husky quality in my voice.

* * *

**A/N**

Ahh... the old zipper trick. Will Edward succumb to Bella's feminine wiles? Thoughts?

I think I first saw the "zipper trick" in a softcore movie on Cinemax when I was thirteen years old.

What was your first experience with pornography?

Until later...


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 77**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Christ, are you trying to give me a heart attack, Beautiful?" he groaned as he closed the distance between us.

"I'm sorry," I lied, and if his raised brow was any indication, he knew it.

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me toward him into his room, making my heart beat frantically in my chest. I held my breath, hoping that our destination would be Edward's king-sized bed, but unfortunately, it wasn't.

He stopped us in front of the gilded, full length mirror, his hands suddenly clasped around my upper arms as his dark, hooded eyes met mine in our reflection.

Wearing my new pumps accentuated my height, bringing me much closer to Edward's level – close enough that he could brush his warm lips teasingly against my shoulder as his hand stealthily slid the zipper up my back.

"We look good together – really good," I commented, my eyes never leaving his.

"Yeah," he replied, sounding a little dazed.

I gasped loudly as he skimmed his nose over the delicate skin of my neck, breathing in my scent.

"Please," I whimpered desperately.

"Soon, Beautiful, soon," he promised, giving me a tender kiss behind my ear.

_Fuck... specifics, Edward – I need to know when and where._

"It's time to go." His whispered words were filled with regret, and though I wanted to be irritated at him for teasing me, I knew it was my fault. I was the one who initiated it, got us both all hot and bothered.

It was a good thing my little clutch bag was big enough to discreetly hide an extra pair of panties inside, because I was certain beyond any reasonable doubt that the ones I had on would be ruined in no time.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N**

Your stories crack me up!

Thoughts?

Until later...


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 78**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

The moment Edward and I stepped out of the limo in front of the Waldorf, I had latched onto him, hanging on for dear life as various members of the media snapped photo after photo of us on our way up the red carpet and into the hotel. Sensing my discomfort, Edward sweetly wrapped his arm around my waist, fingers clutching possessively, rubbing and squeezing in an effort to keep me relaxed at his side. "You're doing perfect," he'd reassured a few times, his lips brushing delicately against my ear.

"Ahh, Edward – how have you been, son?" asked an older gentleman with olive skin and greying hair slicked back against his head. His eyes were dark, and curious as he glanced at me, his brow raised in question.

"Things are good, really good. I can't complain, Marcus," he replied to the man, his arm tightening its grasp around me.

"Your lovely _new_ companion has a bit to do with that, I presume?"

My cheeks heated up in response to the attention, and I had to wonder if the man was wondering what happened to Renee but was too polite to ask.

"Quite possibly," Edward teased before sweetly kissing my forehead. I stifled a gasp, shocked that he'd allow such an intimate gesture in public of all places and with his business associates and colleagues nearby. "This is my _friend_, Isabella."

"Marcus Stein – Edward's CFO at Cullen Media here in Chicago," the man introduced himself, taking my hand politely.

After chatting a bit longer with Marcus, Edward excused us, leading me around, introducing me to a few dozen people as his _friend_ Bella. Of course, he couldn't call me his _girlfriend_ or anything like that, which was disappointing, but I was too busy being relieved that he hadn't referred to me as his step-daughter to let the whole _friend_ thing bother me.

Once we made it through the speeches, we were then directed to prize table for the items up for auction. Edward excused himself for a moment to place a bid and then returned quickly before I even had a chance to miss him. "What did you bid on?"

"You'll see, later," he whispered, mischievously, giving me a sly wink.

After that, everyone was led to an enormous dining hall with elegant chandeliers and silk tablecloths. It was exquisite.

Quickly we found our place cards, two seats reserved for – Edward Cullen and Guest – were placed right next to Marcus and an older woman who'd had so many face lifts that she just looked constipated rather than rejuvenated.

"You're doing wonderful. Are you having a good time?" he whispered discreetly, his husky voice sending shivers of desire up my spine. It was nearly time to change those panties.

Not trusting my own voice, I smiled and nodded, feeling genuinely happy to be here with him like this.

About halfway through dinner service, I felt the warmth of Edward's hand on my thigh, rubbing and massaging, moving higher and higher, closer and closer to my aching flesh.

I stifled a moan of surprise, barely able to believe that he was touching me this way and in public no less.

Earlier, when he'd said "soon," I assumed he had meant _after_ we got back to Seattle – after he had a chance to ask Renee for a divorce.

_Is he ready now?_

"You feel so fucking good," he whispered, his voice strained. I didn't need to touch the bulge in his pants to know he was turned on, but I did it anyway, feeling thrilled by the strong reaction I received when he inhaled sharply and cleared his throat.

Taking a furtive glance, Edward tried to make sure we weren't drawing attention to ourselves. After a quick once over around the room, his eyes landed on mine, dark and filled with more desire than I could have ever imagined anyone being capable of.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked meaningfully, letting his hand rest on mine till he began pressing it harder against his erection, guiding my movements slowly.

Jesus... I had to have him. Right. The. Fuck. Now.

"Y-yeah... are we going back to our hotel?" I stuttered as his other hand began to wander higher and higher up my thigh until a single finger slowly traced the lacy hem of my soaked panties.

"Yes." It was one simple, solitary reply, and yet I knew he meant it as more than just a confirmation of my question.

He was saying yes – to _everything_.

* * *

**A/N**

Is it getting hot in here? Thoughts?

Don't forget to check out the awesome** Taste of the Forbidden Contest** entries! We have five so far and they are smokin' hot! If you want to check them out there is a link on my profile under contests I'm hosting. It will take you to the contest blog. You can also just search the author penname under** Taste of the Forbidden Contest! **Thanks and leave the authors some love!

Until later...


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

One thing to keep in mind about, since many of you were worried that Renee would see the pictures from the Gala on the internet or in magazines and newspapers – Edward is just a wealthy business owner, he isn't a celebrity or anyone who's going to end up being featured on Perez Hilton for being a dirty pervert who bangs his teenage step-daughter... even though that's technically what he is. **shrugs**

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 79**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Within minutes, Edward began making excuses for our early departure. A few of his colleagues and associates seemed surprised at our hasty exit, and few others gave me a quick once over before smirking back at Edward, giving him knowing glances.

I didn't appreciate those glances, but I was too fucking horny to really give a shit.

Edward and I had just made it to the front lobby of the Waldorf, when he stopped dead in his tracks, seemingly struck by some sort of idea or epiphany. Within seconds, his eyes met mine, full of questions.

"You want this, right?" he asked quietly, his hand tightening its grip, almost as if he were afraid that I'd run.

I looked at him, feeling a little confused.

"I mean... are you ready to _be with me_ now?" he clarified, his tone colored with the same desperate edge that continued to consume me.

"More than anything."

"Good – because the _first_ time I have you is not going to be in a fucking limo, and I honestly don't possess the willpower to make it back to our hotel without ravaging you along the way," he admitted darkly before pulling me along, leading us to the front desk rather than out the doors to our waiting limo.

"Do you have a vacancy this evening?" Edward asked quickly, his eyes locked on mine even as he spoke to the receptionist.

"You're in luck, sir. We just had a cancellation, so there's one deluxe king suite available," the woman at the counter told him politely, seemingly unperturbed by Edward's inattention.

"Yes – that'll work," he muttered as he brusquely handed her his Amex, having already dug it out of his wallet.

She clicked away on her computer for a moment before scanning a couple room keys, sliding them into a small brochure. I was barely listening when she gave Edward directions to the elevators.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as we left the counter.

"I want you," I whimpered quietly, so only he could hear.

"Fuck... baby... I want you too."

His voice washed over me like silk and honey, filling me with desire, making me ache for him to put his hands on me again. It wasn't until I heard the sound of the elevator door closing behind us that I finally felt him pressed against me, searing me with the heat that radiated from his body.

"Oh God," I gasped before he closed the distance, lips meeting mine as he pushed me back against the wall. All the while, his hand pushed my dress a little higher up my thighs, until I could feel him hot and hard through our clothes.

_Holy fuck... don't stop._

Every coherent thought was lost as his hand slipped inside the sheer lacy fabric, making me moan at the sensation of having his fingers touch me so intimately.

_Yes!_

We almost didn't hear the elevator ding to indicate that we'd arrived on our floor, and Edward barely got his hand free of my panties before the doors began to slide open.

Thankfully, no one was there to see our flushed faces, swollen lips, or to see us practically sprinting down the corridor towards our suite.

* * *

**A/N**

Somebody get the hose! I think I might have set a few pairs of panties are on fire!

Thoughts?

Don't forget to check out the Hello Beautiful Blinkie on my profile page!

And yes... there WILL be a lemon next chapter a complete one – no cockblocking – none of that nonsense where it's broken into several chapters. Chapter 80 will be the longest chapter yet! Cross my heart!

Until later...


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

**Mature Content – You have been warned...**

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 80**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Jesus Christ, you're so fucking beautiful, baby," he groaned, fingers digging into my hip possessively as he ground the bulge in his pants against my aching center, making my body sing.

His mouth was everywhere, nipping and sucking, licking and biting, kissing and whispering sexy words, loving words... dirty, filthy words that nearly made me blush.

He groaned and growled, reacting to every thrust, while telling me he wanted me – to fuck me, to make love, to taste me... _everywhere_.

"_Please_, Edward," I begged, needing him like air and chocolate.

He swallowed my pleas with open-mouthed kisses, mouth covering mine, tingling lips and gentle nibbles that moved across my chin all the way to my earlobe.

I moaned – I couldn't help it.

_Don't stop. Please don't stop, Edward._

"Bed," I gasped, tightening my grasp desperately clinging with slender fingers that held on tight, wrapped around his neck and bicep. "Take me to bed."

"Yeah," he agreed, dazed. The way he sounded, I might have thought he was drunk, would have if I'd seen him consume more than just the one glass of scotch tonight.

_Now. Need you now..._

Without further hesitation, I was lifted into Edward's arms and carried to bed, just as I'd requested. For a minute, Edward stared down at me, almost bewildered.

"I don't know where to start, Beautiful," he admitted. "I want you so much... I just want to do everything... I just I don't know where to start first."

I couldn't help but smile at his candid admission.

"In your... fantasies... how did you do it? How did you... claim me?" I whispered, eyes locked on his as I imagined all the naughty possibilities.

"Fuck... all I ever wanted... I just," he started before averting his eyes away from mine.

"You can tell me," I whispered, taking his hand, guiding his fingers to my lips so I could reverently kiss each smooth tip. "You can tell me anything."

He looked back, meeting my eyes again, feeling acceptance and love.

"I want to watch you... fuck... I want you on top... just... just fucking riding me... bouncing in my lap," he growled out.

Smiling excitedly, I sat up, turning my back just a bit, pulling my long hair to the side so Edward could unzip my dress. "Help me out of it?" I asked him, knowing he'd be all too willing to oblige.

His fingers slid down my back, tingling and arousing, warm and teasing, making me wetter and wetter for him, getting me ready for that thick cock. My mouth watered at the thought of having him. Finally.

Sliding gently up to my shoulders, his hands grasped the straps pulling them down. The dress was so tight, he was practically peeling it off me, letting the air cool my overheated flesh. Turning in his arms, my eyes met his. The lust and desire, so strong it nearly left me breathless. I needed him naked. Now.

"Can I?" I asked, reaching for the bow-tie around his neck, and he nodded, giving me a overwhelming sense of satisfaction when it easily came undone.

Piece after piece, Edward finally managed to shed his tux with a little help from my impatient fingers.

"Can I taste you first?" he asked pleadingly, his long fingers curled around the waistband of my panties, ready to pull them off at a moment's notice.

_Of fucking course you can!_ – I nearly shouted, but opted for a serious nod instead.

With trembling fingers, Edward slid my panties down my legs, tossing them to the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing. Hungrily, his eyes seemed to drink me in. Devour me, fill me with desire.

Using his arms, his nudged my legs apart, settling between my thighs as he inhaled, eyes rolling back, lips parting, lashes fluttering, nostrils flaring – he could _smell_ how much I ached for him, how badly my body wanted to join with his like some kind of wild animal instinct that only seemed to draw me to him –inexplicably... irrevocably.

And then his mouth was on me, tentative at first, kissing a little, nibbling and tasting before he finally flattened his hot tongue against my clit, giving me a lingering lick that seemed to spread warmth throughout my entire body.

"Oh fuck," I cried as my fingers somehow found their way inside the silky locks of his bronze-colored hair. He hummed against me, licking and sucking, driving me to the edge and back again.

As soon as he pushed a finger inside my tight entrance, my hips shot off the bed, shocked by the wave of pure pleasure that coursed through my veins.

Edward must have taken my reaction for encouragement because the next thing I knew, he'd slipped in yet another finger, fucking me with those long digits until I came, hard and fast all over his hand.

Once my body had calmed down, I registered the absence of his hands and lips, feeling the loss acutely, at least until I saw him climbing up my body, eyes wild, lips and chin glistening with my essence.

Without hesitation, I pulled him to me, plunging my tongue into his mouth, tasting a mixture of one another, moaning at the flavor.

Once we were both gasping, I pulled back, finding him looking a bit dazed again – probably as dazed as I felt at that moment. "You me to ride you?" I asked sweetly. "You said I could... that you wanted to watch me, to feel me _bouncing_ in your lap."

I knew he didn't need a reminder – I just wanted to see how he'd react to a little... dirty talk.

"Fuck, yes," he growled, flipping us over so I was on top, feeling him hard and silky, pressed against my backside. Once he was sitting up, back against the headboard, he looked at me warily.

_No... now is not the time to be exercising your moral fortitude, stepfather._

"Wait... you're umm... you're on the uhh... the pill, right?" Edward asked, breathlessly.

_Oh, thank God... _he wasn't chickening out.

"Yeah... it's safe... I've never... you know... without one," I explained quickly, feeling my face heat up, knowing it was unavoidable.

"Yeah... same here... and I'm err... clean," he told me, eyes never leaving mine. "I fucking want you. Right now, Beautiful."

I nodded excitedly – relieved that we were past the whole "responsibility talk."

Staring down at him, I lifted my hips just as Edward had taken his thick shaft in his hand, positioning it so I could slide down. Using his shoulders for leverage, I lowered myself till the blushing tip of his hard cock was nestled snugly against my entrance, ready for him to push inside and claim my body – make me his.

"Christ," he growled, watching us, knowing how fucking good it was going to feel – for both of us – to finally give in to what we'd both been struggling with for so long.

"Oh God... you're so..." I panted, my eyes clenched shut as he entered me, stretching my body, conforming it to his. "So fucking thick..." Inch after inch, I slid down, eyes rolling back as my muscles constricted around his length, clinging to his cock, squeezing him hard as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. By the time he pushed his way to the hilt, I was on the verge of another mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasm.

_Fuck... he feels so fucking perfect! Never been this good... and he hasn't even started moving yet!_

His hands greedily wandered my body, rubbing and massaging every inch of flesh he could reach until they finally landed on my ass. He squeezed and pulled me hard against him, burying himself deep, _so deep_ I couldn't feel anything but Edward, completely and utterly surrounded by _Edward_.

Faster and faster he guided my hips, lips latching onto a sensitive nipple as I slid up and down his length, breasts bouncing near his mouth as he grabbed my hips and slammed me down hard, impaling me with his cock. "Edward," I screamed as I came suddenly, quivering and shaking in his arms.

"God, baby... so fucking sexy," he whispered against my neck, a fine mist of sweat clinging to his body like a second skin. "Please, make me come, Beautiful."

"Fuck, Edward... I want you to come so bad," I moaned, rocking forward in his lap.

Eyes clenched shut, Edward suddenly flipped us over, shocking me a little when he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder.

Hovering over my body, he finally lowered himself, pushing into me even deeper than before, thrusting harder and harder until we were both on the verge.

"Yes... _oh fuck_, yes," I screamed as I came again, barely registering the fact that he soon followed, driving into me erratically before stilling once he found his release, that thick cock buried deep inside me.

"Love you, Beautiful."

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

This will be the last post of the day, as I have another date night with Hubs tonight! Afterward we'll be reacting this very scene... TMI? Oh well...

Until later...


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

If you're not into fluff and frank discussion of bodily fluids disgust you, you may want to skip this chapter. JS...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 81**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

_Heat_. It was positively radiating around me, making it impossible not to snuggle closer to the source of the warmth, luxuriate in it. In _him_.

As the thought registered, I awoke with a start, eager to reassure myself that I wasn't actually dreaming, that I had _yet again_ awakened in Edward's arms.

I wasn't dreaming, and this time we were both naked, _and,_ to be honest, a little on the sticky side, but I had no intention of complaining about that fact.

Suddenly, I was intensely consumed by the urge to pee.

Not wanting to wake Edward, I carefully slid out from his grasp, moving toward the edge of the bed. He let out a disgruntled growl, grasping at air until he finally got his arm around my waist, pulling me back toward his chest so he could snuggle up to me again.

I couldn't help but giggle as his fingers brushed against my sides.

_Holy shit... I'm gonna wet the fucking bed if he doesn't let me go!_

"Edward... I gotta pee," I cried out as he squeezed me tighter. "You're gonna make me pee on your dick if you don't let me go!"

I could feel his chest shaking with laughter just as he released me.

"Fine, but get your sexy ass back a.s.a.p., Beautiful," he growled again, punctuating his statement with a swat to said ass, which only succeeded in making me yelp. "I've got plans for that sexy ass."

My yelp turned into a moan at the thought of what kind of plans he had in mind.

_The man is just too hot for his own good._

Before I even finished up in the bathroom, I could hear Edward pacing outside the door.

"What's wrong?" I called out, knowing he could hear me.

"Yeah... apparently you weren't the only one who needed to piss," he called back, his voice amused.

"Snooze – you lose, buddy."

"_Come on_," he groaned.

Finally, I relented and let him in before he humiliated himself by doing the "pee-pee dance." It wouldn't have been becoming for a man his age to engage in such childish behaviors.

Once he was done, he poked his head out the bathroom door, eyes raking over me appreciatively. The smirk was on full force this morning, and I fucking loved it.

"I was thinking... maybe we ought to move those plans to the shower. What do you say?" he asked, his brow raised.

_Oh, hell yeah!_

"Sounds like a good plan to me..."

* * *

**A/N**

Who's ready for Round 2? Thoughts?

Until later...


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Mature Content ahead...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 82**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Oh, God... you... fuck... so... good," I panted as Edward pounded into me, his hip bones grinding against mine every couple of thrusts.

With my back against the wall, he had me right where he wanted me, pushing into me hard and fast, fucking me with abandon, just the way I wanted him.

One leg was wrapped around him, settling just above the _perfect_ curve of his _perfect_ ass, angling my body, giving him the _perfect_ position to fuck me hard and deep, the way my body seemed to crave. Hands dug into my hips possessively, pulling me closer, as if he might somehow bury himself inside me.

"You like that, baby" he growled, lips moving against my overheated skin as the shower stall filled with steam. "Does my cock feel good?"

"So good," I moaned in reply, knowing that the size of his cock had a lot to do with the snug fit. He was, at least, nine thick inches of silky hot steel, pulsing hard and fast between my legs, and he was about to push me over the edge again. "I'm gonna come, Edward."

"Fuck yes... come for me," he demanded before slipping his hand between us, driving me closer and closer to the brink.

"Coming!" I screamed, inner walls pulsing around his thick length, as I soaked his cock and my thighs, my hands trembling as the ecstasy seemed to swallow me up.

_Holy hell – that was amazing._

"Christ," he groaned, slamming into me erratically, his release following shortly after mine. Soon I felt his cock begin to soften inside me as he dropped his head to my shoulder in exhaustion.

"Wow... we have to do that again," I panted, laughing a little.

"Most assuredly, but this old man needs a little recovery time first."

"You're perfect," I whispered, staring into his eyes. He grinned and kissed my nose sweetly before releasing me from his grasp. I nearly cried at the loss of contact as he pulled out of me, backing into one of the many streams of water inside the large shower. With a crook of his finger, he beckoned me to join him under the hot spray as he squirted a little body wash into a soft sponge.

Sighing in contentment, my body relaxed against his, letting him support my weight as he washed me, making me feel more cherished and precious than I ever had before, and even more so when he rinsed away the soap and kissed my clean skin.

"I don't want to go back to Seattle," I admitted warily, unable to meet his eyes.

"Me neither, Beautiful. Me neither."

But it didn't matter what either of us wanted. Edward and I had a flight to catch later that day, and I had no idea what would happen once we stepped off that plane.

Part of me rejoiced that he would finally be leaving Renee, but the rest of me worried. How was I going to face my mother once she found out the truth?

What would happen to the two of us once Edward and Renee were no longer together?

Too many questions ran through my head, but with this wet, naked man standing behind me, pressing his perfectly toned body against mine, I couldn't manage to give those questions any further thought.

_Later_. _I'll think about it later_.

* * *

**A/N**

Let the Drama begin... again... Thoughts?

Until later...


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 83**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Yes, let the driver know that we'll be down in ten minutes. Yes... it was quite pleasant... Certainly... Thank you." Edward finally got off the phone with the front desk, letting them know that we were both ready to check out.

Having stayed all night and most of that morning at the Waldorf, it was time to check out and for us to head back to our hotel across town, as much as I loathed the thought.

The Waldorf was like our own little love nest.

"Can't we stay a few more days?" I pouted, climbing onto Edward's lap, kissing the tip of his nose, looking as sweet as I could manage.

"As much as I'd love to, if I'm meant to come back here with you in the fall, then I have a ton of work to do back in Seattle to prepare for the transition," he told me, trying to sound stern when he only managed to wrap his arms around me and pull my body flush against the hardened length straining against his pants.

"Fine – one more day then... we can take the first flight out tomorrow, and I'll only miss a couple hours of school."

"Bella." My name came out as a warning growl before he closed the distance between us, slanting his lips over mine and quickly pushing his tongue in, arms pulling me harder against him.

"Please," I moaned against his mouth, desperately wanting him to give in.

"Uhhmmm," he mumbled, kissing me harder. I couldn't understand what he said, but I could tell he was trying to tell me no.

We broke apart, gasping.

"It's time to go now," he whispered sadly, kissing me a bit more chastely this time – first on the lips, then on my temple.

With a deep sense of loss, I glanced back at our love nest and did my best to hold back the tears.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

How bout a nice _long one_...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 84**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Once we made it back to our suite, Edward and I parted ways to pack – though there was only one wall separating us, the distance felt insurmountable.

It was silly to think that, though, because it wasn't like we had to say goodbye – he wasn't leaving me or anything like that. We just had to stop being touchy-feely around each other for a while – at least until he and Renee were legally separated.

As much as the idea of their separation and impending divorce filled me with a sense of relief, it also set my nerves on edge – made me feel guilty.

By no means did I regret _anything_ Edward and I shared this weekend, but I certainly wasn't looking forward to telling my mother that I recently started sleeping with her husband – even if she was a greedy bitch.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked, interrupting my mental breakdown.

"I just... I guess I don't know what to do... with Mo– I mean Renee... I don't know what to say to her," I admitted, looking away.

"You can wait awhile if you want, Bella... tell her about us after the divorce is settled," he offered, eyes pleading with mine.

"She could see us together, Edward... and the way you look at me sometimes... it'll be obvious."

His cheek turned the most alluring shade of pink I'd ever seen. Was Edward Cullen blushing?

I nearly called him out on it, but we had more pressing matters to discuss.

"Honestly, I don't think she'll suspect... she thinks I can't..." Edward froze suddenly, trailing off as his face turned pale.

"She thinks you can't what?" I asked him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Nothing... just trust me. She won't jump to those conclusions, I promise."

It was then I realized what Edward was trying to tell me, or rather trying _not_ to tell me, and then I laughed. _Really hard._

His brow furrowed, eyes narrowing at my behavior.

It took a minute to gain my composure enough to speak plainly.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I kinda overheard the two of you arguing Friday about your umm... your _problem_," I told him, placing emphasis on the word "problem," I giggled even more.

Edward looked shocked, and rather than laugh any further at his expense, I bit my lip, looking down, allowing my gaze to travel to his lap, which drew my attention to the semi-stiff bulge in his pants.

_Was the man always hard in my presence?_

"Jesus Christ! You heard that?" he groaned, his cheeks darkening further. "Did you think... did you think I couldn't... you know?_ Get it up?_" He whispered the last part as if there were someone else in the room that might overhear him. Which ultimately had me cracking up even more. I probably should have felt bad laughing about it, but Edward was the one who lied about being impotent.

"Hell no, Edward. I knew you were..._ fully functional_ – remember... the office and all that?"

"Oh... uhh... I guess you knew the truth then... hey! Stop laughing... its not funny." Even he was trying not to laugh at that point. "You don't even understand what you put me through these last few months, walking around in those fucking short shorts, and wearing my goddamn college shirts all the time. Christ! It was torture! I had to jerk off in my office a few times at night so I didn't risk waking up hard every morning... you know?"

I raised a brow at his admission, but secretly loved the fact that he was being so candid with me about this.

All the walls he'd put up to keep me out to seemed to crumbled away in the last twenty-four hours. "Well, you won't have to hide your morning reactions with me, big boy," I teased, running my hand over the growing bulge in his pants, making him twitch and harden in response to my touch.

"Fuck," he groaned before closing his eyes and pulling me closer.

God help me, I wanted him again. It didn't matter that I'd already had him inside me twice in as many hours, I was addicted. No matter how many times we ended up being together, it would never be enough. I would always want more, and judging by the possessive way his fingers dug into my hips and ass, I knew he felt the same.

"Don't put this off Edward... please promise me that as soon as we get home, you'll tell her," I begged, forcing him to snap to attention. The lust that lingered on his face soon faded away till it was replaced by a fierce determination.

"No waiting... not anymore," he agreed, his face serious as he gave the solemn promise.

"Good, because as sad as it makes me to say this, I don't want you to be my Daddy anymore, Edward."

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 85**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

It was about an hour and half before our flight was supposed to leave that Edward and I arrived at O'Hare, neither of us particularly ready to check in, but somehow we made it, holding hands until we got to the security checkpoint, and then again all the way to our gate. I couldn't bear the thought of letting him go.

"American Airlines would like to welcome all first class passengers for boarding on flight 1881 with non-stop service to Seattle." _Fucking grey, rainy old Seattle. Why can't we just stay here, in Chicago?_

"I guess that's us," I whispered sadly.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby. You'll be headed back to Chicago at the end of August, and graduation is in two weeks. You'll be so busy, the time will just fly by. I promise."

Edward and his promises – he'd made several of them. I just hoped he could keep them.

"Can we go over the plan again?" I begged, mostly just needing the sense of reassurance I knew his words would give me.

"When we get back to Seattle, you're going to spend the evening at Rose's while I talk to Renee," he reminded. "Hopefully we'll be done talking by the time you get home, and Renee or I will have left the house. After that, we'll just have to see if she contests the divorce or not. I doubt she will, since I plan on offering her quite a bit more than what was outlined in the pre-nup since... you know... I'm just as guilty of breaking our vows."

I had to fight the urge to argue because I knew it wouldn't do any good. We both had been weak when it came to denying each other. What was done was done... at least, that's how I felt.

"Do you regret it... you know, being with me... before the divorce?" It was a concern that had been hovering at the back of my mind ever since we woke up this morning.

"_Never_, Beautiful... I mean, of course if we lived in a perfect world, I would have never married Renee. I would have met you when you were a few years older... maybe in a Sushi restaurant or a coffee shop... I would have asked for your number... taken you somewhere special for dinner... I don't know," he spoke wistfully, his breath coming out in a small sigh. The man could be so vulnerable sometimes, and it was those times I found myself falling for him all over again. "We don't live in a perfect world, but we're together, and I'm not gonna let anything stand in our way."

Edward and I spent the entire flight back to Seattle holding hands, sharing sweet kisses, and whispering _I love you's _and reassurances that we'd get through this, that soon we'd be able to be together – out in the open – in Chicago.

Yet, I couldn't help but worry that all this was going to somehow fall apart.

All I had to go on was my trust in Edward, which to be honest, was a little hard for me these days seeing as how I could count on two fingers the number of people I trusted.

Admittedly, though, I hadn't even told Rose that I had _feelings_ for Edward, much less that he wanted me just as much.

I had a gut feeling that I'd end up telling her tonight anyway, mostly because I knew she wouldn't judge me, not to mention the fact that it couldn't hurt to have another friend on my side when the shit hit the proverbial fan.

If things did go badly and Renee found out about Edward and me and what we'd done over the weekend, then I'd especially need Rose around because let's face it – as much as I loved Edward, he was still a guy, and I certainly wouldn't want him around to witness me snot-sobbing like a baby because I felt guilty for whatever trouble Renee would inevitably cause in retaliation for our actions.

"Here, let me get that," Edward whispered, letting his warm lips brush against my ear as he pulled my bag down from the overhead compartment. I leaned into his touch, knowing it might be the last time I'd get to be this close to him for quite a while.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 86**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Hey, it's me. I just got in from Seattle, and I was hoping we could get together tonight. Gimme a call back when you get this." Rose wasn't answering her phone.

After placing a brief call to her parents, Rose's mother informed me that she was on a date, so there was no way she'd be home before midnight – pushing her curfew to the limit the way she always did. It had seemed like a long shot that I'd be able to stay over on a school night anyway. "So I guess you're stuck doing this with me there," I sighed.

Edward and I were currently in a hired car on our way home from the airport, moving closer and closer to our neighborhood in Washington Park.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," he told me, his body tense.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Can't you go stay at... at... that Stanley girl's house?"

"Jessica's family moved away last fall. Hmm... I could probably hang out at Riley's for a few hours," I suggested, feeling his grip on my hand tighten a little.

_Silence_.

Looking up at Edward's face, I realized he was scowling.

"I love you, Edward – only you," I whispered, squeezing his hand back in reassurance.

His shoulders relaxed minutely, but he nodded his head in agreement.

_Fuck... it was sexy when he got jealous._

Shaking my head a little, I pulled out my phone, ready to call Riley when my screen lit up with a new text from Rose.

**My date is a total douchebag! Call me back in 10, I need an excuse to leave. - R**

**Need a ride too? - B**

**YES! I love you! I'm at the Metro Grill! xoxo – R**

"Can we make a little detour?" I asked Edward. He agreed and let our driver know, making me happy that we'd have just a little more time together.

After a couple minutes, I called Rose back, stifling my giggles as she acted shocked and then pretended to cry. I wondered if she'd gotten around to telling her date that she was going to UCLA to study drama.

Two minutes later, my phone was ringing. Rose.

"He bought it!" she laughed. "I didn't even have to lie, really – I just started sobbing and said I had to go. He looked so confused."

"We'll be by the restaraunt in about five minutes. After we pick you up, could I hang out at your place for a while?"

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 87**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

After Edward and I picked Rose up from the restaurant, we made our way back toward Washington Park.

Once we got to Rose's, I told her to go on ahead, that I'd be inside in a few minutes. I just needed to say goodbye to Edward.

"You'll call me and tell me as soon as it's over, right?" I asked him nervously, my hands wringing in my lap. I was itching to touch him, but we were too close to home.

"Of course, Beautiful."

"I don't want you to go," I cried, knowing I was being silly and insecure. "I'm scared that this has all just been a dream... and as soon as you leave, everything just ends."

"Never. I love you. Everything is going to be fine," he promised again, and I had no choice but to trust him.

"Love you too," I whispered sadly.

It was hard watching Edward leave, but I knew it had to happen, and the sooner the better.

Rose was in the kitchen pulling out two tubs of ice cream and a couple spoons when I walked in. "Chunky Monkey or Late Night Snack?" she asked, knowing which one I'd pick.

Grinning, I snatched the tub of Late Night Snack, my mouth already salivating for the taste of chocolate-covered potato chips.

Once we were situated in Rose's room, digging into our Ben and Jerry's, I caught my best friend staring at me pointedly. Her brow raised in question.

"You are entirely too observant," I groaned, knowing I'd get the bitch brow next if I did tell her what was going on. "Edward is asking Renee for a divorce, maybe even as we speak."

"Shit! are you serious?" Rose sputtered. "You told him about seeing Renee with the Mayor?"

"Yes... but he kind of already knew."

"Oh man. Wow... thats just... damn."

Rose went silent for a minute before taking a couple big bites of her ice cream.

I needed to tell her about Edward and me, but I just didn't know where to start.

"I had sex with Edward," I blurted quickly, sending Rose into a choking fit.

"Oh my God – are you okay?" I shouted, running over to my friend to make sure she didn't asphyxiate on Chunky Monkey.

After a moment, she was wiping at her red face, trying to calm down. Finally she nodded, her eyes wide and shocked.

"He's moving to Chicago to be with me in the fall," I explained quickly.

"Wow... well, how was he?" she asked, making me laugh and sigh dreamily.

"Amazing. He's just... perfect... frustrating, but yeah... really fucking perfect."

Rose gave me a smile that told me she understood. There was no judgement or jealousy, just a curiosity and tons of questions because the girl loved details – the dirtier the better.

After a few hours of telling Rose about my trip, glossing over the more _intimate details_, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was nearly midnight, and I still hadn't heard from Edward. I was really starting to worry.

I was starting to get a bit paranoid and by midnight, I couldn't stop checking my phone. I didn't see any missed calls or message, so I debated on whether or not it was a good idea to try to reach out to him yet.

"Rose?" her mother called before knocking at the bedroom door. "I think it's about time for you to take Bella home. Don't forget it's a school night."

"Are you going to be okay to go home now?" Rose asked me, her voice laced with concern, knowing that at that point, I didn't have much of a choice.

It was time to go home, but what was I going home to?

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 88**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I felt a sense of dread building up in my stomach. The place was dark except for the street lamps and those little motion detector spotlights attached our garage.

"You want me to wait here a minute?" Rose asked, eyeing my house warily, picking up on my obvious anxiety. By that point, I'd already called Edward's cell several times, but every time it went straight to voicemail.

"I'm sure it's fine. Besides, if no one's home, I've got my keys. No big deal," I told her as confidently as I could manage, certain my voice shook a little, betraying my nerves.

Rose relented at my insistence, but still drove off slowly, showing her obvious reluctance to leave me here by myself. Just to be safe, I kept my hand firmly wrapped around my cell phone, though I had no idea what I was really even afraid of.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered to myself, unlocking the door. As I entered, my ears were on high alert, listening for the sounds of raised voices and shattering glass anything that would explain why Edward wasn't answering his phone, but all I heard was silence. Deafening silence.

"Hello?" I called out nervously. "Is anyone home?"

I decided to head toward Edward's office, wondering if he'd be there. It wasn't until I passed the den that I finally got an indication that I wasn't alone in the house.

"Bella? Is that you, sweetie?" My head snapped toward the sound barely able to see anything in the dark, but the faintly visible silhouette of my mother, her petite frame hunched over on the couch, cigarette in hand. Clearly, she was drunk, and if the half empty bottle of scotch sitting next to her wasn't indication enough, the raspy slur of her voice told me all I needed to know.

"What's going on? Where's Edward?"

"Don't you dare say that bastard's name in my presence," she snapped harshly, glass shaking precariously in her hand.

"What the hell's going on?" I demanded, pretending I wasn't the least bit shaken by her angry tone. Arguing with her wouldn't do me any favors – at this point, I needed to know where the hell Edward was and why the fuck he hadn't called me.

"You're stepfather and I are getting a divorce," she spat, before heaving in a deep, shuddering breath. "He's been fucking someone... just like that bastard father of yours... you can't trust men, Bella. They will chew you up and spit you out."

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like Renee's gone off the deep end... where's Edward? Thoughts?

Until later...


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Love all of your theories on Edward's whereabouts.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 89**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

I couldn't see my mother, but I knew her eyes must have been wild with anger. This was becoming downright frightening.

"Just tell me what happened... _Mom_," I pleaded, wondering if she'd take notice that I wasn't calling her Renee this time.

"He came home, told me you were staying at Rose's, said it was _his_ suggestion... that he and I needed to "talk" – you know that's never a good sign," she said bitterly, before reaching over to turn the light on.

She looked like a fucking mess, so much so that I actually found myself feeling sorry for her. Frowning, I wished she'd get to the point, but I knew better than to push her. It was lucky enough that she was even speaking so openly about all this.

"How did you know he... umm... that he was cheating?" I asked her when she didn't continue.

"Apparently... he went and fell in love with someone else, so _now_ he wants a divorce. I asked him flat out if he's been fucking this home-wrecking bitch, and he didn't deny it. See... I've had my suspicions that he wasn't being faithful," she slurred, taking a large gulp of Edward's scotch. "That asshole... I can't believe he dropped this shit on me so close to my birthday. He knew I wanted us all to go back to Hawaii again this summer."

I had to roll my eyes at that one. It was comments like those that let me know that Renee wasn't as torn up about all this as she made herself out to be.

"That's not a big deal. Besides, I was thinking about going on a trip with Rose after graduation anyway."

"Fucking graduation... I can't believe he would do this to you, honey."

"What do you mean?"

"He must not care that much about you if he decided to leave you before you graduated... I bet he doesn't even care about seeing you get your diploma," she sneered. "I'm sure he'll be too busy with his new piece of ass anyway."

"Edward wouldn't miss my graduation," I snapped defensively, not falling for that load of manipulative crap.

"Over my dead body," she hissed, slamming her drink down on the table. "He's a vile, disgusting man... and you're never going to see him again. The only reason I even let you go see Charlie was because the courts made me. If I had it my way, you'd never see him again either. After this, Edward is nothing to you... nothing!"

My hands were shaking at my side, fingers clenched tightly into fists. I wanted to fucking punch her. All the garbage she was spewing was just a pathetic effort to bully and manipulate me into taking her side. Of course she'd focus on Edward and his "infidelity." From what I could tell, she had no idea I knew about her affair with Mayor Dwyer – no idea that I knew she wasn't the fucking victim in all this.

Then, the fact the she brought up Charlie was just the cherry on top of this steaming pile of bullshit. I wasn't a moron. It was as if she thought I'd simply forget all those weekends she pushed me out the door so she could go on dates with random men, and even more when she started dating Edward. For all I knew, she only kept me in her life to punish Charlie for what he'd done.

Seeing her like this, acting like a raving bitch, it didn't surprise me that Charlie went looking for someone else or that Edward had, for that matter.

"Maybe Edward had a reason to cheat on you... did you think of that?" I shouted, startling her, my anger building and swelling to an uncontrollable level. "Maybe he saw you fucking around with someone yourself."

Her mouth fell open almost comically, her face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

_Bitch_.

* * *

**A/N**

Oh no she didn't! Thoughts?

Until later...


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 90**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"I knew it! That fucking bastard is just trying to poison you against me, sweetie! You know I could never do anything like that," she pleaded, pathetically sobbing into her hands.

"_Edward_ didn't have to tell me. I told him," I muttered coldly.

"W-what?" she sputtered.

"Rose and me... we _saw_ you." My words spilled out in a disgusted sneer, and all of Renee's little sniffles and whimpers immediately ceased.

_That little act isn't gonna work on me this time Mother._

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, her voice suddenly hard, and defensive.

"_Mayor Dwyer_, Renee? Really? A man whose wife has cancer?"

That was when I felt it – her wide open palm striking me across the face, the force of it so hard my head felt like it was spinning. I was shocked... stunned immobile.

I'd never been struck before. Ever.

"Get out!" she shouted abruptly, her voice filled with venom and hatred. "Get the fuck out of my house, you ungrateful little bitch."

Without thinking, I shoved her, not even caring about the subsequent crash that followed as she drunkenly fell against the table. From the sound of it, I was certain she'd knocked over the scotch and sent one of her antique tiffany lamps to its death once I'd heard it crash into the hardwood floor.

"Fuck you... you... you fucking whore!" I screamed, running up to my room. I had no idea where the hell I was going. All I knew was that I needed to find Edward. Fast.

Heading toward the stairs, I nearly slipped, feeling a loud crunch beneath my feet. It was still almost pitch black in that part of the house, so I pulled out my phone, temporarily ignoring the new text alert that had just popped up in favor of using the phone's flashlight to see what I was stepping on.

My face scrunched in confusion as my eyes adjusted to what I was seeing.

Edward's cell phone. His broken cell phone.

_Now where the fuck is he?_

Hoping the new text would answer that question, I checked my phone, glancing at the message I'd just received from Rose, feeling more bewildered than ever.

**Mom said Edward came here looking for you... but he was gone by the time I got back. Is everything okay? Please let me know – I'm worried! - R**

I shot her a quick reply that I was fine before rushing upstairs to get a few things packed.

It wasn't until I found a pile of suitcases on my bed, still filled with my clothes from Chicago, that I finally broke down. I'd never been so angry in my entire life. Renee was lucky all I'd done was shove her. After the way she hit me, I had never wanted to punch someone more than I had at that moment.

"Goddammit!" I shouted angrily, dumping the contents of my suitcase on the floor so I could fill it back up with plenty of clean clothes that I could wear to school. Within minutes, I was packed with some essentials – enough to get me through the week at least.

Trudging down the stairs, I glanced toward the hallway, toward the room my mother was in, still stewing about losing a man she never really wanted or appreciated in the first place. With a press of my hand against the sensitive skin of my burning cheek, I turned around, determined to never find myself in a position where Renee could hurt me like that again.

Holding my head up high, I walked out the door determined to never look back.

* * *

**A/N**

Oh yeah she did! Thoughts?

Have you ever had to slap a bitch?

Until later...


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Ready to hear from Edward?

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 91**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

It wasn't until I made it to the garage and was about to slip into my car that I finally got a call.

I didn't recognize the number, so hoped beyond reason that it would be Edward on the other line.

"Hello?" I answered quickly, praying that it was him, knowing that if it wasn't, I'd be stuck sleeping in my car all night. I wasn't stupid. I knew no one would rent a hotel room to an eighteen-year-old – at least no place safe, even if I did have my own credit card, and I certainly didn't feel right inviting myself back over to Rose's at nearly one in the morning.

"Bella? Oh thank God!" Edward's worried voice came on the line, instantly relaxing me. "I'm so sorry I couldn't call you. Renee stomped my fucking cell to pieces, so I had to find a payphone which took _forever_ since no one uses those much these days. Anyway, I just really needed to talk to you and make sure you were okay," he rambled anxiously.

"Umm... I was just about to leave... Renee, she umm... she kind of kicked me out," I told him warily.

"Oh fuck... you told her about us?" he asked, sounding stunned.

"Edward, she was drunk and acting fucking crazy. I never even got the chance to tell her about us – not that I would have _yet_, but she actually kicked me out just for siding with you... and I _might_ have also mentioned that I was the one who told you about her and Mayor Dwyer. That was when she slapped me and told me to get the fuck out of her house."

Edward gasped loudly, seeming as shocked as I was that things had escalated and taken such a violent turn.

"Christ, are you okay? She... she hit you?"

"I'm fine... my cheek kind of burns a little, but it's nothing," I lied. My cheek hurt more than a little – my face was practically on fire.

"This is fucking ridiculous," he groaned. "Look just... just meet me okay? We'll figure everything out together."

"Yeah, I need you... I mean, I need to see you."

He sighed heavily. I knew he was getting too stressed out. "You're going to have to stay with me at least for a few days until all this calms down."

Technically, I was an adult. I didn't have to go back to my mother at all, but I really didn't want to argue with Edward right now, no matter how much I loathed the idea of returning to that house. Knowing I'd have to share the same air as that crazy bitch was enough to make me nauseous.

At the moment, the only thing that allowed me to endure this situation was the fact that when this game was over, Edward would be mine. That fact made it so much more than tolerable, in the end it would be worth it.

"Are you going to make me go to school tomorrow?" I asked teasingly, pulling out of the driveway. I didn't once glance at my rear view mirror as I left the place Edward and I had called home for the last three years.

"It's really late, so I suppose not," he sighed heavily. I could tell, just from the sound of his breathing, that his brain was going to that dark, self-loathing place it went sometimes when he felt the need to beat himself up – usually for things that were completely beyond his control.

But I wasn't letting him go there – not this time, not when this mess was so close to being resolved.

_Okay... so maybe not that close_, but at least he'd gotten the hardest part out of the way and had actually put his plan in motion.

At the moment, my biggest concern was Edward and if Edward needed a bit of a distraction to keep him out of that negative headspace, then I was more than willing and highly capable of providing such a _mutually pleasurable_ diversion.

In layman's terms – let's just say I had plans to fuck his brains out the first chance I got.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked breathlessly, more than happy to let my head fill with memories of the night before and all the naughty things Edward and I had done together.

He groaned, letting me know that he'd noticed the lust in my voice – could tell how fucking bad I wanted him.

"Umm... well... I know it's been nothing but hotels for us for the last few days, so would you be opposed to staying a few nights on the boat?"

"That sounds perfect. So I'll just meet you at the marina?"

"I'll be waiting, Beautiful."

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Here's a two part question – Have you ever had sex on a boat? If so, did the waves add anything to the experience?

Until later...


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 92**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Half and hour later, I pulled up to the marina, parking my car next to Edward's Range Rover. As soon as he saw me, he climbed out of the vehicle, rushing toward me to take me in his arms.

We'd only been apart a few hours, but somehow it felt like months, years even. I knew he felt it too.

"God... I was so fucking worried... let me look at you," he whispered frantically, searching my face for possible damage. Unfortunately, I had already checked in the car mirror, so I knew he couldn't miss the raised pink welp on the side of my cheek in the unmistakable shape of a hand. "Goddamn that woman. I can't believe she did this to you. You could file assault charges against her for this."

"After she hit me, I kind of shoved her into that table by the love seat. I'm sure she wasn't hurt or anything, but I know the tiffany lamp broke and probably a half-empty bottle of Glenlivet," I explained. "I honestly don't think it would do you any favors if I got Renee in trouble while you're trying to get through this divorce."

"You're right, it just makes me so fucking mad that she did this. I love you, baby."

"Love you too," I told him, squeezing him harder than I'd meant to, for fear that he'd suddenly disappear. A low grunt of discomfort escaped his lips, causing me to release him quickly with an embarrassed chuckle, and a mumbled apology that was only slightly sincere.

"I just need to grab a few things and we can head over to the boat." Before I knew it, Edward had briefly disappeared behind the vehicle only to emerge seconds later holding a rather large cardboard box in his hands.

He must have seen the curiosity written on my face. "Groceries," he explained simply, and I had to wonder – with all that food – how long was he planning on staying on the boat?

And more importantly, how long would he let me stay with him?

By the time we made it to the boat, I was so drowsy I could barely stand on two feet, and the bag I'd packed before leaving felt like it was holding a half-ton of bricks.

"Aww... look at you. Does my little baby need a nap?" Edward teased, taking my bag so he could sit it on deck and help me onto the boat.

"Later," I mumbled in reply, wanting to stay awake a little longer – long enough for Edward to ravage me.

"And what shall we do till then?" he replied, giving me a sexy, seductive grin before pulling me toward the cabin area of the boat.

"Hmm... I can think of a few things," I teased, suggestively pressing my body against his.

Without restraint, his lips attacked mine, tongue sliding into my mouth as he pulled me into one of the cabins. I was only vaguely aware of the fact that it was the room I normally used whenever we'd gone out on the boat in the past.

"I want you... now," he growled, fingers fumbling at the buttons on my jeans, trying desperately to get them off me as quickly as possible. Wordlessly, I nodded, letting my legs fall open so he could settle between them.

Lips found my neck as our clothes were unbuttoned, unzipped and tossed unceremoniously on the floor. Once we were both equally naked and desperate for each other, Edward slid inside me, no barrier between us, making me moan and writhe as he filled me over and over without restraint.

Losing himself in the moment, he drove into me, cock so thick and perfect, stretching me again and again as his hips rolled, setting that delicious rhythm – the one that had me gasping as my fingers clawed his back with the need for release.

"You want my cum, Beautiful?" he groaned, his damp hair brushing against my neck, as his sweet wet kisses alternated back and forth between my sensitive nipples.

"Oh God... yes," I panted, legs tightening around him as my body began to tremble. I could feel my climax approaching fast, tightening in my belly, throbbing and pulsing between my thighs.

Edward's lips wrapped around a stiff peak, gently nibbling before he tugged, the sensation traveling straight to my aching clit, sending me over the edge.

"I'm gonna...fuck... I'm coming," I cried out, shaking in his arms as I drowned in pure sensation.

"Fuck," Edward grunted, burying his cock deeper inside me than he'd ever been before. With a low growl, he stilled for a moment before his body began to sag against mine relaxing – sated.

With a sigh of contentment Edward rolled off me, but wrapped me in his arms till I was snuggled against his bare chest, his body warm, skin damp with sweat.

"We need to talk soon, but for now let's get some sleep, Beautiful."

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 93**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

As it turned out, Edward had some important errands to run which left me time to spend alone, sitting aboard the empty boat while I piddled about, finding ways to entertain myself.

When I had woken up that morning, I looked around, becoming worried when I realized Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. Barely a moment before I would have started panicing, there he was, as sexy as usual, carrying a tray of food in his skilled hands. Breakfast.

"Care for some bacon and eggs?"

"Sure," I told him just as my stomach growled in agreement.

"So, I'm meeting with my lawyers this morning," Edward began nonchalantly just as I took my last bite of food.

"Oh?" I replied curiously, matching his nonchalant tone even though I was nearly bouncing in anticipation to hear what he had to say.

"I've had the paperwork drawn up for months now, just waiting for the right time," Edward began, his voice only slightly hard and distant. Wanting to comfort him, I cuddled up to his side, throwing one leg over his as I tore off a piece of bacon. "I know Renee was pissed but legally she can't fight me on the divorce, and at this point I don't really think she wants to. From the beginning she knew how much she was entitled to if things went sour between us and I already told her last night I'd give her even more if she didn't drag this thing out. At first she started threatening me, but after a little _persuasion_ on my part she agreed."

"That's amazing, but I just... I just really don't understand that woman," I muttered. "She was acting all wounded and angry last night – like a raw nerve."

"Yeah... she was extremely angry when I told her the reason I wanted the divorce – hence the broken cell phone, but yeah, according to her, she's not planning to contest it. The tough part is wondering if she'll keep her word or not. Because the thing is, honestly, it's not too late for her to change her mind and decide that she wants to drag this out and fight me for more money, but I doubt she will. She knows I have a team of lawyers that will tear her apart in the courtroom, not to mention the fact that they'd toss the prenup in her face."

"There's also another matter, and I hope you don't think poorly of me for doing this, but Jenks, my PI has photos of your mother and Mayor Dwyer – nothing explicit, but enough to keep your mother off my back till this divorce is over. That being said, she now has Phil's reputation as well as her own to consider, not to mention the fact that she could end up with nothing if she gives me trouble. To be honest, I think she's ready for the two of us to be over anyway."

"What makes you think that?"

"I hate to say this, especially knowing how much you care for Charlotte Dwyer, but according to Jenks, her doctors don't expect her to recover this time. I've been told that she was moved over the weekend to a private facility in Tacoma, so doctors could help her with pain management until she passes," Edward told me, his voice worried and compassionate.

I was stunned silent, feeling rather guilty that Edward, Renee and I were having issues when some people were dealing with so much worse.

"After recent evidence has come to light, I truly believe that this is what your Mother's been waiting for – her chance to be with Phil," Edward explained, his words had my heart slamming against my chest at the thought of Renee and Phil getting together behind Charlotte's back – both of them waiting for her to die so they could be together.

_Disgusting_.

"So you think she's been seeing him for a while?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Did you know Renee and Phil were highschool sweethearts?"

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked him, feeling confused and bewildered that Edward, not to mention my mother, would keep that information from me.

"It wasn't my intention to keep anything from you, I swear. Honestly, I only found out this morning when I was checking the missed messages on my broken phone. I had to slip my SIM card into yours so I could check them. I hope that's okay?" I nodded, eager for him to continue. "So anyway, my P.I. found an old yearbook photo of the mayor and his prom date – Renee Higginbotham."

"I honestly don't know what happened between them, but whatever it was, it wasn't enough to stop them from getting back together again. At any rate, Renee doesn't want her dirty laundry aired out, not when there's even the slightest possibility that she and the Phil might be able to be together once his wife is out of the picture," Edward continued, sounding almost bored by the topic of conversation.

For what felt like the thousandth time, I found myself at a complete loss for words.

* * *

**A/N**

What do you think happened with Renee and Phil? Will Renee get her wish to become Mrs. Dwyer once Charlotte is out of the way? Thoughts?

Until later...


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Sorry about the delay... got wrapped up in the closing ceremony...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 94**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Not long after our _enlightening_ conversation, Edward left to pick up the paperwork, taking my cell phone with him.

While he was gone, I took a little time, tidying up the boat, putting away the groceries he'd bought for us to share. After a while I got bored and decided to get a little sun, as much as was possible with all the cloud cover in my way. And that was how he found me a couple hours later when he returned from the meeting with his lawyer.

"Jesus," he groaned, his voice rasping out the low curse. "Are you trying to kill me?"

With a flirtatious giggle, I curled my finger beckoning him join to me on my towel, letting my legs fall open slightly in invitation. He groaned again and I couldn't help but notice the tent in his pants.

"You know we can't do this here, and yet you still tease me," he growled before letting his fingers rest on my thigh. I could tell he was itching to move them lower, to see if I was as aroused as he was, but a commotion from one of the other boats snapped him out of his temporary trance.

"Too many people around for me to fuck you the way I want to... let's get out of here for a while okay?"

Without waiting for my agreement, Edward rushed over to captain's chair and turned on the engine. Before I knew it we were pulling out of the harbor and speeding off toward some secret cove Edward said we could anchor the boat near, so no one would bother us.

"What do you think?" he whispered from behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle, skimming the side of my face with his cool lips.

It was nearly dark out, but I could just make out the small island and the fact that we seemed to be pretty far from civilization. "It's beautiful."

Wordlessly, Edward turned me around in his arms, eyes blazing as he looked down at my upturned face.

"You're beautiful." The words fell from his parted lips, his sweet breath fanning against my face before his mouth met mine, slowly, surely, firmly, tongue sliding in, making me moan – the sound, low and throaty, telling him without words how much his kiss affected me.

Skilfull hands peeled off my clothes, tossing them to side before he slid down to his knees in front of my naked body. "Use me for balance," he directed before his face disappeared between my legs, lips and tongue finding my needy little clit.

"Oh fuck," I cried out loudly, relieved that I didn't have to hold back. No one was around for miles. "Don't stop."

The way he devoured me, it was like he couldn't get enough.

One hand wrapped around my thigh, he held me tighter, keeping me upright as he lifted my right leg over his shoulder, tongue still sucking and licking my clit, driving me wild with lust and the need to climax.

It felt so fucking good though, I didn't even want to come yet, but no matter how hard I tried to make that feeling last, I couldn't help but fall off the edge the moment I looked down at Edward, eyes meeting his as he stared at me with that intense expression.

With a guttural moan, I came, feeling a gush of arousal flow from my body, unable to stop it from reacting to his presence, and that primal need to be fucked and filled over and over.

Once my body began to calm down, Edward pulled me down to lay beside him on the towel where he proceeded to kiss every inch of my body, working me into a frenzy, making me whimper and beg for his cock like a dirty little girl.

Thankfully I didn't have to beg long before he was buried deep inside me, claiming me over and over till we could barely move.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Until later...


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Sorry about the delay... again... this time my internet was down.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 95**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"How long ago... I mean... when did your feelings for me start to change?" I asked him quietly, gazing up at the stars as my head rested against his warm chest.

"It's hard to say... to... you know... pinpoint a date," he replied hesitantly. "But I suppose if I had to give an estimate - tell you when I actually acknowledged that I was physically attracted to you - then it was probably last summer."

"Hawaii?" I asked knowingly, feeling guilty that I hadn't owned up to my snooping. I'd invaded Edward's privacy and he didn't even know it. I knew I'd have to tell him eventually.

"Yeah, I mean... it's not like I'd never seen you in a swimsuit before... but your umm... you had definitely... _developed _more. Jesus... I sound like a fucking pervert," he groaned.

"I like it," I whispered, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment. "Maybe you don't see it this way or don't understand, but the fact that you're older is actually a huge turn on for me, and honestly, I don't know why I feel the way I do, but I can't complain, especially knowing that you're just as attracted to me."

"I tried to fight it... the way I feel about you - those couple weeks especially."

I chuckled a little, remembering the way Rose and I acted during our holiday in Hawaii – flirting with tons of boys, surfers and locals mostly, but a few guys from the resort had gained our attention as well.

Nothing came of our flirting, especially since I was still hopelessly devoted to Riley at that point, but we had fun acting like a pair of cock-teases, flaunting our tiny bikinis and our _assets_, which was why it came as no surprise that Edward had found himself so conflicted.

"That first morning, when I came back from jogging and you and Rose were laying out by the pool?" he asked, his voice sounding a little sheepish.

"I think so..."

"I saw you... you know... laying there, on your stomach, in that skimpy little green thing with the cut-outs. Your ass looked so goddamn bitable, so round and tight... and then to make matters worse, your top was undone and I could see the sides of your breasts pressed against the lounger and fucking beads of sweat and tanning lotion pooling in those little dimples on your lower back. Your body was fucking sparkling, Beautiful, making you look like some kind of sex nymph that had just stepped out of my teenage wet dreams."

_Speechless... just fucking speechless._

"You got me so goddamn hard, I nearly pulled my cock out and started stroking it right there for the entire fucking resort to see, but then you turned over and I caught a glimpse of that beautiful heart-shaped face – that innocent perfect face and I felt like the most despicable human being on the planet. Until you turned over, I hadn't known it was you or I would have never let myself imagine all the ways I wanted to claim you."

"It was the same for me." I whispered, trailing my hand over his stomach, inching toward the heat of his cock, certain I'd find him hard and ready again. "I felt terrible, like there was something wrong with me for wanting you the way I did, but when I finally accepted it, and let myself believe that you felt the same, nothing had ever felt more _right_."

"Aren't we a pair?" he asked rhetorically, chuckling as he pulled me closer in an effort for his lips to reach my forehead.

* * *

**A/N**

So now you know when Edward Really started wanting Bella. He never stood a chance! Thoughts?

I'll get you guys another update in a few hours!

Until later...


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

I know I said a couple hours, but the internet went down again and I fell asleep. Woops...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 96**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Not long after our little chat, Edward sent me to bed before driving the boat back to the marina. Knowing I had school in the next day, he didn't want to risk making me late.

The following morning, he woke me up early, ignoring my pleas that he let me miss just one more day of classes. This time, though, Edward decided to pull the step-dad card, much to my dismay and insisted that I be grateful he hadn't made me go in the day before. I kind of wanted to pout, but I knew he was right. Finals were coming up in a week and then graduation, so I couldn't afford to miss much more, or I'd run the risk of fucking up my grades.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your phone back."

After slipping my cell into my purse, I looked over and saw Edward removing a new smartphone from its box.

"What made Renee want to smash your phone the other night?" I asked curiously.

"Aside from the fact that she's mentally unstable, I'd say it was because she snatched it out of my hand, hoping to find some incriminating evidence and when she didn't it, pissed her off," Edward explained.

I had no words for how fucked up everything with my mother had become. Lately she seemed downright certifiable.

"You mind dropping me off at Rose's this morning?" I asked, knowing it would be inconvenient for Edward to have to take me all the way to school when I knew Rose would give me a ride.

"Sure. I need to get to the office soon anyway," he replied distractedly, his fingers sliding across the touch screen as he activated his phone. "I'm making the announcement to the board today that we're moving corporate headquarters to Chicago, which I'm sure is going to get quite a bit of pushback from some of the trustees, but ultimately, I know they'll back my decision."

Upon returning to school, everyone seemed to be interested in my trip to Chicago and what Northwestern was like. It wasn't as if any of them had any interest in attending the same school, but I just happened to be the first of my group of friends to have actually visited a college campus.

Riley said hi and smiled at me a few times when we passed each other in the halls, while his new girlfriend, Vicki, sneered at me like I was some kind of threat. As if. After having been with a man, _with Edward_... I couldn't look at boys my age and have anything other than platonic feelings toward them.

They all seemed childish, like kids to me, and Edward was an adult, a grown man with experience who knew how to play my body like a finely tuned instrument, how to make me come and scream his name, not to mention the fact that he loved me. Most of these boys were only concerned with getting their dicks wet. Falling in love probably didn't enter into their thoughts all that often.

"You need a ride back to the marina after school?" Rose asked, snapping me out my Edward-induced trance.

"Uh... probably. Let me check," I replied having her follow me to my locker. The school forced us to keep our phones there during classes.

Once I had it powered on, I was about to send a quick text to Edward to see if he was going to be leaving the office anytime soon, but a new voicemail alert came through.

It was Renee.

* * *

**A/N**

What does Renee want? Thoughts?

Until later...


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Only a few more chapters left! A lot will be happening in these chapters as well... and they'll be nice and long too...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 97**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

_Bella... I'm... I'm so sorry. The other night... I just wasn't myself... I shouldn't have hit you or made you leave like that. Please don't hate me... just... just come home soon, sweetie, so we can talk_.

The shaky tenor of her voice made it apparent that she'd been crying, while my own body trembled in anger as I replayed the message one last time. Once I'd deleted it, I contemplated smashing my SIM card so she couldn't call me back.

"I'm sure she feels guilty, Bella. I mean yeah she's a greedy two-timing bitch, but she's still your mother," Rose rationalized, attempting to be the voice of reason, and help me through my anger.

"There's too much shit between us now. Even if I was planning on forgiving her - which I'm not - she'll forget about her guilt as soon as she finds out that I'm the 'little slut' that's been banging her husband," I argued. "It's better this way."

"For who, Bella? I know you just want all this to be over, but are you really going to go to Chicago with Edward knowing your mom will spend the rest of her life believing that she's the reason you never contact her again or do you have the balls to tell her the truth?"

"Rose," I growled warningly, not at all liking the direction this conversation was heading.

"Look... I'm sorry. I know it's not my place. It's just... I see the way things are with you and Renee and I hate it. You deserve to have a someone in your life who supports you the way a mother should."

"You and I both know that Renee isn't capable. Besides, you and Edward are all the support I need, Rose. Nothing is ever going to change with that woman, and it doesn't matter what I say or do. She was always too fucking selfish to be a mother."

After our conversation, I sent a quick text to Edward to see what time he'd be home from work. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be anytime soon, so I opted to head over to Rose's place knowing she'd help me get caught up on some of the classes I'd missed the last two days.

That was pretty much how the rest of week had gone. I'd get a few texts and voicemails from Renee here and there, all of which consisted of her asking me where I was, what I was doing. Frankly it shocked me, as it was the most she'd spoken to me in years, aside from all the time she spent trying to convince me to try the newest diet fads or buy some ridiculously expensive outfit.

It didn't matter though. I'd already decided I wasn't seeing her._ Too little, too late_...

As the weekend drew closer, Renee's attempts to reach me continued. One night she even stopped by Rose's house to see if I was there, hoping I'd come home, but Mrs. Hale told her that aside from a few visits, I hadn't been staying there. Renee was shocked and confused, certain that I wouldn't have gone anywhere else.

As soon as she realized Mrs. Hale wasn't lying, she wanted to know where I was. Thankfully, Rose's mom came through for me, telling her she knew nothing.

The worst was when I got an annoyed call from Riley Friday night wanting to know why my mother had come to his place looking for me. Apparently, Vicki had been there at the time, and as insecure in their new relationship as she was, misunderstood, thinking that Riley and I must still seeing each other on the side. Once he'd explained to both my mother and Vicki that he and I were no longer an item, Renee left having no clue where to find me.

When I told Edward what happened, he felt certain that Renee would be calling him next, looking for me, but I was pretty sure she'd get bored and give up before that happened.

It wasn't until the following Sunday that Renee bit the bullet and called Edward, just as he thought she would. As shocked as I was, I figured it was due to the fact that I had yet to answer a single one of her calls or texts.

_Mother doesn't like to be ignored._

Edward's eyes met mine, searching my face warily to see what my reaction would be after having glanced at the screen to see who was calling. Without words, his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I nodded, knowing he wouldn't take the call until he knew I was okay.

"Renee," he answered , his tone clipped, and cold.

Then silence.

It seemed my mother had a lot to say because Edward stood there quietly listening for what felt like several minutes.

"Just like that... you aren't even going to fight me?" Edward asked, the only emotion in his voice was the slightest hint of surprise.

Suddenly Edward's expression changed, eyes turning dark and stormy, but before his anger could reach atomic levels, I wrapped my arms around his middle, hoping to calm him down.

"Of course you'll get the money we agreed on, even though I don't think you deserve a fucking dime for that shit you pulled the other night. You know good and goddamn well what you did... Bella's face had your fucking handprint on it... Stop fucking crying... you're lucky that's all that happened... if Bella hadn't pushed you back, I would have taken her down to the police station to file assault charges against your dumb ass... absolutely not... legally she's an adult, so you have no say in where she lives... if she wanted speak to you, she'd have answered her phone when you called earlier today or one of the other hundred times you've called. I think that's for the best, since she's leaving at the end of the summer after all."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing heavily. "Fine... we'll meet at Jenks' office at noon. Bring your lawyer if you think you need to." At that, Edward slammed his fist on the countertop, the sound startling me.

"Christ, Beautiful, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly as the anger faded, and his body sagged against me.

"It's okay... she makes me the same way sometimes."

"Don't worry, Beautiful... this will all be over soon."

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like Edward put Renee in her place wouldn't you say? Thoughts?

Until later...


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 98**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

Much to mine and Edward's surprise, Renee was being fairly civil the last few days, and just as she promised, had agreed to an uncontested divorce. They ended up settling everything out of court and Renee had taken, without argument, Edward's offer of a lump sum payoff of ten percent of his personal financial assets, half the selling price of the house, her clothes and jewelry as well as the Porsche.

Frankly it disgusted me that Renee was getting so much, but Edward assured me that he had been expecting her to get greedy and try for more, so ten percent and half the house felt like a bargain to him. I still didn't like it, but I also knew that Edward's money was doing more than placating Renee, it was buying our freedom.

Once both parties had signed on the dotted line all that was left to do was wait. It would take ninety days before the divorce was final and then Edward would be free.

The days leading up to my graduation had been interesting to say the least. Renee had left one final message telling me that she was coming to watch me get my diploma, and since then, had ceased calling.

Charlie actually called me a few times trying to coordinate a celebration dinner with Edward and Renee, so I ended up having to be the one to break the news of their recent separation. Charlie didn't seem all that surprised.

"So it'll just be the three of us then?" he asked warily, probably not too keen on the idea of spending any amount of time in the same room as Renee.

"Nah... just you and me, unless you'd like Edward to come?" I offered without thinking. As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to slap myself for suggesting such a thing.

There was no doubt in my mind that it would go down in history as the most awkward dinner of all time.

"Edward? I thought you said he and Renee were getting divorced?" Charlie asked, sounding confused.

"Edward is a nice guy, but now that I think about it, maybe it isn't such a hot idea. It might hurt Mom's feelings if we invite Edward instead of her," I lied, knowing Renee she wouldn't give a shit. She loathed Charlie more than anyone, and there would be no hurt feelings if I spared her from spending time with him.

"What happened... between Renee and Edward? That is... if you don't mind me asking."

I was surprised by Charlie's interest. He rarely asked about Renee.

"Well..." I began, not sure if I should tell him the truth. Of course, I wasn't going to mention my relationship with Edward by any means, but I considered telling him about Renee. I wondered if he might have any answers about her and Phil and why they broke up after high school. "It's kind of a mess..."

After that, I told Charlie everything, except the part about me being the woman Edward had fallen in love with.

Charlie stayed mostly quiet, listening intently as I replayed the events from the previous week. "I hate her," I told Charlie, half-expecting him to scold me for saying such a thing.

"That makes two of us," he shot back dryly and sighed. Just from his tone I could tell that our conversation was about to get heavy. "I know I haven't been... I wasn't much of a father to you these last few years. Renee made things difficult... after... the two of you caught me."

I frowned, wondering if I'd traveled to some crazy alternate universe or something. Where the hell was he going with this?

"At the time, I knew you were too young to understand and by the time you were older the time to tell you had passed. I thought it would just confuse you and hurt you more..." he said cryptically "...but now you're older and I think... I think it's time you heard the truth."

* * *

**A/N**

What does Charlie plan to tell Bella? Thoughts?

Until later...


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Posting Tomorrow Morning's Chapter early, so I can sleep in a little longer and because I know this last cliffie was a doozy!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 99**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"What are you talking about?"

"I was never Renee's first choice," he started "The man she wanted was more interested in what he could gain with his marriage than finding love. In that way, I'd say Renee and Phil were perfect for each other, but your mother wasn't always... like she is now. She used to be good and so energetic. When Phil married Charlotte, your mother finally agreed to a date with me. I knew she'd never love me like she loved Phil, but I was young, naive. I thought she'd eventually grow to love me, especially when she got pregnant with you, but nothing seemed to change, and Renee only grew to hate me – said I smothered her."

Charlie's revelation about Renee and Phil was nothing short of what I'd suspected ever since Edward told me about their long time involvement. The Higginbotham family was nowhere near as wealthy as Charlotte Stratton's, not to mention the fact that they had no political ties while Charlotte's father had served two terms in the Senate.

"I honestly don't know what Renee hoped to gain other than an out from our marriage – an out that made her look like a victim. The woman... I know you don't remember her, but her name was Sue and she was my secretary. Your mother knew I was attracted to her, but I never intended to act on those feelings. I respected Renee and our vows too much, but your mother had plans of her own."

My thoughts were reeling as Charlie shared these, frankly, intimate details about his life.

"Renee paid Sue to seduce me."

I gasped loudly, in no way expecting the words that had just left my father's mouth.

"Now I'm not saying I was innocent in all this, but with the way your mother had been treating me for months, I was lonely, Bella, and Sue, a woman I was desperately attracted to, happened to be there when I needed someone."

As much as I wanted to be angry at Charlie for giving into temptation, I knew _all too well_ that sometimes you just couldn't help yourself.

"It wasn't a coincidence was it?" I asked him, having suspected for quite a while that Renee had somehow known what would be happening between Charlie and his secretary when the two of us walked through the doors that morning. "It wasn't a coincidence that we came home when we did, was it?"

"Afraid not. After what happened, Sue was so horrified that Renee had allowed our six year old daughter to witness the two of us that later on, she felt so guilty that she broke down and told me everything about your mother's plan to catch me cheating and that it never included you being involved, but by that point it was too late - the damage was already done."

"You should have told me, Dad," I whimpered, unable to stop the tears from flowing. "You let me think all that... that stuff about you for all these years. You let Renee tell me what a terrible father you were and you did nothing but perpetuate that lie."

"I thought I was doing what was best for you at the time. In retrospect, I know I was wrong, and I'm so fucking sorry, Bells," he choked, and I could tell he was crying just as much as I was, especially after hearing him call be Bells again. He hadn't called me by that name since I was a little girl. "If I could go back and change something. Anything. It would have been to fight for you, but I couldn't imagine taking a little girl away from her mother. I just... I didn't know what else to do. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not ready to forgive you yet... but now that I understand... I feel like maybe we could... I don't know... maybe try to have some kind of relationship. Anything is better than this," I told him, knowing that in all likelihood, with me leaving for Chicago in the fall, Charlie and I wouldn't really see much of each other for the next several years.

"Yeah, Bells. I'd like that. A lot."

When Edward came home that day, I told him all about the phone call with Charlie, not sparing any details when I relayed what he'd told me about that day so many years ago.

"Jesus," Edward muttered, his eyes bewildered and angry. "How did I not see this? How could I have been such a poor judge of character?"

His words had me worried, afraid that he'd wonder the same thing about me, if his complete loss of trust in Renee would make him second guess the love that had blossomed between the two of us, but I didn't mention my worries, deciding that I'd spend every day making sure that Edward never doubted my love or intentions.

* * *

**A/N**

I loved all your theories about Bella being Phil's daughter or Charlie being gay...

What do you think of Charlie's revelation? Thoughts?

Until later...


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 100**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

The day before graduation, Edward had taken a group of movers over to the house to pick up all our things, most of which would end up sitting in a storage building until it was time to head out to Chicago next month.

I still hadn't decided what to do as far as living situations were concerned. Edward had assured me that he'd be more than fine with it if I wanted to get my own place, so I had some room to grow, to feel comfortable inviting friends my own age over, in a place where I could come and go as I pleased. His biggest concern was that he didn't want to get in the way of me enjoying my college years, and it wasn't like he wouldn't be living nearby.

My first instinct was to tell him he was crazy if he thought I wanted to live anywhere without him, but I knew he'd appreciate it more if I considered my choices like a mature adult. So instead, I decided to wait a couple more weeks before I gave him the okay to buy that big beast of an apartment the realtor first showed us. For most couples, two weeks was probably too early in the relationship to be living together, but Edward and I had shared the same roof for the last three years.

After Edward came back from the storage place, I was thrilled to find that he'd brought several suitcases of clothes from both our closets as well as the little pink dress I'd worn the night of the Gala. Since it was the nicest piece of clothing I owned, I decided to wear it underneath my graduation gown in hopes that Edward might take advantage of me later that night.

The sexy smirk on his face told me he was going to have a hard time keeping his hands off my body for the next few hours.

As rushed as all my classmates were to find our places, after being dropped off, I didn't once see anyone from my family until right after they called my name to give me my diploma.

Unlike most of the other students, I didn't really have a cheering section. The voices that called out in praise of my achievement were scattered around the auditorium forcing me to turn my head comically to search them all out. In the end, my eyes landed on Edward, and I didn't even try to look away, not caring who saw the adoration in my eyes.

After the ceremony, Charlie was the first to find me in the sea of red gowns. Though it was still a little awkward, I closed the distance between us, letting my arms wrap around my father for the first time in at least ten years. I was tired of being disappointed in my family. "I love you, Dad."

"Yeah, you too Bells," he replied, squeezing me even tighter.

Over Charlie's shoulder, I noticed Edward watching us, waiting patiently with a lopsided grin on his gorgeous face. I knew he didn't want to interrupt our moment.

With an excited grin, I motioned for him to join us just as Charlie pulled back from our embrace.

"Charlie," Edward acknowledged politely, taking my father's hand.

"Cullen," he replied, giving Edward a look that was meant to be intimidating, but only succeeded in making me giggle because of the way his mustache twitched in response to saying Edward's last name.

As nervous as I'd expected him to be, Edward didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"You joining me and Bells for dinner?" Charlie asked. Dinner with Dad had completely slipped my mind, and as much I wanted to just go back to the boat and let Edward have his naughty way with me for next few days, I was kind of looking forward to talking a little more with my father.

"Nah... I think I'm just gonna head home now. You'll call me later right, Bella?" Edward replied, his eyes finding mine.

I simply nodded, knowing the lust in my voice would be obvious if I tried to speak.

"Come here," Edward said finally, pulling me in for a brief hug, so as not to rouse suspicion "I'm so proud of you."

As soon as Edward left, I saw Charlie looking at me strangely, and I had to wonder if he'd figured it out. The way his eyes narrowed, at Edward, the whole mustache twitch thing. The man could be so perceptive sometimes, and I had to wonder if he was maybe a cop or detective in another life, rather than an accountant.

If Charlie thought there was something going on between Edward and me, he thankfully made no mention. Instead, his guard went up and his gaze turned hard the instant his eyes locked on someone or something behind me.

"Bella, sweetie... can we talk?"

My head snapped toward the direction of the voice, recognizing its owner immediately.

"I have nothing to say to you, Renee. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear from you. I don't even want to look at you," I sneered in disgust.

"Keep your voice down," Renee hissed, her eyes darting back and forth at all the people staring at her. Once she was certain our conversation wasn't attracting unwanted attention, she started in on her rant. "This is ridiculous Isabella Marie. I said I was sorry, so now I think it's time you came home." Renee reached out, grabbing my arm tightly, her boney fingers digging into my wrist painfully.

Enraged, Charlie took a threatening step toward her just as I wrenched myself out of her grasp. "Stay away from me," I growled, my voice low and dangerous. Without another word, I wound my arm around my father's letting her know which side I'd chosen.

After a moment Renee became quiet, and all the color seemed to drain from her cheeks as her eyes locked on my proximity to Charlie. It only took a brief moment for realization to dawn on her face, the expression reminding me of the way I looked after she'd slapped me in a fit of drunken rage. She knew Charlie had told me the truth about what she'd done, what she'd allowed me to be a witness to. She knew that I knew. _Everything_.

Her face fell and I'd never seen her look more humiliated in my entire life.

I couldn't have cared less.

"Are you ready to go, Dad? I'm starved."

Without another word, Charlie and I walked toward his car.

Renee didn't follow.

* * *

**A/N**

Sounds like Renee doesn't like not having Bella around to manipulate and control. Do you think Charlie figured out what was happening between Bella and Edward?

Only one more Chapter left before the two part epilogue! Thoughts?

Until later...


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

This is the last chapter before the Epilogue! I can't believe it's almost over!

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**CHAPTER 101**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

_One Month Later..._

"So... you remember that silent auction, I bid on at the Gala?" Edward asked coyly, as he helped me tape up the boxes we were planning on taking with us to Chicago the next morning.

A sly grin spread across my cheeks, when I thought about what he might have bid on "I was pretty distracted that night... you might have to refresh my memory," I teased.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but now that you've been getting closer to Charlie I wasn't sure if it was something you'd even wanna do..." he said, trailing off, leaving me confused. "It's two weeks, during winter break... in Brazil... well off the coast of Brazil on a private island to be precise."

"Holy shit... a whole island?" I squealed a little, imagining having Edward to myself, naked twenty-four hours a day, and all the filthy things I wanted to do to him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure now... like if maybe you wanted to come back to Seattle... spend Christmas with Charlie?"

At that reminder my face fell. On one hand, I wanted to be selfish and do this for myself, but on the other, I still hadn't forgotten how Charlie treated me over the years, and that he hadn't fought for me when Renee took me away. I knew he was trying to be better and now that we had somewhat reconnected, I knew it would hurt him if I didn't at least make an effort to spend the holidays with him.

"Hmm... maybe we could do both?" I suggested hopefully.

"Alright... we still have time to decide, in case you change your mind or whatever."

"So... a private island?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Edward looked up from the box he was packing, his questioning eyes meeting mine. "Yep... belongs to one of the benefactors. They donated it for those few weeks to help raise more money for the Cullen Foundation."

"I was just wondering... since it is private and all... maybe I should wear my little green bikini... and maybe this time you won't have to hide your... _reaction_."

"Hmm... as tempting as that sounds... I may want to enforce a _no clothing_ policy," he replied with a smirk.

"Well what about when I lay out? I'm not sure I want a sunburn on my ass," I teased, knowing that I would probably be too busy attacking Edward for sex to even think about laying out.

"Of course not... that's my favorite part. I don't think I could bear it, if it was suddenly off limits, for spanking and squeezing."

I giggled a little, my face turning pink at the thought of Edward pouting because I had a sunburn on his "favorite part."

It was then that a thought struck me, making me think about something I'd nearly forgotten about over the course of the last few months.

"Your _favorite_ part? Is that right?" I asked inquisitively, before turning around, watching him over my shoulder as I wiggled my hips in a suggestive manner.

Suddenly, Edward's gaze turned dark and stormy, the lust in his eyes unmistakable.

My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest, excited that my teasing had awakened the beast from its cage. Before I knew it, Edward had me pinned against the wall, palming my ass roughly, fingers rubbing and squeezing like he couldn't get enough. His mouth closed over my neck, sucking and nibbling, breathing hot and heavy on my skin.

"We've b-been in this p-position... before," I gasped and stuttered, nearly breathless from the greedy way he was holding me.

"Mmmm," he groaned against my neck before grinding his hard cock against my ass, seemingly lost in sensation.

"That day... in the kitchen," I continued, barely able to stop myself from giving into the desire to let him fuck me right then and there. "Remember _Daddy_?" With the divorce still two months away from being final, technically, Edward was still my step-father, a fact I occasionally liked to tease him about.

"Fuck yeah, Beautiful," he growled, apparently only paying attention the last part of our practically one-sided conversation.

I bucked him off me a little, turning around in his arms, leaving him stunned and aroused. In that state, it didn't take much to reverse our positions till I was the one pushing Edward back against the wall.

With my hands pressed against his chest, I locked eyes with him, feeling a small thrill at being in control. "Tell me," I demanded "Tell me what you were thinking that morning in the kitchen."

"Fuck... Bella," he groaned, looking away slightly in embarrassment.

I wrapped my hands around his neck for leverage, molding my lips against his for just a moment before pulling back again. "Please, tell me. I need to know."

"You _know_... Beautiful... you had to know that I knew it was you. Maybe that makes me a fucking pervert, but I just couldn't help it," he rasped, pulling me hard against him, pressing his his hard-on insistently against my belly. "It was like fucking Hawaii all over again, only that time, I just didn't have the strength to resist anymore."

"But you told me..." I gasped, remembering how devastated I was when he told me that intimate touch was meant for my mother.

"I lied."

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sure you all still have some unanswered questions, but I promise those will be answered in the Epilogue pt.1 which will post tonight!

Thoughts?

Until later...


	102. Epilogue Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Thanks to **Twimarti** for beta'ing and **Kitty Vuitton** for pre-reading!

Here is the Epilogue! I am officially marking Hello Beautiful as Complete though I do plan on posting pt 2 of the Epilogue as well as some EPOV outtakes. The outtakes will come a little later though.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**EPILOGUE PT. 1**

**************•~Bella Swan~**•

"Hello, Beautiful," Edward whispered the moment my eyes fluttered open. It was early. Really early.

"Five more minutes," I groaned, burying my head in the softness of the closest pillow.

"Get up. We've got a flight to catch," he said a little more forcefully, to which I rolled over and stuck my tongue out at him before pulling the comforter over my head.

"I just got done calling you beautiful and now you're acting like a snotty little brat," he growled, pulling the comforter off my body.

Before I could even manage a reaction I felt his hand come down on my naked ass, making me yelp in surprise. "Hey!" I shrieked, rubbing my sore bottom. "You can't do that..."

"Oh really?" he taunted, letting his open palm hover over my butt as if he were going to swat me again.

"Yeah really..." I said indignantly, thrusting my hands behind me protectively. "Besides, you're not even my Daddy anymore."

"Act like a brat and you'll get spanked," Edward said with a self-righteous smirk on his fuck-hot face.

"Act like a _bad Daddy_ and you won't get your cock sucked anymore!" I retorted, loving the way that smirk disappeared and transformed into fear right before my eyes.

"Hmm... I'd say we're at an impasse," he decided, having realized all that he stood to lose. "Either way... you're awake now, so get up and get dressed." Rolling my eyes playfully, I climbed out of bed as ready as I'd ever be to face the day I'd been dreading for weeks.

Edward and I were returning to Washington for the first time since August.

Charlie had been rather excited to hear that we were making a pitstop in Seattle before catching a flight out to Brazil, and though I wasn't terribly enthusiastic, the fact that he wanted to spend time with me _was_ pretty nice.

I just didn't have it in me to avoid him anymore.

The flight to Seattle seemed to go by so fast. Edward did his best to keep my thoughts occupied, but he knew I was beyond distracted, and had been for a while. It wasn't seeing Charlie that had me worried. Renee had started calling again.

After graduation, I hadn't hear from her in months. Even when the waiting period lapsed on her and Edward's divorce, she stayed silent.

It might have had something to do with Mayor Dwyer's marital status, and the fact that Charlotte had miraculously taken a turn for the better. Or maybe it was because Edward had been required by law to divulge the fact that he'd purchased an apartment in Chicago – where Renee knew I was attending school, thought it could have been the fact that Renee knew I hated her guts for what she'd done – for depriving me of my father and a chance at a normal family life, as she exchanged it for one that was based on material possessions and lies.

Whatever the reason was, it hadn't been enough to stop her from calling me at least once a week for the past four weeks.

Of course I ignored the calls, but now that so much time had passed, and some of those wounds were beginning to healed, I thought back to that day at school and what Rose told me about telling Renee the truth.

The question I had to ask myself was whether or not Renee deserved to ease her conscience, or if telling her about Edward and me would even make a difference.

It wasn't as if she'd ever been in love with Edward, so maybe now that they were no longer married, she wouldn't even give a shit. Whatever the case, I figured it was time I found out. It was time to tell my mother the truth.

Edward and I had spent the evening at Charlie's enjoying a nice home-cooked dinner prepared by his new fiance, Emily – a sweet woman who blushed and giggled over everything my dad said. Normally, I would have found her behavior annoying, but Emily was just so nice, I couldn't help but like her. It was good to see my dad with a woman who wasn't a bitch for once.

Edward had just moved to pass me the creamed potatoes when my phone vibrated in my pocket, startling me.

"Hello," I answered quickly, without looking to see who was calling.

"B-bella?" The stunned voice of my mother answered from the other line and I nearly hung up at the realization, and I would have had I not been curious to find out what she wanted. Her voicemails and texts were always so cryptic, usually just her asking me to please call her back – never _why_ I should.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly when she didn't immediately start speaking. All conversation at the dinner table ceased at the abrupt change in my demeanor.

"I just... I wanted to make sure you were... umm... having a good Christmas," she explained lamely.

"Cut the bullshit," I whispered harshly, before leaving the table so I could speak to Renee in private. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I... I heard you were coming home for the holidays."

"Now where the fuck did you hear that?" I snapped, livid that she'd apparently found some way to keep tabs on me.

"Phil might have mentioned it in passing... he said you... that you were planning to stop by and see Charlotte while you were here."

Of course Renee was still in contact with that asshole. I was sorely tempted to tell Charlotte what her bastard husband had been up to while she was dying in the hospital, but I knew that ultimately, it wasn't my place.

"So you're still fucking our _deal old mayor_?" I sneered.

"Ahh... no... he's decided to stay with... with Charlotte," Renee whined as if I'd feel sorry for her loss or something.

"I just wondered if you might stop by... I got you presents."

'I don't think that would be appropriate..." _Silence_. "Look... I don't have all day to talk. Edward and I are having dinner with Charlie and his fiance," I told her coldly, not even caring that she might finally open her eyes and figure out that Edward and I were together. I knew she'd been so wrapped up in getting money and waiting for Charlotte to die so she could be with Phil that the fact that her husband and daughter were fucking had gone completely unnoticed.

"Edward?" she asked dumbly.

"Are you blind, Renee? Isn't it obvious?"

"But Edward said..." she whispered, her voice trailing off. "He said he fell in love with..."

"Me – Renee... Edward fell in love with me."

The call hadn't ended but the other line had, once again, gone silent. Without a doubt, I knew this time, that I'd never hear from her again.

"Goodbye Renee," I whispered before ending the call and returning back to the kitchen to enjoy dinner with my family.

^*/HB\*^

Edward had gone out for a couple hours to have dinner with some colleagues who had stayed at the Seattle office, and Emily had gone upstairs to give my Dad and me a little alone time.

"He's a good man," Charlie said after taking a large gulp of wine "though, quite a bit too old for a nineteen year old."

The ball-shriveling scowl that threatened to appear on my face was just about to make an appearance before Charlie continued. "But... I can't deny how happy you both seem to make each other."

"I love him, Dad." _That's all that matters anyway._

"I know, Bells, I know," he replied with a sigh before patting my leg, indicating that he'd said his piece and wouldn't bring it up again.

^*/HB\*^

"You ready to go, Beautiful?" Edward asked when it was getting close to time for us to be at the airport. After spending a couple hours with Charlotte, Edward had come by to pick me up, so we had plenty of time to get to our flight. Since it was an international flight, we had to get there a few hours early, especially since the airport was bound to be packed with all the holiday travelers.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

**A/N**

I'm so not ready for this to be over yet, but I know it's time for me move forward and finish some old stories as well as work on a few new ones!

There are so many people who helped out and reviewed and shared their thoughts in the FB groups, as well as the wonderful folks who pimped Hello Beautiful out wherever they could. I never expected this kind of response especially on a fic with so much cheating! LOL. You guys were fantastic and just what the doctor ordered after losing two of my fics in May during the last spring cleaning.

Again, I really appreciate everyone that stuck with this fic all the way to the end! I love you guys and greatly appreciate the encouraging words!

Love you guys!

Epilogue Pt. 2 (The Brazillian Vacation and beyond...) will be coming next week!


	103. Epilogue Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The epilogue is taking a lot longer than I thought to get finished... Here is part 2, but there is just going to have to be a part 3 so our happy couple can enjoy Brazil...

Hope you're ready to finally hear from Edward.

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**EPILOGUE PT. 2**

**************•~Edward Cullen~**•

_Resistance was futile._

Honestly, though, should I have really been surprised?

Probably not, especially after the stunt I pulled in the kitchen that morning when I felt Bella up and pretended as if I thought she was Renee. That day, I felt like I'd hit an all-time low. It was a terrible thing to do, especially considering Bella's feelings, which, at the time, had been sadly unknown to me.

Certainly it hurt her to believe that my seductive words and intimate touch had been meant for her mother.

I was an idiot, a jackass with a hard-on, and, _fuck my life_… I was the pervert who fell in love with his goddamn step-daughter.

Above all, though... I was happy. Ridiculously happy.

After years of dating and failed relationships, this amazing girl was thrust into my life – she fucking blindsided me. For so long, she was forbidden – a temptation that had been impossible to resist. Though, it was likely I would've made my desires known much sooner, had I not watched her blossom before my eyes from an awkward, knobby-kneed little girl into the magnificent beauty in front of me.

I fought those feelings of self-loathing and disgust for so long, hating myself for every illicit fantasy I allowed my overactive mind to conjure night after night in my office sanctuary. It had taken a long time to come to terms with those feelings. Even knowing that my Beautiful shared my dark desires couldn't ease the guilt I felt over having lost control with her, in allowing us to be together within the bonds of my marriage to another woman – albeit a sad, pathetic excuse for a marriage, one that was completely based on lies and greed, and to her mother no less.

It was a terrible situation. One I would have avoided at all costs had love and all-consuming lust not gotten in the way of my careful control. The feelings she awoke inside me were like nothing I'd ever felt before, and the fact was – when it came to Bella, I was a weak man.

It was wonderful.

Once we'd left Charlie's, Bella and I had taken the sixteen-hour journey from Seattle to São Paulo where we spent nearly the entire day holed up in our hotel room, enjoying each other before coming out so we could enjoy a night on the town.

Earlier this morning I woke Bella up, reminding her that it was almost time to meet our tour guide who would be taking us to the island we were sharing for next two weeks.

All I could think about was the fact that I'd have my girl all to myself – no school or business meetings getting in the way of our time together.

My mind raced, imagining all the ways I could take her, make her come and scream my name. I couldn't fucking wait to be inside her, moving hard and fast, reminding my girl that she was mine.

"How long will it take to get to the island from here?" Bella asked as I helped her onto the yacht, drawing my focus back to her excited smile.

"Considering how ready I am to have you spread out and naked in front of me, I'd have to say far too long, Beautiful," I told her, letting my lips brush against her ear.

A low, shuddering exhale was the only sound I heard as Bella's body pressed closer to mine, trembling as she steadied herself and tried not to fall when the yacht began to pull away from the pier. "I want you," I whispered quietly, so only she could hear, our lips mere inches from one another.

"Oh God…" she whimpered just as I closed the distance between us, kissing her deeply, eagerly sliding my tongue into her mouth, loving the way she moaned against my lips. It wasn't until I realized my hard-on was digging into her hip that I came to my senses and reluctantly pulled away before pressing a couple small kisses on the tip of her nose.

It would have been so easy to get completely carried away, but we weren't alone.

Rather than test our restraint any further, Bella and I huddled close together on one of the benches at the front so we'd be able to see the island better once it came into view.

"It's so beautiful," she told me, leaning in closer to my embrace.

As the island came into view, Bella gasped, clutching her chest in surprise.

The couple who'd given us use of the island had also graciously given us access to the yacht and a small fleet of boats, which would prevent Bella and I from being stranded after our guide left.

Within the hour, Bella and I were situated, and all our luggage was neatly stacked near the door of the largest of six massive bedrooms – way more space than either of us needed, but we had no complaints.

After thanking our guide, I made my way to the back deck where Bella was waiting by the pool, gathering the thin material of her caftan at her thighs so it wouldn't get wet as she waded into the shallow end.

My eyes couldn't help but trail down the length of her shapely legs, taking in every silky inch of lightly sun-kissed skin.

"May I join you?" I asked, startling her so badly that she dropped one end of her dress into the crystal blue water.

"I can come back inside if you'd rather..." she began before trailing off, her eyes meeting mine, instantly recognizing the hunger I knew she'd find.

Wordlessly, I reached back, grabbing my t-shirt to pull over my shoulders, fucking loving that she watched me so damn intently.

After tossing the shirt aside, my fingers quickly loosened the laces of my board shorts just enough that I could slip them down my legs, leaving me completely exposed and open for her eyes to devour.

The way that girl looked at me drove me wild.

I knew I was a good looking man, attractive, still relatively young – people stared, men and women, but those longing lustful gazes were nothing to compared to the pure unadulterated desire I found in the eyes of my Beautiful Bella.

She made me feel like a god, and she was a goddess... _my goddess_.

Holding her gaze, I stalked toward the steps that led down into the pool, relaxing as soon as my foot hit the water, feeling relieved that the temperature was perfect.

As soon as I was standing there in front of her, drinking in her desire, desire that equally matched my own, my fingers danced across the surface of the water, skimming it slowly until I met smooth skin and wet fabric.

"You don't want to ruin your pretty new dress, do you, Beautiful?" I asked her, toying with the hem, barely able to ignore the urge to tear the thin garment off her tight little body, revealing the flesh that was mine alone to claim.

Biting her lip in that innocent manner that drove me wild, she looked up at me as I towered over her small frame, shaking her head slowly.

"Then you won't mind if I just... slip this off," I told her, not really waiting for any kind of answer, too eager to have her naked and spread out in front of me.

As soon as I lifted the caftan from her body, exposing her bare breasts, my gaze followed every line and curve, devouring, savoring, feeling delirious at the thought that this girl was mine – that I'd never stop wanting her this way.

"So fucking sexy," I growled, giving her a predatory grin as my eyes locked onto the juncture between her thighs.

_Jesus Christ. _The all-consuming need to slide inside was quickly becoming overwhelming, making my cock harden further at the sight of her.

Bella's little white panties had gotten wet in the pool, leaving nothing to the imagination as the fabric revealed a narrow stripe of trimmed hair on her mound, and only managed to further draw my eyes to the thin material clinging to the bare lips of her pretty pink pussy. _My _pussy.

With little consideration for the delicate garment, I tossed her sopping wet dress onto the deck, one hand sliding into her panties before I ever heard the wet splat of fabric hitting the ground.

Her moans of pleasure were music to my ears as my lips latched onto one stiff nipple, pulling her body close to mine, and slipping my large hand into her white cotton panties.

"Want you," she panted loudly as my index finger slid effortlessly through her slippery folds, finding her sensitive little clit. "Oh... right there..." Her hands were on me in a flash, one sliding into my hair as the other found my lower back, encouraging me to take her hard and fast the way we both loved.

"Tell me, Beautiful..." I commanded, my voice rough with obvious need as I rubbed her slowly, toying with that sweet pussy. "Tell me how you want me... hard and fast? You want my cock pounding into you from behind until you scream my name, or do you want it slow and deep – those long erotic strokes... me pushing into you, sliding into that tight wet heat, making you feel every slick inch of my hard cock?"

"Fuck... I want... both... I want you to fuck me... make love to me... just I need you inside," she gasped, arching into my touch as my lips returned to her nipple, swirling my tongue around the dark bud, licking and sucking, nibbling and tasting.

By that point though, my cock was throbbing painfully hard, my body eager to be encased in her slippery heat. So as much as I fucking loved teasing her – making her wild for me – I was desperate for the sweet relief I could only get from burying my cock balls-deep inside her tight little body.

"Now... I need you," I growled, dipping down so I could wrap my arms around her thighs, lifting her up till she was straddling my hips, feeling my cock press insistently through the thin scrap of fabric between her legs.

She moaned.

The combination of the breathy sound leaving her full lips, combined with the friction of her body rubbing against mine was nearly too much to handle, and I was ridiculously close to prematurely losing my shit. Christ...

Quickly, I scrambled out of the pool, still carrying Bella in my arms, as I rushed to poolhouse, hoping to find some kind of pool inflatable.

I probably could have brought Bella into the house to one of the beds, but I knew neither of us would make it that far.

_Bingo_.

In the corner of the pool house was one of those giant blow up loungers, ready and waiting.

No words were needed as I laid Bella down on the bouncy surface, freeing my hands, so I could frantically pull the sopping wet panties down her legs, and toss them unceremoniously on the floor behind us.

Taking my cock in my hand, I hovered over her, stroking myself as I nudged her legs apart, and settled between her open thighs. My eyes met hers, silently asking permission, knowing it wasn't necessary. I just couldn't _not_ make that connection, had to let her see how fucking much I wanted her, loved and desired her, fucking worshipped every inch of her.

My Beautiful had to know she was _mine_.

Her dark eyes reflected mine, silently telling me I was hers.

Always.

Holding her close, I pushed inside slowly, savoring the hot wet heat of her as she arched into me, pulling me deeper and deeper, burying my cock inside her heavenly body.

Bella gasped at the intensity of being completely filled, while I groaned loudly, feeling my cock throb inside her as struggled to get control of my body. She felt so fucking good, I was on the verge of losing my grip.

"Please, baby... make me come," Bella begged, her hips shaking with need.

"I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard, Beautiful."

Finally, I pulled back till it was just the tip there inside, not moving, for just a brief moment, long enough to make her whimper and whine, and moan and gasp as I slowly slid back in.

I kept doing that over and over, sliding almost all the way out, giving her a few shallow strokes before slide all the way back in.

"Oh God... please... fuck me," she finally cried when it became too much, her face glistening with sweat, eyes clenched shut.

"Soon," I whispered against her ear, before pulling all the way out. She looked up at me confused, her eyes bewildered and full of lust. It wasn't until I began to slide down her body, kissing and nipping at her silky flesh along the way, that she finally realized where I was headed. "I need to taste this pretty little kitty first, Beautiful."

Knowing she was still aching to be filled, I slid two fingers inside her before going to work on her slippery clit. She moaned and shifted, her body desperate for more. A third finger slid inside, filling her the way she needed as I tongued the sensitive hood, swirling and sucking, nibbling and licking, till she was clenching hard around my fingers.

Before she came down, I pulled my mouth away from her pussy and began putting pressure on that sweet spot that always managed to make her quiver and shake and cry out in pure pleasure.

"Fuck yes... that's it, baby come on my fucking fingers, you dirty little girl," I demanded, pressing that spot harder, knowing she was about to lose it.

"Oh... my... _fuck_," she cried out, throwing her head back as her thighs clamped around my wrist so hard it was almost painful, but I couldn't even care... she just looked so goddamn sexy.

As she came down from what appeared to be an earth shattering climax, I pulled her back into my arms so I could rearrange the inflatable raft, practically folding one end over the other, till it slightly resembled a wedge shape, perfect for what I wanted to try next.

Finally Bella began to appear aware again, her tongue finding the salty sweat on my neck as she licked and sucked at the overheated skin, making me growl at the erotic sensation.

As much as I loved her mouth on me, we had other matters to attend to – my girl wanted to be fucked, and I was more than ready to oblige.

"Turn around," I directed, my eyes filled with dark desire, with the need to take her hard and fast, fucking her and reminding her that she was mine. "Bend over the raft and spread your legs. Show me what a dirty girl you are. Show me how much you want my cock."

With a whimper she quickly did as I said, bending over the lounger, positioning her deliciously robust ass mere inches from my throbbing cock, tempting me to push into that tight, puckered hole, and claim her there as well. That was something we'd definitely have to have a conversation about later, for now though, I had a sweet little pussy to fill and fuck.

"Hang on tight."

Bella screamed as my hips surged forward, nearly making her knees buckle beneath her as my cock filled her fast, pushing in hard till I was buried to the hilt.

It felt so good, I nearly collapsed on top of her.

Needed something to hang onto, I slid one arm around her waist, holding her to me as I began to pound into her hard and fast, just like I told her I would. WIth my other hand, I alternated between palming and rubbing her breast, to holding her by the throat, and then wrapping my fist around her long hair.

Every time I grabbed her, she cried out, her inner walls tightening as she came closer and closer to edge.

With each hot pulse, I caught up with her, knowing my own climax wasn't too far out of reach, but there was no fucking way I was about to get her that close and not make her come before I finished, so I doubled my efforts, bringing my free hand to her clit, rubbing furiously. She began to quiver and shake a little, but still wasn't there yet.

_Fuck... I'm gonna fucking explode soon..._

Desperate for her to come, I changed the angle slightly, and was rewarded with the shrill cry of pleasure that escaped her lips before she finally began to tighten around me, her inner walls contracting harder and faster than I'd ever felt before.

"Edward... fuck!" she shouted out in a primal cry that almost sounded angry.

So lost in her tight little body, I barely felt the gush of liquid pouring down my thighs as I roared and growled out my own climax, spilling my seed deep inside her hot pussy.

"Christ... that was..." she breathed, trailing off as she turned back toward me.

"Yeah," I replied dumbly, still dazed from our lovemaking session.

Fucking hell...

If the rest of the trip was like this, I wasn't sure I'd ever want to leave...

* * *

**A/N**

Next installment of the Epilogue will post in about a week.


	104. Excerpt from My Beautiful for SU4K

For those of you waiting for Part Three of the Epilogue, this isn't it. This is a teaser excerpt of EPOV from Chapter's 53-57 which highlights the second night Bella and Edward spent in Chicago in Edward's POV.

The full Outtake will be available in the SU4K Compilation to raise money for the charitable foundation for Cancer research SU2C. The full Outtake, as well as many other outtakes and O/S's from various authors can be yours by making a donation of 5$ or more.

For more details, please check my profile and or blog for a link to the SU4K site and info on how you can contribute and obtain the compilation.

We are also looking for authors, betas and artists who can donate banners and short stories, as well as assist authors with making corrections to their stories.

Every little bit helps.

Without further ado...

* * *

**0. . . oO•.o.****My Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0

**Outtake for SU4K**

**************•~Edward Cullen~**•

The moment I opened the door to our suite, the sight of Bella assaulted me where I stood, my cock twitched taking notice of the short little jean skirt she had on. She didn't need to turn around and bend over for my mind to conjure the image of the light denim fabric riding up over her luscious ass, giving me a glimpse of the silky pink panties I'd once found stuck to side of the dryer one day – the very same ones I was tempted to keep until I realized how fucking perverted it was.

_Jesus Christ..._

My imagination was starting to run away with me, and I couldn't stop myself from wishing that she'd be wearing those panties, knowing that it was too much to hope that she might have been thinking about me, wanting my cock so bad that a little wet spot soaked right through to the center just between her shapely thighs.

The temperature seemed to go up about a hundred degrees in here, and I hadn't even said anything to my beautiful. Clearing my throat a little, I muttered out a quick "Did you have a nice day?" She didn't answer though, she was too busy staring at me strangely as I removed my tie and jacket in an attempt to cool my body down and forget about the nasty thoughts running rampant in my perverted brain.

Still no answer. Was I that obvious? Could she tell that I was fighting with everything I had not to pop a fucking boner right now? Could she see my semi-hard cock twitching in my slacks?

_Fuck it... _"Bella?" I had to say something. I needed to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Huh?" she asked wide-eyed, finally glancing up toward my expectant face. I at least needed to _look_ like I had some composure, even if it was barely hanging on by a thread.

"I asked if you had a nice day," I said quickly, my brow raised in question.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the excerpt and will consider contributing to a cause that is very near and dear to my heart!

Thank you

Until next time...


	105. Chapter 105 - My Beautiful - EPOV

**My Beautiful - A Hello Beautiful Outtake by SoapyMayhem**

**Thanks to my beta's Twimarti & SueBetaFairy**

My Beautiful was an EPOV outtake I submitted for SU4K to raise money for SU2C (Stand Up to Cancer) I hope you all enjoy it! More A/N at the bottom.

**Summary: **During a trip to Chicago with his stepdaughter, Edward reflects on the extent of his feelings for Bella. While drunk, Bella makes a shocking confession. _EPOV for Chapters 53-57_

**Dedication: **To Steven Marshall

* * *

**~*My Beautiful*~**

**A Hello Beautiful Outtake**

**Edward Cullen**

The commute back to the hotel was spent, for the most part, psyching myself out – telling myself that I could do this, that I could turn off those fucking feelings and stop my body from reacting the way it did whenever she was around. If I could just find something else to focus on, or I don't know... distract myself in some way, then maybe I could make it through the rest of the trip without humping my stepdaughter like an oversexed jackass.

Playing the part of an impotent man for the better part of a year had been nearly impossible with the object of my darkest desires constantly running around, dressed in nothing but those tiny fucking shorts, alternating between low-cut tank tops and half my old college t-shirts that she'd commandeered from my closet.

_Why couldn't she look like most teenage girls?_ This would be so much easier to manage if her body didn't tempt me, or haunt me with the urge to devour her like a starving man.

Girls that age _rarely_ caught my eye, at least not often in the last ten or twelve years, but there was something about Bella. She had a kind soul... an old soul, and to make matters infinitely worse, my stepdaughter had, without a doubt, the most luscious fucking ass I'd ever seen.

Most days, I found myself baffled that God would create such a stunning creature and place her in my path, tempting me beyond reason – driving me insane with the insatiable need to sink my cock inside her tight little body. It would be so fucking good. There was no doubt in my mind about that fact.

Bella was sin, and I knew that I was surely destined for hell because of all the impure thoughts that delicious body inspired. Not to mention the countless times I'd taken my hard cock in my fist and pumped it rough and fast till I came, uttering her name like a fervent prayer.

But there wasn't a thing I could about it now. Especially after that day in the kitchen when I felt her up. That was the day when I realized I had truly lost it. I couldn't let that happen again. I just couldn't let it get that far. As it was, I was already standing too close to the fire, my palms already seared with the memory of her sweet flesh and how soft and perfect she felt in my hands.

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. The fucked up part was that there was no way I could avoid spending time with her, and I honestly didn't want to either. My mind seemed to crave her as much as my body – maybe more. On one hand, I wanted to be around her always, worshipping her, protecting her, fucking her, anything I could do to be close to her, but on the other, the rational part of my brain, the part that wasn't crowded with lust and the strange tinglings of love, seemed to hold me in check, reminding me that Bella wasn't mine.

_She's my stepdaughter, and nothing more. She'll never be mine... my beautiful..._

_At least not until Renee is out of the picture. _

Once the divorce was final, I knew I needed to take some time to distance myself from that life, and what Renee and I once were. Maybe even let Bella grow up a little, get out and experience adulthood with the hope that one day, if I could somehow stay involved in her life, she might see me differently, the way I saw her.

Then I had to wonder what she'd think about my plan – if she even decided to commit to Northwestern, would she feel like my presence here in the city was an annoyance or maybe even an invasion of her privacy? Or would she see it for what it was – my attempt at staying close, so that at the very least, if I couldn't have her, I would at least be there as a friend, be someone that she could trust and count on, someone who could pick her up if she drank too much, or give her a quiet place to study during midterms, maybe even be that shoulder for her to cry on if some asshole decided to break her heart.

I didn't dare hope for more. Not if I wanted to keep my sanity.

My mind was so focused on thoughts of Bella that I barely even registered the fact that my car had finally come to a stop in front of the hotel and the driver was already making his way to my door.

"Mr. Cullen, will that be all today?" the man asked, probably hoping to be dismissed for the evening. At this point, I had no intention of impeding on his time. My mind was fucking exhausted and I was eager to see Bella as well, even though I was still rather concerned about the conversation we'd shared the night before.

"No, that'll be all." I waved him off, grabbing my briefcase so I could head upstairs and face my fears, hoping that I could find the strength to resist the object of my desires.

The moment I opened the door to our suite, the sight of Bella assaulted me where I stood. My cock twitched, taking notice of the short little jean skirt she had on. She didn't need to turn around and bend over for my mind to conjure the image of the denim fabric riding up over her luscious ass, giving me a glimpse of the silky pink panties I'd once found stuck to the side of the dryer one day – the very same ones I was tempted to keep until I realized how fucking perverted it was.

_Jesus Christ..._

My imagination was starting to run away with me, and I couldn't stop myself from wishing that she'd be wearing those panties, knowing that it was too much to hope that she might have been thinking about me and wanting my cock so bad that a little wet spot soaked right through to the center just between her shapely thighs.

The temperature seemed to go up about a hundred degrees in there, and I hadn't even said anything to my beautiful. Clearing my throat a little, I muttered out a quick, "Did you have a nice day?" She didn't answer, though; she was too busy staring at me strangely as I removed my tie and jacket in an attempt to cool my body down and forget about the nasty thoughts running rampant in my perverted brain.

Still no answer. Was I that obvious? Could she tell that I was fighting with everything I had not to pop a fucking boner right now? Could she see my semi-hard cock twitching in my slacks?

_Fuck it... _"Bella?" I had to say something. I needed to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Huh?" she asked wide-eyed, finally glancing up toward my expectant face. I at least needed to _look_ like I had some composure, even if it was barely hanging on by a thread.

"I asked if you had a nice day," I said quickly, my brow raised in question.

Bella and I made small talk for several minutes, and I hated that I'd made things so awkward between us. We used to be so close and friendly with each other until my fucking dick started getting in the way.

It was also easier when I thought Bella and Riley were still together. I had to admit that he was nice kid, but dear God, I wanted to rip his fucking head off, especially when I realized they were probably fucking. It drove me insane, but it was exactly the reminder I needed to ensure that I kept my distance.

Now that Riley was out of the picture, I'd had to keep reminding myself that Bella was still my stepdaughter and that meant she was off limits, the most forbidden fruit imaginable. I couldn't have her.

For now, I'd have to settle for being her friend and stepdad. Reluctantly, I asked her what she wanted to do tonight. Yes... it didn't matter that I'd already sent my driver away for the night. We needed to get out of this confined space before my body's reactions ended up giving me away.

At my question, though, a strange emotion, one I didn't recognize, played on her face for a brief moment before it was replaced with a look that could only be described as mischievous.

"You know... I'm pretty tired after today – would you mind if we just stayed here?" she asked carefully, eyes never leaving mine.

_Fuck... I don't think I can handle this right now. _Swallowing the lump of desire in my throat, I pushed, hoping she'd change her mind "You sure you don't want to go out, have dinner or go to the cinema?" _Please, Bella..._ She nodded, though, letting me know she had no interest in going out. Fucking Fantastic. "Uh, okay... then we could watch a movie here if you want?"

Maybe if we were in the dark together and her mind was focused on the television screen, she wouldn't notice my cock straining in my pants for the next few hours.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew she had her own ideas.

"Maybe we could try out the pool?" she suggested innocently, causing a war to break out inside me. Every rational bone in my body was screaming out warnings, making sure I understood that if I was within a hundred feet of Bella and one of her dangerously sexy bikinis, there was no way my body wouldn't react. My cock, on the other hand, was steadily waking up again to beg me to say yes, begging me to conjure every ounce of charm in my body with the intent to seduce my beautiful girl, have her on her back in front of me, legs spread, bare, waiting for me to worship her with my fingers... my tongue, with my aching cock.

_You're fucking losing it, Cullen... calm down_.

"Uh... I don't know," I told her nervously, hating the fact that I couldn't keep my body under control long enough to take my stepdaughter to the pool. I'd always thought of myself as a moral person, a standup guy. That was a joke. What a fucking perv I turned out to be...

"Come on, _Daddy_. I wanna go for a swim!" she said, poking her plump lower lip out in a way that got me hard as a fucking stone. Then my brain registered what she'd actually said.

_Daddy..._

Christ – anything but the fucking _Daddy_ talk. The reaction I had when her sweet lips formed those innocuous little syllables was goddamn indecent. To make matters worse, she chose that exact moment, when I was already painfully hard, to cross her arms over her perky little tits, which just seemed to make them look even perkier and fucking hell... I couldn't _not_ give her what she wanted.

_What I want is to push my cock into something warm and wet before my balls explode_.

Feeling stunned and a bit speechless, I cleared my throat and nodded my head in agreement.

_God... I was such a fucking pushover._

"I'll uhh... just go get my trunks," I mumbled after a moment before walking awkwardly back to my room. I had no idea if Bella had seen the rather large tent I'd pitched in the front of my slacks. Nothing could be done now if she had. I'd just have to hope and pray that she didn't put two and two together to realize that she was the reason for my body's rather inappropriate reaction.

Once I was in the sanctuary of my room, I slumped against the door, my hand immediately coming to rest on my cock just to give myself a bit of relief. As hard as I was, I didn't think I could make it tonight if I didn't handle this _situation_ first.

Quickly, I undid my belt, leaving it hanging open as I unbuttoned my slacks and reached into my boxer briefs, finding my cock hard and sensitive. It didn't matter that it was just my hand providing the stimulation, it felt so fucking good that I had to bite my lip to stop myself from groaning and alerting Bella to nature of my illicit activities.

_Fuck, that feels so goddamn good... but Bella's sweet little pussy would feel infinitely better. Fuck..._

My hand covered the swollen tip briefly before gliding down to the base and back again. Increasing the pressure only intensified the sensation as I imagined Bella bent over in her little denim skirt, presenting a perfect pink pussy, wet and a waiting to be filled.

_Oh yes... fuck yes..._

There would be nothing to stop me from sliding right in, watching her petite little body quivering with pleasure as she stretched to accommodate my thick shaft, and... oh fuck... the wet sucking sound I knew her pussy would make as I pounded into her soft heat.

_Holy fuck..._

As ripe as my imagination was with various fantasies I had of fucking and making love to my beautiful girl, it wasn't long before I came in thick, hot spurts all over my hand.

Then the shame returned again, though I had to admit, I wasn't feeling half as guilty these days as I had in the beginning.

My desire for Bella hadn't waned in the least. If anything, I desired her more now than ever – more than any other woman I'd ever encountered.

If only I could just get control of my urges, at least until I could divorce Renee and give Bella some time and distance enough to think of me as just a man and not her stepdad. Maybe that was impossible, but I had no intention of giving up. I had to see if there could ever be something more between us... anything.

Not wanting to keep Bella waiting any longer than I had, I rid myself of the stuffy suit before digging through my bag to find my swim trunks.

I almost wished I hadn't brought them, so I might have at least had an excuse not to go to the pool with her, but then my dick reminded me that I had brought them on the off chance that I might get the opportunity to see her in a bikini again.

The fucking war going on inside my body was maddening. I wouldn't be surprised if I just fucking snapped one day.

If I was being honest, I had a feeling I'd wind up institutionalized at some point anyway, especially if Bella kept on dressing in skimpy clothes and calling me _Daddy_ in that pouty little girl voice she always used when she was trying to get her way.

By the time I was in my trunks and out the door, Bella was standing there wearing this blue cover-up thingy. I don't know what it's fucking purpose was because the thing was so goddamn sheer, she might as well not even wear the damn thing.

Tonight was going to be a long fucking night...

***~*HB*~***

It didn't take long for Bella and I to ride the elevators up to the roof level where the hotel's pool was situated.

As soon as we arrived, one of the hotel staff members had already approached us about ordering drinks and then immediately proceeded to freak me the fuck out.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen – we'll have your drinks in just a few minutes."

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen... it was fucking embarrassing the way my heart stuttered in my chest at the thought of Bella becoming my wife. _Oh God... am I seriously blushing?_

This isn't fucking happening...

"Are you okay?" Bella asked suddenly, probably startled and concerned by the stunned look on my face. To make matters worse, she reached up to place her small hand on my bicep and began stroking it comfortingly.

Her touch, her bare hands on my skin was like being jolted with electricity, and all the energy was traveling down to my cock, shocking it back to life with a vengeance.

"Y-yeah... I'm uh... I'm fine... I just need to... I'll be right back," I stuttered, spotting a bathroom off to my left. I didn't care if Bella thought I had explosive diarrhea, I had to get the fuck away from her before the monster boner I was sporting burst right out of my goddamn shorts.

It wasn't until I was inside the room that I realized it wasn't a bathroom I'd entered, but a changing room filled with towels.

_Now I look like a fucking moron. Great. _"Goddamn that girl," I grunted irritably, knowing that it wasn't really her fault. I had no one to blame but myself.

After several minutes of internal debate, willing my cock into submission and berating myself for acting like the perverted jackass that I was, I left the dressing room and found Bella next to the pool, preparing to dive. Seeing her dressed in so little, I knew I'd have to keep my eyes trained somewhere other than her pert little breasts if I had any hope of getting out of here without incident.

Noticing the grim expression on my face, she called out my name, her eyes questioning, asking me if I was okay.

_Of course I'm not okay. I'm a thirty-five-year-old man who's in love with his eighteen-year-old stepdaughter._

Not fucking okay in the least.

I muttered out an excuse, telling her that I needed to head back up to the room, making sure to let her know that I thought she should stay and have fun without me.

I didn't want her following me back to the room. I needed space and time to think, needed to get my head back on straight so I could make it through the rest of the weekend.

The disappointment on her face was clear, making me feel like the biggest fucking asshole on the planet, but it was already too late. Bella assured me that she'd be down in an hour, and at that, I left quickly, heading back to our room.

***~*HB*~***

An hour passed, and then another. I was starting to get a bit worried.

Had something happened? Had Bella made a few girlfriends by the pool and lost track of time?

Was she up there being chatted up by some asshole in a speedo?

At that, my thoughts began to run rampant, imagining some young player type sweet-talking Bella down to his hotel room to...

_Oh, fuck no... she's mine_. _Okay, so maybe she's not mine, but I'm still fucking responsible for her. _

Without further hesitation, I scrambled to the elevators wearing nothing but my swim trunks and dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

By the time I made it to the rooftop level, I realized I hadn't even remembered to put on my fucking shoes.

_That fucking girl is going to be the death of me_.

As the double doors to the elevator opened, everything around me disappeared the moment I saw Bella standing there looking disheveled, her body leaning precariously against a potted palm tree to keep her balance.

She was so obviously drunk it wasn't even funny.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed, shocked that I'd found my sweet girl in such a state. This behavior was so unlike the Bella I was used to.

"Edward," she shouted, but slurred the rest of her words so badly I had no clue what she'd even said. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around my neck, bringing her lips just inches from mine.

It would have been so easy to lose myself in a haze of lust, but the smell of alcohol on her breath was enough of a repellent to stop me from fucking attacking her the way I so desperately wanted to.

"Bella... my God, you're drunk... Fuck, let's get you upstairs, baby."

_Baby_...

Oh fuck... that wasn't good. _And she's the drunk one..._

Luckily, her alcohol addled brain misinterpreted my words, letting me off the hook for the time being. "I'm not... I'm not a baby. I'm a... a... w-woman," she whined a little until finally she was actually crying. I could actually feel her tears dampening my shirt.

Good grief, she was a fucking mess, but I had to admit, she was right. "I know. Believe me, I fucking know."

Our back and forth banter continued until I'd carried the poor drunk girl back up to our room, where I'd struggled for at least a few minutes with the decision on whether or not to take her to my bed for the night so I could watch over of her.

My cock perked up again at the thought of it, but I ignored him for now. Bella was my number one priority at the moment.

Knowing it was for the best, I reluctantly put her to bed in the front room, taking care to cover her since that skimpy white bathing suit wasn't quite up for the job.

"Goodnight, beautiful," I whispered, pressing a small kiss against the delicate skin of her cheek. She stirred a little, her hands reaching out in the darkened room, searching for something.

"Edward," she sighed as her small hands wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer as if she planned to tell me a secret.

"What is it?" I chuckled a little, nervously leaning toward her sweet mouth.

"Mmm... that's another reason why I love you," she whispered, giggling a little. My heart stuttered in my chest at her words, but still, it wasn't like I'd never heard them before. I _knew_ she loved me, but I had a feeling it wasn't the same way I loved her.

"Yeah? What reason is that?" I asked, trying my best to sound amused when I actually felt like I was dying inside, feeling fucking thankful that Bella was probably not coherent enough to notice the sadness in my voice.

"Hmm?" she replied faintly, seeming to have forgotten what she'd said.

"You said there was another reason... why you loved me..." I pushed, hoping she'd actually be able to form a complete sentence.

"Oh yeah... I love that you still call me beautiful... but... you know what?" Her voice was sugar and innocence, and my body's response to it only served in making me feel like the biggest perv on the planet.

"What?" I rasped, feeling a pang in my chest and a strain in my cock as I anxiously anticipated whatever words were about to fall from her sweet, intoxicated lips.

"You're _my beautiful,_ too."

* * *

It's been a while since I posted anything. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not gone, I've just been working with some other fabulous authors -** CaraNo, Ooza, JustRobin, Catastrophia, Les16,** &** PrettyKittyFF** to put together an indie publishing company! We are going to be publishing our original fiction under new pen names. If you'd like more info you can check out our site **www MayhemErotica com** (just add the dots)

Also for those following my original fiction, I have put out 2 eBooks since the last time I updated - **Their Little Girl **and** Sophie's Sweet Surprise (Sweet Temptations #2)** They are both available for sale on Amazon under my pen name - **L.J. Anderson**

As for what I plan on working on next - that is yet to be decided, but I do plan on posting more fanfiction in the coming months - finishing up some incomplete fics, and maybe starting something new! I hope to bring you so much more in 2013! Love you guys!

Till Later,

SoapyMayhem


End file.
